


Te Amo

by Akuma2x1



Series: Te Amo [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-06
Updated: 2003-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life story of Heero and Duo after the war. It started with Duo giving Heero a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Colony 195  
One of rooms in the dormitory

"Happy Birthday, Heero!"

Heero looked up from his laptop to the grinning braided boy. He raised one eyebrow as he spoke with his usual monotone voice. "Today is not my birthday."

"I know, but I got a present for you." Duo plopped down on the bed, next to where Heero was sitting, offering the said present.

Heero looked down at the present and looked up again at the braided boy. "A diary?"

"Yup," That answer got Duo a gun pointed at his forehead.

"Don’t joke with me." Heero said flatly, ready to shoot the still cheerful braided boy.

"Why do you think I’m joking?" Duo placed his hand on the gun and slowly pushed it aside. "I know you rarely show your true emotions. Living as a soldier has stripped the emotions away from your face. I think this diary will help you in that department. If you can’t show your feelings to the others, at least you can write them down here." The braided boy placed the blue diary on Heero’s lap.

Heero set his gun beside him and held up the diary. "What are you up to, Duo?"

The self-proclaimed Shinigami held up both of his hands. "Nothing. I just want to be your friend."

The Japanese boy slowly put the diary back on his lap. He looked hesitant for a moment before answering. "We’re already friends."

"Hey, you’ve never said that before." Duo smiled.

"I just did." Heero grunted. "Now leave me alone. I need to hack into this school’s main computer." His fingers were about to dance on the laptop’s keyboard when another hand covered both of his, stopping their movement. Heero looked up, slightly irritated. "What now?"

The Deathscythe pilot smiled. "What if I want to be more than a friend, Heero?"

"What do you mean?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

Duo grinned and leaned forward, giving a light kiss on the Wing pilot’s half-parted mouth. "That’s what I want, Heero."

Heero blinked. He stared at the braided boy for some time before scowling. "I can’t allow that."

"Why not?" Duo asked huskily while his hand started moving, caressing Heero’s palms beneath his.

"We’re only fifteen…."

"You know our minds aren’t the minds of fifteen year old boys anymore, Heero." Duo cut in.

"We’re in the middle of a war…."

"With this new relationship we can take care of one another and comfort each other." Duo cut in again. "We also can understand each other more." His hand had moved to Heero’s neck and was about to caress Heero’s cheek when the Japanese boy grabbed the wandering hand.

"We’re both boys, Duo."

"So?" Duo shrugged. "That won’t be a problem for me."

"……… Why me?"

Duo leaned forward and whispered near Heero’s ear. "Just because…"

Heero shuddered as he felt Duo’s breath against his earlobe. Duo’s hand escaped his grip and caught his wrist, holding his hand immobile. "Duo, we can’t … hmph" Heero couldn’t finish his words as Duo’s mouth silenced him with a fiery kiss. Hot slithery flesh invaded his slightly parted mouth, giving Heero jolts of pleasure like he had never known before. Duo’s free hand roamed over his body, caressing and kneading his flesh in an intimate manner.

When Duo broke the kiss, the Wing pilot’s blue eyes had glazed over with pleasure. The braided boy smiled confidently. "I don’t want to hear any reasons, Heero. Just say ‘yes’ or ‘no’."

"You can’t order me." Heero panted slightly as he glared coldly at the American boy in front of him.

"I’m giving you a choice, Heero. Not an order." Duo cupped Heero’s cheek and caressed the soft flesh with his thumb. "If you say no, I’ll stop at once and never mention it again, but if you say yes….. " Duo paused slightly as his fingers brushed upon the barely parted lips. He looked at the Prussian blue eyes of the Japanese boy and whispered slowly. "We’ll share our nightmares and dreams."

Heero looked long into the violet eyes of Shinigami before nodding. "Very well. I’ll try this new relationship with you."

Duo smiled at his answer. "You won’t be disappointed, Heero." He then sealed their new relationship by claiming Heero’s lips.

Somehow, Heero managed to put his laptop on the nightstand before he was pushed flat onto his back and Duo’s body covered his own. Their clothes were soon gone, leaving them pressed skin against skin. Duo’s fingers moved and caressed every inch of Heero’s smooth skin. The Wing pilot’s senses were soon clouded with pleasure. He vaguely felt the invasion of foreign digits, stretching and preparing him. Then something bigger replaced them, causing a burning-like sensation for some seconds before turning to pleasure.

Duo kissed and nipped his neck as they danced to the peak of pleasure. Heero was vaguely aware of his cry of release and Duo’s roar of completion as the braided boy released his passion inside the Japanese boy. Then, Heero knew no more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _2nd of May, AC 195_

 _Hello Odin._

 _Duo gave you to me. That baka said that I can write whatever I think or feel to you so I think I’ll make use of my first birthday present. You’re named after my first mentor. He once told me to follow my emotions and I did. Today, Duo gave me my first kiss, my first experience with sex and my first relationship. I never thought there would be someone who wanted me as their companion, but it seemed Duo did. I don’t know what he saw in me. I’m a soldier. I rarely have emotions. Why does he want me, Odin? I don’t even know whether I’ll survive in this war or not. I can’t promise him anything. But since he had chosen me, I might as well do my best to keep him around, ne?_

"Hmm…. Heero, come back to bed."

"In a minute."

The Japanese boy wrote one more sentence in the blue diary and put it in the drawer. He then locked the drawer and lay back down on the bed. A pair of arms quickly enveloped him and pulled him into their embrace.

The Japanese boy fell asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

 _Ne Odin, …… I think I’m not alone anymore…….._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 195  
In one of the colonies’ airports

A messy haired boy was standing on one of the airport’s buildings, watching the spaceship take off.

"So you gave Relena a teddy bear, ne Heero?"

The boy called Heero and also the Wing Zero pilot, turned around and saw another boy standing near him, grinning slightly.

"Duo." Heero narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Duo, the Deathscythe Hell pilot stepped forward and put his arms around the Japanese boy’s waist. "To retrieve my lover, of course. I don’t want him taken by Queen of World "

Heero raised one eyebrow. "You still want me as your lover?"

"Why not?" Duo flexed his arms, pulling the Japanese boy against his chest. "Though the war is over, I would still love to have you by my side." He then proceeded to kiss the Japanese boy deep and long.

"What do we do now that the war is over?" Heero asked after they broke the kiss.

Duo thought for a moment. "Well, I think we’ll settle down on earth and find a job. Do you mind?"

"Fine with me."

"Great, now let’s go to the earth and find a house for us." Duo grabbed Heero’s hand and dragged the Japanese boy away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _21st of January, AC 196_

 _Odin, we meet again. I’m glad I decided to leave you on earth after Duo gave you to me. Now I can retrieve you and write in you, because I’m no longer afraid of losing you, my first gift. The war is over, Odin. The war that you started has ended. The best news is that Duo and I both survived the war._

 _I finally realized I want to live._

 _I want to live with Duo if possible……._

 _And it is! A week ago, he picked me up to live with him, Odin. That surprised me. I’d thought he would leave me once the war was over; ever since he went to help that girl named Hilde, from OZ, without caring about his own safety. I thought he only wanted me as comfort during the war, but it seems that I’m wrong. He wants me to live with him. Me… the soldier, the killing machine…._

 _You know, we’ve bought a house on earth. There’s a small garden in the backyard and a big oak tree next to it. The house is small, but it’s our house, nevertheless. Duo’s and My house. Our house. That sounds good._

 _I have a home, Odin…..I have a family……_

The Japanese boy, who was leaning against the headboard, closed the blue book and placed it in the nightstand’s drawer. He looked down at his sleeping lover and bent down to kiss the braided boy. "Arigato, Duo."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
February

"Tadaima." Duo bounced into the house. "Heero, where are you?"

"I’m here." Heero stepped in from the back door where the garden was. "Okaeri."

Duo smiled widely and hugged the Japanese boy "I got the job, Heero!!"

"The salvage company one?" Heero asked.

"Yup! Thanks to your idea, I managed to persuade Howard to join me. We’ll open the store next month." Duo bestowed his Japanese lover with kisses.

"Omedeto." Heero nodded slightly and wriggled out of the braided boy’s embrace. "Wait a second there. I have something for you."

Duo watched Heero enter the kitchen and then come back a few seconds later with something in his hand. "What’s that?" Duo looked pointedly at the tiny box in the Japanese boy’s hand.

"This is for you." Heero offered the box to his braided lover. "Happy Valentine’s, Duo."

Valentine’s. Duo totally forgot about it. He never thought Heero would do something so girly like that, but sometimes Heero was unpredictable. Like gardening…who would have thought that a Perfect Soldier would choose to be a gardener…Duo stared in surprise at the small box. It was made from glass and inside it, stood a dark brown colored Deathscythe. A Deathscythe chocolate! Duo looked in disbelief at his Japanese lover who raised an eyebrow. "Don’t you like chocolate?"

Duo blinked once again and then smiled widely. "I love it. I just never thought that you would do something like this."

"Well, I did." Heero shrugged. "It’s edible, you know."

"I never doubt your cooking skills." Duo grinned. He was thankful that Heero was also good at cooking, not that he had ever tasted home-made food except Heero’s, but Heero’s cooking was ten times better than his so he wasn’t going to complain. He opened the small box and slowly ate the chocolate. It felt soft against his tongue and melted quickly, covering his tongue. "It’s very delicious. Thank you very much, Heero." The American boy hugged his Japanese lover and kissed him hard, sharing the chocolate with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _14th of February, AC 196_

 _Odin, this day had been full of blessings. Duo got the job he wanted. I’m really happy for him. I found out that I like gardening, Odin. I, the destructor, the killing machine, has managed to get some flowers to live and bloom. Isn’t it wonderful?_

 _I hope the Lavender seeds I planted this morning will bloom around March so I can give the flowers to Duo at his company’s opening day._

 _Do you know, Odin? Duo accepted my chocolate and ate it right away. I don’t know what prompted me to make it at first… but it was worth of the smile he gave to me. I like seeing him happy. It makes my heart warm and I feel like I have done something right. I want to smile when I see him smile at me. Not the sneering smile, not the cruel smile. I want to smile as warm as he does… but how?_

 _Ne Odin….. I want to smile together with Duo…._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
March; the opening of salvage company.

"Have you seen Heero, Quatre?"

The Arabian boy shook his head. "He hasn’t come yet, Duo. Wasn’t he supposed to come with you?"

"Well yes, but he asked me to go ahead because he still has to tend his garden a little bit." Duo scowled. "He prefers tending his garden to coming to my company’s opening party."

"I’m sure he has a good reason for that." Quatre smiled. "I never thought for once that he would choose to be a gardener."

"He’s good at it." Duo also smiled. "That small garden is full of blooming flowers every morning. It’s beautiful."

"I have no doubt about that. He still tries to do everything perfectly after all." The blonde chuckled while Duo remembered one time when he went to the garden in the morning. The flowers bloomed and the dew on their petals reflected the morning sun, making them shine. And in the middle of the flowers, there was Heero, in his black spandex and green tank top, cutting some roses. It was a very beautiful scene.

"Are you two talking about me?" A nasal voice interrupted the conversation.

Duo and Quatre were startled and turned their heads in unison, noticing a messy haired boy standing near them, hands behind his back.

"Hi, Heero." Quatre greeted the Japanese boy.

"Quatre." Heero nodded formally and looked at Duo. "Sorry, I’m late. Here." The Japanese boy held up a bouquet of purple flowers. "Congratulations on the opening."

Duo blinked for a second and then smiled widely. So this was why Heero late. He took the bouquet and smelled the fragrance. "They smell nice. Thank you, Heero."

Quatre watched Heero nod slightly to Duo. "You haven’t changed too much, Heero. Still stiff and efficient with words."

"Isn’t Trowa also?" Heero raised one eyebrow.

Quatre coughed at the mention of his boyfriend while Duo laughed merrily. "I agree. And I think he is hiding somewhere now, Quatre."

"Yeah, he doesn’t like parties too much. I think I better find him." Quatre excused himself and went to find the banged boy.

Duo watched Quatre’s retreating back and then turned to the Japanese boy. His eyes twinkled brightly. "I also have something for you, Heero." The braided boy took something from his pocket and held it up in front of the Japanese boy. "Happy White Day."

Heero’s eyes widened slightly as he stared at the glass box where a white Wing gundam stood in it. A white chocolate Wing gundam.

"You thought that I didn’t remember about this day, huh?" Duo grinned. "It took me a week to make it."

The Japanese boy carefully took the box and looked down at it for a long time before looking up to meet Duo’s violet eyes. "Arigato, Duo." For once, the corners of the Japanese boy’s mouth curled up, forming a beautiful smile.

Duo blinked again and then smiled widely. This was the first time he’d seen Heero smile and he never thought the Japanese boy would look so beautiful with one. After he made a note in his mind to get Heero smile more often, Duo hugged Heero and kissed him lightly on the nose. "I’m happy to see you smile, Heero. Wait here while I get a camera. I want to get a picture of you smiling." Then Duo released Heero and bounced away.

Quatre, who saw the whole thing, approached the Japanese boy who was still staring at the glass box. "You look happy, Heero."

"….. I am, Quatre"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _14th of March, AC 196._

 _Duo gave me a white chocolate today, Odin. It’s still sitting on my desk while I write to you. I can’t bring myself to eat it. That’s the second gift I’ve gotten and also a sign that Duo cares for me. The thought makes my heart warm and flutter. I smiled back at him, Odin. I hope we’ll be together forever like this._

 _I don’t need anything else._

 _Just Duo….._

The Japanese boy closed the diary and looked at the white chocolate figure. A slight smile formed on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

After Colony 196  
Nearing the end of March

"Heero, let’s go out." Duo bounced out to the garden and quickly located his Japanese lover off to the right, reading under the oak tree.

"Where do you want to go?" Heero looked at the braided boy over his book, one eyebrow raised.

Duo grinned. "Shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Yes. We’ve been living here for two months. It’s time to add some furniture to our house and buy some supplies as well."

Half an hour later, both boys were walking in the mall. Duo was happily putting every kind of chocolate bar he saw in the cart that Heero was pushing behind. And while Duo kept grabbing, Heero took all the bars from the cart and put them back onto the shelf. The sight was amusing for some people and made them chuckle slightly. Duo finally realized what Heero was doing and turned around to protest. "Heero, stop putting back all my chocolate."

"You’ll get fat eating those sweets." Heero snorted.

"I love chocolate." Duo pouted.

"You have half the cart full of chocolate. That’s more than enough for your monthly supply."

Duo pouted deeper. Heero stared at him evenly until Duo chuckled. "You’re like a mother hen. Fine then, let me choose one more chocolate and then we’ll go to another section."

"Okay."

Duo grinned and searched the shelf. He grabbed the biggest bottle of Hershey’s chocolate syrup and threw the Japanese boy a leer. "I’m sure you know what I want to do with this, ne?"

Heero looked away and kept silent, but Duo noticed the rosy hue on both of his cheeks and that was enough to make him grin during the walk to another section. Once they got home, he would use the Hershey’s syrup right away. Chocolate covered Heero was a nice snack in the afternoon.

"Do you need a pair of new shoes, Sir?" The question snapped Duo out of his adult fantasy. He noticed they had arrived at the shoe section and the salesgirl was talking to him. Heero had already passed the section and Duo was about to pass it as well when he saw the yellow sneakers Heero was wearing. They were worn out and needed replacement.

Smiling, Duo ran his eyes over the shoes on the shelves and pointed at a pair of brown leather ones. "I want those ones."

Heero noticed Duo stop in front of the shoes section and approached him. "Duo, what are you doing?"

"Buying shoes," Duo smiled.

The salesgirl took the shoes from the shelf and showed them to Duo. "They’re size is 39. Do you want to try them first, Sir?"

Heero frowned. "They’re too small for you, Duo. Your size is 41."

"How did you know?" Duo blinked.

Heero tilted his head slightly. "I memorized all your data once."

"Typical you," Duo snorted. "Anyway, these aren’t for me. They’re for you. Go try them."

Heero blinked and looked at the offered shoes. "For me?"

"Yes, for you. It’s time to change your old sneakers. My treat." Duo ushered the surprised boy to sit down and watched as Heero hesitantly put the shoes on. They fit Heero perfectly and Duo beamed at his choice. "You look good with them, Heero." He turned to the salesgirl. "I’ll take them. Since he’ll wear the new ones, will you wrap the old ones instead?"

"Certainly, Sir." The salesgirl smiled and took the yellow sneakers away.

Duo turned to Heero and noticed the Japanese boy still looking down at the shoes. "Do you like them, Heero?"

Heero looked up and smiled. "I like them very much. Arigato Duo."

Duo grinned happily. "Do itashimashite."

An hour later, the boys exited the mall and headed to the parking lot. They had just finished putting their purchase in the car’s trunk when they heard bells chiming. Turning around, Duo saw a small church near the parking lot. He smiled and dragged Heero towards the church.

"Duo, where are we going?" Heero frowned.

"It seems there’s a wedding ceremony there. Let’s watch." Duo grinned.

They arrived at the entrance just in time to see the wedding couple walk out of the entrance. Duo watched as the bride threw her flower bouquet and the other girls squealed in delight, trying to catch the bouquet. Suddenly wind blew and the bouquet was thrown out of the girls’ circle and landed straight in Duo’s hands.

Duo blinked at the flowers in his hands and then looked up at the pouting girls around him, grinning widely. "I’m getting married next, ladies." He then grabbed Heero’s wrist and ran away from a bunch of berserk girls.

Behind him, Heero ran with a smile tugging around his lips and happiness radiated in those blue Prussian eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _21st of March, AC 196_

 _Another day that I won’t forget. I’m so happy, Odin. We went shopping, Duo bought me new shoes, and we saw a wedding ceremony. I never thought Duo would get the flower bouquet, though. He was so happy and we ran from the girls till we panted._

 _Ne Odin, people believe that the recipient of this bouquet will marry not long after the wedding couple…… but when Duo dragged me away from the church, I feel like a runaway wedding couple. Strange huh?_

 _It has been two months since we started living together. Two months. I’m very happy to be able to spend every day of it with Duo next to me. I know Duo likes to be free and I won’t ask him more than he already gives me._

 _Wedding ceremony, exchanged vows, flower bouquet, rings….._

 _I don’t need them….._

 _I have a house to settle in; I have Duo who cares for me._

 _I need nothing else._

The Japanese boy locked the diary up in the drawer and reached for the bouquet his American lover had left on the desk. He closed his eyes and inhaled the wonderful smell, smiling slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
April, in a small house with a garden full of lavenders.

"Heero, I have good news!" Duo entered the living room happily. He frowned slightly when the Japanese boy wasn't there and walked toward the garden. "Hee…" Duo stopped as he saw the Japanese boy sitting against the oak tree, eyes closed. The braided boy smiled and walked silently toward the sleeping boy. As he approached, his eyes ran over the slender body of his lover. Heero looked so beautiful, so contented, sleeping like this.

Duo knelt in front of the Japanese boy and leant forward, touching his lips with his. "Sleeping beauty…" Heero just purred and continued sleeping. Duo chuckled and gently gathered the Japanese boy into his arms. He lifted his lover slowly, not wanting to wake him up, and carried him into the bedroom.

After lowering his sleeping lover on the bed, Duo ran his fingers over the slender body. Heero purred and wiggled when the fingers touched his sensitive spots, but he didn’t wake up. This rare occasion amazed Duo, for Heero always woke up in a slightest touch. Grinning naughtily, he decided to use this chance to its full advantage. His fingers worked skillfully, unfastening Heero’s jeans and pulling them off the Japanese boy, together with his boxers. Heero’s tank top soon joined the jeans on the floor, leaving Heero naked for Duo’s eyes to feast on.

"You look so wanton, Heero." Duo chuckled as he shed his own clothes. After applying his fingers with lube, he inserted them into the still oblivious boy one by one. "Still doesn’t want to wake up, huh?" Duo grinned as his fingers danced wildly inside Heero. The Japanese boy moaned and purred but he still didn’t wake up. It looked like he was having a nice dream since there was a slight smile formed on his mouth.

"Since you still don’t want to wake up…." Duo sat between Heero’s spread legs. "Don’t blame me for not being able to wait till you do." Grinning, Duo leaned forward, penetrating the sleeping boy.

Heero’s eyes snapped open as Duo sunk to the hilt inside him. "Na… nani?"

"Finally you’re awake." Duo chuckled and started rocking within the boy.

"Duo! How the hell… ah!" Heero arched his back as Duo hit his sensitive spot. Duo grinned and proceeded to drive the Japanese boy out of words. It was later after he filled the boy with his release and Heero cried out his release as well that the words were able to tumble out from their mouth once again.

"Do you like my method of waking you up?" Duo grinned as he nuzzled Heero’s hair. They were still sprawled on the bed with Heero lying on top of Duo.

"You’re supposed to be at work at this time." Heero snorted to Duo’s chest.

"I came home early." Duo caressed Heero’s messy hair. "And look what I found, a sleeping beauty in my garden."

"I was taking a nap from gardening." Heero rested his chin on Duo’s chest and looked at his smiling lover. "What made you come home early?"

"I have good news to share with you." Duo looked down at his lover. "I manage to get a week free from work at the beginning of May. How does a cruise sound for our anniversary celebration?"

Heero blinked. "You remembered about our anniversary?"

"You thought I had forgotten, huh?" Duo grinned. "I still remember it’s also your birthday. This will be our first anniversary and your first celebrated birthday. I won’t let it pass by doing nothing." He pulled Heero up and kissed the Japanese boy gently. Then Duo withdrew from the kiss and smiled. "So what do you think about going on a cruise with me as a birthday present and a way to celebrate our anniversary?"

The Japanese boy smiled back. "Great idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2nd of May, AC 196

 _Today is exactly one year since Duo gave you to me, Odin. Another day I won’t forget. Cruising with Duo was very pleasant. We swam this morning and danced at night. Duo was asleep as soon as he hit the bed. I think he was quite drunk before._

 _One year….. it has been one year since Duo came into my life and painted my black and white world with colors. One year since Duo gave a birthday date to me. It’s the most wonderful year of my life. The nightmares sometimes still haunt me; but one touch from Duo wipes them away. I’m not alone. I have Duo with me._

 _With Duo, I’m not afraid to live._

The Japanese boy stared wistfully at his writing and then bent down to deliver a kiss to his sleeping lover. "Happy anniversary, Duo." He closed his diary and snuggled up to his oblivious lover, whispering contentedly. "And happy birthday to me…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
Early in June

Two boys were lying in the bed, spooning against each other. The blanket covered their naked bodies from waist down.

"Heero, haraetta." Duo mumbled as he nuzzled the back of Heero’s neck while his hands caressed the Japanese boy’s stomach.

"You’re doing better in Japanese, in the food department only, though." Heero snorted, not moving from where he was trapped between Duo’s arms and legs. "If you release me, I’ll cook breakfast for your insatiable stomach."

"But it feels good to just lie here with you." Duo purred. "Thank God for Sundays, I don’t have to wake up early to go to work." This was his favorite time. Cuddling Heero after having sex was definitely one of the best moments. He felt so contented, so relaxed……

Beep…beep…beep

Duo cursed as the video phone machine beeped loudly from the living room, signaling an incoming call. "Damn!"

"You or me?" Heero turned and looked over his shoulder at his pouting lover.

"Me," Duo kissed the Japanese boy lightly before untangling them both. "You can cook breakfast during that." He put on his pants and went to get the phone while his Japanese lover put on his robe and went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

Heero was putting the food on the plates when Duo entered the kitchen with a wide smile. "You look so happy. Who called?"

"Hilde." Duo grinned and plopped down on the chair. Not aware that the Japanese boy had stilled when he said the girl’s name, Duo continued. "She is on earth now and also the head of L2’s salvage company."

"Oh." The Japanese boy resumed putting the food on the plate. "Does she want to do business with you?"

"Yeah." Duo grinned. He reached for Heero’s waist absentmindedly and pulled the Japanese boy to sit on his lap. Nuzzling Heero’s neck, Duo explained further. "She wanted to talk about it privately with me first; so I invited her to come to dinner today."

Heero tensed. "Today isn’t your working day."

"I know that, but Hilde is also my friend. I’m inviting a friend to have a dinner." Duo’s hands caressed Heero’s lean stomach while his mouth nipped at Heero’s earlobe. "Don’t worry, she is great company. I’m sure we’ll have a great dinner together."

Heero was silent for some time and Duo let him, knowing too well that his Japanese lover still felt uneasy with the others, except the gundam pilots. He didn’t have to wait too long as Heero relaxed and leaned against him. "I’ll make the dinner."

Duo smiled and kissed Heero’s cheek. "Thank you, Heero."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _3rd of June, AC 196_

 _"Hilde…. the girl is back, Odin._

 _Maybe it’s just me but I feel like she didn’t expect to see me at dinner…… her eyes were throwing daggers at me, as if I were a disgusting thing. Duo didn’t seem to realize it; he was too happy to see her. They chatted about their work; something that I have no say in. They also threw jokes at each other that I can’t catch the meaning of._

 _I felt unwanted there….._

 _Ne Odin…. I’m afraid._

 _I’m afraid of losing Duo._

Clutching his unconsciously trembling hand, the Japanese boy looked at the empty bed. His lover was outside, still chatting and laughing with the girl. A few minutes after he locked up the blue diary in the drawer, a braided head poked into the bedroom.

"Heero, I’ll drive Hilde home. Don’t wait for me."

"Aa.."

As the front door closed, the Japanese boy snuggled into the cold bed. He knew he would stay awake until his lover came home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
Late June

The Japanese boy glanced at the untouched dinner on the table and then looked up to the clock on the wall.

08:00 PM

His lover hadn’t arrived yet. Standing up, he went to the bedroom and retrieved the blue diary. He sat on the chair and started writing.

 _25th of June, AC 196_

 _Duo hasn’t been home yet, Odin. He used to come home at 06:00 PM at least, but now he likes to work late. He also often talks about Hilde this, Hilde that, Hilde is so good in doing this, Hilde looks stunning doing that._

 _I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to!_

 _I know I can’t be compared to her. I can’t smile as freely as her, I can’t laugh, I can’t move as gracefully as her, and I’m not pretty either._

 _I can’t protest if Duo chooses her over me. Why would he want a person like me anyway if he can get a nice pretty girl? He’s never said he loved me, never said he cared for me. He only told me that he loved to have me at his side._

 _I know I can offer nothing to him, but I don’t want to lose Duo either._

 _I need Duo…_

 _Ne Odin. Tell me…. what should I do so he keeps wanting me at his side? Should I try to laugh or attempt to joke like Hilde does? I don’t think I can do that….. The more I think, the more I feel useless. What can I do, Odin? What can I do to make him stay with me?_

 _I don’t want to lose Duo…._

The sound of car’s engine approaching snapped the Japanese boy. He locked the diary back in the drawer and went to the living room, opening the front door for his lover.

"Tadaima." Duo smiled and delivered a kiss on Heero’s forehead.

"Okaeri." The Japanese boy stepped aside, letting Duo walked in.

"I’m going to take shower, first. Hilde said I smelled bad." Duo grinned and walked toward the bathroom, oblivious to his Japanese lover who had tensed at the name. It was a full minute before the Japanese boy moved and went to the kitchen to heat up their dinner.

Under the shower, Duo sighed as the warm water hit his body. He cleaned himself as he replayed his conversation with Hilde. The girl always amused him with her endless topics. He had been having fun, debating about the man’s and woman’s rights. Hilde insisted that a man had the same duties and rights as the woman. Duo smiled at the memory, remembering he had agreed to the girl. He never won against Hilde in debate, anyway.

Duo was whistling when he came out of the bathroom, wearing his boxer only. Entering the kitchen, he noticed Heero had sat down on the chair, waiting for him to join in. Feeling a little guilty that he had made Heero wait for him, Duo kissed Heero’s cheek before sitting down on the other chair across from the Japanese boy. He cringed a little when he saw how much food Heero had put on his plate. He wasn’t hungry since he had eaten with Hilde before going home, but he wasn’t going to disappoint Heero. After all, Heero had cooked and waited for him.

"Itadakimasu!" Duo said out of habit and began eating.

"Itadakimasu." Heero murmured and ate his dinner.

A minute passed in silence and Duo was trying to force the meat into his full stomach when Heero spoke up. "Duo.."

"Whummh?" Duo swallowed the meat. "What?"

"You don’t have to eat all of it if you aren’t hungry."

"Why do you think I’m not hungry?" Duo blinked.

"…. You look like you’re being forced to eat…" Heero sipped his soup.

Duo grinned sheepishly and put down his spoon and fork. "You’re right, I think I’m full tonight."

Heero nodded and resumed his eating. Duo fidgeted in his chair. He wanted to sleep but he didn’t feel like leaving Heero eating alone in the kitchen.

"How was your day?"

The sudden question startled Duo. It wasn’t like Heero to start a conversation. He looked at his Japanese lover, who calmly continued eating. "Why do you ask, Heero?"

Heero shrugged slightly. "Just because."

Duo chuckled then, "If I don’t know you better, I’ll think you are trying to start a conversation. I had a good day, don’t worry. Nothing happened at work, except for some stupid guys, who tried to buy gundanium alloy. It’s against the law and they knew it, but they still tried to bribe me. Needless to say, I had a good time kicking their butts…. " Duo trailed on, jumping from one topic to another one while his Japanese lover continued eating, nodding occasionally to give his agreement to whatever Duo said.

They had returned to the old comfortable pattern once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_4th of July, AC 196_

 _I think I managed to get him content with me once again.... But lately Duo has been brooding a lot.... And he often looks wistful when he speaks about her....._

~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
Middle of July

"Good morning, Duo."

"Morning, Howard." Duo waved and proceeded to enter his small office where his staff was busy typing and negotiating with clients. He went straight to his desk and plopped down on his chair, sighing heavily. It had almost been two weeks since he began to be aware of his own feelings. He felt strongly attracted to Hilde. The girl was amusing him and eliciting some sort of pride mixed with protectiveness when he walked with her. After all it was a man's duty to help and protect a woman. And Hilde was the suitable woman to be protected. There was a fire that flared inside him every time the girl looked at him adoringly. With Hilde, he felt like a real man. Not to mention the soft curves of her body, the delicate breasts, and the way she walked, all aroused him and made him curious. It had been long time since he had had sex with a female.

Duo sighed again and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling. Heero was very different from Hilde. Heero didn't need his protection. The boy was stronger than him and so independent. Duo liked having Heero around when he came home. The boy had gone through the same ordeal as him if not worse and that made them understand each other. With Heero, he didn't have to worry about saying something.. everything... Duo sighed again, not knowing what to do about his situation. One thing he surely knew was that he couldn't keep going like this, torn between Hilde and Heero. He would have to choose one of them eventually.

"You look like you're having hard time."

Duo jumped at the voice. Tilting his head back to the right angle, Duo saw the boy with messy hair standing next to him. "Heero!!" He jumped off the chair and stood up. "Why are you here?"

"You forgot your contract papers." Heero held up a familiar folder.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Duo grinned sheepishly while inside he cursed himself for forgetting such important papers. He took the folder from Heero and put it down on his desk. Suddenly he noticed that he hadn't heard any typing after he had acknowledged Heero. He looked up and saw that his staff was watching them. Some, females especially, were looking at Heero in awe while others were looking at both of them in curiosity.

Feeling uncomfortable, Duo waved his hand dismissively. "Hey, this is not a show. Go back to work" At his order, the typing sounds continued. Duo sat down and leaned against his chair. He gazed up and saw Heero looking around the office. He was thankful to Heero for bringing the papers, but he didn't want his staff getting curious and start gossiping about him. The best way was to send Heero home immediately. "I still have work to do. Do you still have something to say, Heero?"

The Japanese boy jerked slightly and looked down at him. Duo could see something flash in those Prussian blue eyes and then disappear before he could recognize it. "I'll go home." Heero spoke flatly and went out as swiftly as he entered. Duo just stared at his retreating back, suddenly feeling very guilty. It was stupid of him to think he could fool Heero. The Japanese boy understood him more than he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _13th of July, AC 196_

 _It seems something has been troubling Duo. He is not very cheerful anymore and he still likes to brood. He even forgot to take his important papers to work today._

 _Ne Odin, I found out today that he doesn't want me in his office.... Duo is ashamed of me......._

 _Is this the reason for his problem? Am I a nuisance for him now, Odin?_

 _I thought I had managed to keep him content with me but it seems I haven't. Does he think I'm boring? Does he think of leaving me? I have to try harder to make him stay with me... but how?_

 _No one ever taught me about this. Not you, not Dr. J....._

 _I don't know what to do....._

 _I don't know how to make him satisfied with me....._

 _What should I do? .... I really don't wanna lose Duo, Odin...._

"Tadaima!"

The Japanese boy jerked up at the voice. He quickly shoved the blue book into the drawer and locked it up before going out of the bedroom to greet his lover. "Okaeri. You're home early today."

Duo looked at the clock and winced. 07:00 PM and Heero said it was early. It looked like he had neglected his Japanese lover. He leant forward and kissed the Japanese boy gently and softly, asking for forgiveness.

Heero's eyes widened slightly before sliding shut; his body relaxed and melted when Duo hugged him. The obvious surrender flared Duo's passion and he forgot everything else but Heero. A few more kisses, some tugs and some pushes, soon they were naked on the bed. Duo pushed Heero down to sheath him while the Japanese boy arched his back and threw his head back. The wanton display drove Duo wilder and after a couple of thrusts, he filled Heero with his release. Heero also cried out his release and then they fell on the bed in tangles of limbs, waiting for their breath to come steady once again.

Duo kissed Heero's forehead and caressed the messy hair. "I'm sorry about this morning, Heero."

"Aa..."

Duo smiled and hugged the Japanese boy tighter. It was a good thing that Heero wasn't angry with him. He should have known that Heero was not the one to hold a grudge. As long as he spoke to Heero calmly and reasonably, Heero would understand and accept it without making a fuss about it.

~*~*~*~* *~*~*~.

After Colony 196  
End of July

Beep...beep...beep

The Japanese boy pushed the answering button on the video phone. "Heero Yuy."

"Hello Yuy." A young girl's face appeared on the screen.

"Hilde." Heero's expression didn't change though his eyes narrowed slightly. "Duo hasn't come home yet."

"I know. That's why I called." The girl narrowed her eyes and her expression turned serious. "We have something to talk about."

"What do you want?" The Japanese boy sat down on the chair before the video phone and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't think we have anything to talk about."

"Oh we do." Hilde sneered slightly. "This is about your flawed behavior."

The Japanese boy just raised one eyebrow.

"Stop seducing Duo." Hilde glared. "That isn't right to do. You're both boys!"

"I don't seduce him." Heero answered flatly. "And whatever relationship we have, isn't your business."

"It's my business since I plan to marry him."

The Japanese boy gripped his arms tightly at the reply and didn't say anything.

"Really Yuy. If you want to have sex, you can find another people to satisfy your needs." Hilde continued on. "Don't use Duo as your sex toy."

"You have no right..." Heero gritted his teeth.

"Oh I have all the right!" Hilde cut in. "I disobeyed my comrades in war to help him. I risked my life for him! All for him! And you? What did you do? You've done nothing for him." The girl looked at the Japanese boy disdainfully. "I can offer him a family. I can offer him a normal life with children. I can make him happy. How about you? What can you do for him?" When there was no answer from the Japanese boy, Hilde straightened up and appeared to be satisfied. "You understand now that you don't deserve Duo. Leave him, Yuy. He belongs to me."

Hilde then disconnected the call, leaving the Japanese boy staring blankly at the now black screen. Seconds passed and then turned into minutes, but still the Japanese boy sat, staring at the screen as if he was deep in thought. It was later when his American lover cheerfully announced his arrival that he jerked up and quickly went to greet his lover.

"Okaeri."

"Heero, there you are." Duo smiled as he shed his working clothes. "I thought you fell asleep in the garden again. Let me take a shower first, kay?" At Heero's nod, Duo walked into the shower. He looked calm but inside he was nervous. Had he not been this nervous, maybe he would have noticed his Japanese lover was paler than usual. But then again, Duo had something more important occupying his mind.

This afternoon, Hilde had kissed him and he surprisingly had kissed back with a vengeance. Hilde's lips felt soft and the way her body pressed against him was very arousing. Duo was panting when they broke the kiss and Hilde then asked him to go on a date with her tomorrow night. The girl walked away without a word, not giving him a chance to decline the proposal. Not that he wanted to decline though. Duo was curious how it felt to date a woman. And added to the fact that Heero and he never had had a date, they just went straight to having sex, Duo was looking forward to meeting Hilde tomorrow night.

Now the only problem was how to break the news to Heero. He felt like he was cheating if he didn't tell Heero where he was going tomorrow night. Not that Heero would care, Duo snorted. Still, Duo liked the Japanese boy enough that he didn't want to lie to Heero. So he decided he would be honest to Heero about his feelings.

Finished showering, Duo entered the bedroom where Heero had been waiting for him. "I have something important to tell you, Heero." Duo sat on the bed and looked at his Japanese lover. "Hilde asked me out this afternoon. She invited me to have a romantic dinner with her tomorrow night." Duo watched Heero tense slightly from where he sat on the chair in front of him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Heero looked straight to Duo.

"Heero, we're lovers, so I'll be honest with you." Duo leaned against his chair. "I feel attracted to Hilde, just like I was attracted to you the first time. She's nice, kind, and so full of energy. I like to chat and to go out with her. However, you're my lover, not her. I don't want to cheat on you. But I..... " Duo bit his lip in hesitation.

"But you want to go with her." Heero continued flatly. His face never betrayed any of the feelings he had.

Duo nodded, keeping his head bowed.

For a long time Heero just looked at his American lover before asking in soft tone. "........ Do you love her, Duo?"

Duo looked up in surprise. "I.... I don't know... I like her as much as I like you...."

"..... Do you plan to stay with me in this house forever?"

The braided boy blinked, not knowing what to say. Duo shook his head slowly. Hell, he'd never even been sure he'd survive the war, he'd never stopped to consider his distant future. "I ..... I never thought about that, Heero."

Something flashed in the Japanese boy's eyes at Duo's answer, but it quickly disappeared. "I think you don't know what you want right now."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't stay with me and go on dating Hilde forever. She won't accept that. You have to choose, Duo. You have to choose what you want to do in the future. Do you want to love her, marry her, and have children, ..... or do you want to live with me; like we have done for these past seven months...."

Duo was stunned. He had never thought that far ahead. To get married , have a wife and his own children..... The sudden realization overwhelmed him. "I.... I need time to think about this..... "

"How long?"

Duo thought hard. This was not an easy decision. This would affect his life entirely. He would need to think carefully about it. "......About a month?"

Something flashed again in the Prussian blue eyes before Heero blinked it away and nodded. "A month it is. You can have freedom with Hilde during that time so you can sort your feelings and make your decision." He stood up and walked away, leaving Duo to think alone in the bedroom.

It wasn't until the door was shut and the footsteps faded that Duo realized how calm Heero was in dealing with the problem. He sighed and plopped down on the bed. He was actually quite disappointed to see how calm Heero was. Somewhere inside him, Duo thought he would see Heero angry and jealous when he told the Japanese boy about Hilde, but Heero showed no emotions except for a slight tensing of his body. "Heero..." Duo whispered. "Always the Perfect Soldier ne....."

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _1st of August, AC 196_

 _A month...._

 _Is that the remaining time I have to be with Duo?_

 _Only a month left, Odin._

 _I'm not stupid to hope Duo will choose to stay with me over marrying Hilde and having children. I know Duo will choose Hilde at the end of the month. I can see how much happier he is when he is with Hilde. There's no way I'm gonna win over her. Like Hilde has said, I don't deserve him. I can offer him nothing except myself, which of course isn't worth anything. I can't give him satisfaction as a man. I can't give him children....._

 _I'm worthless ......._

 _Duo is now having dinner with Hilde. He has started sorting out his feelings for her and for me. I just hope he won't go out with Hilde too often during this month. This is the last month I'm able to sleep with him, to kiss him, to see his smile, and to touch him._

 _Time...... I want more time._

 _I want to be with Duo a little longer........_

At the sound of car engine approaching, the messy haired boy locked the blue diary up in the drawer and walked out of the bedroom.

"Tadaima." Duo bounced up into the house.

"Okaeri." The Japanese boy murmured and followed him into the bedroom. "How is it going?"

"The dinner was superb and we had a good time at the club." Duo purred and stretched on the bed. "All I want now is a good sleep. I have to stock my energy since I promised to take Hilde to Wonderland tomorrow." With that he closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

The Japanese boy pulled the blanket up to his American's lover chin and sat down slowly next to him, looking at him longingly. He wouldn't sleep tonight. The time was getting shorter for him and he wouldn't waste it by sleeping if he could watch his lover's face all night.

Because it was all he could do....

Just watching....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
Earth in early September.

"Heero." Duo stood by the door and watched as his Japanese lover straightened from where he was working on the flowers. The messy haired boy wiped away the sweat on his forehead and looked at Duo questioningly. Duo walked forward and stopped a few feet in front of Heero. "I have decided what I want." Duo swallowed and looked straight at the Prussian blue orbs. "I'm going to marry Hilde."

Duo waited. He waited for some reaction from his Japanese lover. Anger, jealousy, sadness, anything that told him what Heero was feeling, but to his disappointment, the Japanese boy only tensed a little and nodded. "When do you want me to move out then?"

Duo was surprised at how calm Heero sounded. People usually would get angry or sad if their lover left them, but not Heero. Heero didn't feel anything. His voice was very steady and if Duo didn't know Heero better he might think that it was a little bit resigned too. Duo shook his head, trying to push his disappointment away. Seven months with him didn't change Heero a bit. "Hilde won't move in here until we're wedded. So you can take your time to move your belongings."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't want to sleep with you?"

"I never sleep with her. She is still a virgin and she says only her husband can take it. She's so innocent." Duo smiled wistfully and missed the clenching hands of his Japanese lover.

"Do you want to marry her just because she is a virgin?" Heero asked flatly.

"Of course, not." Duo retorted and then smiled again. "But it's nice to see your wife save herself for you only."

A shadow flashed in the Japanese boy's eyes before he blinked it away. "When will you marry her?"

"30th September." The braided boy suddenly looked uncertain. "Heero, we're still friends after this, aren't we? I like you and I don't want to lose you."

Heero's eyes narrowed slightly, but then he nodded. "Aa...Friends."

Duo smiled and hugged the Japanese boy. "Thank you Heero. This means a lot to me." He then released him. "Do you need help moving?"

Heero shook his head. "I can manage it. I'll move a few days before your wedding day."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower now." Duo smiled and entered the house.

The Japanese boy just stood there, watching his American lover disappear. He then slowly raised his tight clenched hands and opened them, revealing the bleeding wounds where his nails had sunk into his flesh.

The wounds were the only proof of how the news affected him.

But then.... Duo wouldn't see them. He wouldn't let Duo see them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _4th of September, AC 196_

 _I don't want to leave Duo, Odin. I don't want to._

 _He is the only one I have. Why.... Why can't I have him?_

 _I want to shout at Duo, to beg him not to leave me. But he looks so happy._

 _He looks very happy....._

 _And I'm not the one who makes him happy._

 _Duo.... Duo..... Duo......_

 _Why can't I be the one who makes you happy, Duo.................._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Heero’s pregnancy. Even after reading the previous chapters, if you’re still disgusted with this idea of pregnancy, please don’t read further. I have warned you and I held no responsibility if you still choose to read it.

After Colony 196  
L3 Colony in early September

"Hello Quatre."

Quatre smiled at the cheerful boy on the screen. "Hello Duo. How are you?"

"You can see I’m fine. Is Trowa there too?" Duo winked.

"I’m here." Trowa stood behind Quatre, who was sitting on the chair, and leaned forward so his face could be seen on Duo’s screen.

"Hi Trowa. Now that you two are listening, I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Quatre’s heart could feel the happiness radiating from the braided boy and he smiled wider. "You look so happy."

Duo grinned. "I am. I want you to be my best man, Quatre."

"What?" Quatre blinked while Trowa’s eyes widened slightly. "You’re getting married?"

"Yup! The ceremony will be held on 30th September. I’ll send the details later. Can you come?"

"Of course!" Quatre smiled and shook his head. "I just never thought you'd want to marry this soon."

Duo chuckled. "Well, Hilde wants to marry as soon as possible. I’ll see you at the ceremony, guys."

Quatre blinked as the screen went blank. He needed a few seconds to overcome his shock at Duo’s statement. "Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"It isn’t Heero?"

"Duo said ‘Hilde’, Quatre."

"I thought………"

"Me too." Trowa watched as his lover slumped in the chair. Quatre still remembered how beautiful Heero’s smile was last time they met. That was the first time the Japanese boy had admitted that he was happy… but now….. Quatre straightened up suddenly and punched Duo’s number. There might be a mistake. Duo probably had said the wrong name. Quatre waited and then the screen revealed Heero’s face.

The blonde boy didn’t have a chance to say a word. Pain shot through his body the second his eyes met the dull Prussian blue eyes. Quatre gasped and clutched his chest tightly.

"Quatre! What’s wrong?" Trowa looked at his lover worriedly while on the screen, Heero appeared to understand what happened.

"Gomen, Quatre. Don’t tell Duo. He is happy with Hilde." Heero spoke on the screen and then the screen went blank.

Quatre slumped and panted. The pain disappeared once Heero disconnected. However, tears were sliding down on the Arabian boy’s cheek.

"Quatre, why are you crying? Are you in pain?" Trowa was alarmed.

"Not mine… " Quatre panted.

"Huh?"

"These aren’t my tears." Quatre wiped his tears away. "Heero’s. Heero is hurting and crying inside…….."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _8th of September, AC 196_

 _21 days left…._

 _I don’t want to leave Duo. ……_

 _I don’t want…._

~*~*~*~ *~*~*~

 _17th of September, AC 196_

 _12 days left…_

 _Duo looks so far away, Odin….._

 _In my dreams, I extend my hand, try to reach him, but he is always an inch away from my grasp…. I call to him…. I shout at him….. but he won’t listen…. I chase him but then Hilde appears next to him and glares at me, gesturing for me to leave….._

 _I don’t want to leave ……_

 _I don’t want……_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
Earth in late September

The Japanese boy entered the dusty laboratory where he had kept his Gundam hidden for the last eight months. He was wearing a green tank top, blue jeans and jacket, and a pair of brown shoes. A bag was slumped over one shoulder while the other hand was holding a pot of violet flowers.

He approached the desk in the right corner and after wiping the dust away from the surface, he put down the pot and the bag on the desk. Then he set to cleaning the laboratory.

Two hours later, the laboratory was free of dust and the short haired boy went back to the desk. He opened his bag and put the blue diary and a small transparent box from the bag onto the desk. They were the only items other than clothes that he brought from where he had stayed for the past eight months.

The messy haired boy looked long at the small box holding a white figure. He then pulled out a chair, sat down on it, and started to write in the blue diary.

 _29th of September, AC 196_

 _Tomorrow is Duo’s wedding day, Odin. I can’t stay at his house any longer so I hope you won’t mind J’s dusty laboratory as a place to settle._

 _……. I’m alone again, Odin._

 _No home. No family._

 _No Duo……._

The Japanese boy shut the book a little too loud and stood up. He turned on the big computer at the corner of laboratory and worked on the password. Several minutes later, the computer’s screen blinked and revealed a picture of an old man with long, white hair and goggled eyes.

The boy widened his eyes slightly. "J."

"That’s right, Heero." Dr. J smiled.

"You’re dead." Heero stated flatly.

Dr. J nodded. "Yes, I’m dead. This is just an artificial intelligence machine that I made. It has my memories and so does this one." Suddenly the metal door next to computer opened and a figure that looked like J walked out.

"An android." Heero’s eyes narrowed.

The android J grinned. "Clever boy. Now why did you disturb my sleep and what are you doing in my lab?"

"I have no place else to go."

J tilted his head slightly. "Don’t you live with G’s boy, Duo Maxwell?"

Heero looked away. "He is with Hilde now."

"So he dumped you?" J frowned. "How dare he do that to my boy. I thought he would make you happy."

"He did."

"Why did he dump you then?" J growled.

"Duo loves Hilde. I can’t make him happy like Hilde does." Heero still looked away.

J frowned and grabbed Heero’s chin with his mechanical arm. "How can’t you make him happy? Damn that boy! I thought he would make you happy after all the training and torture you endured in your childhood. You know, except training you as a soldier, I also taught you all I know about settling down with your mate. You’re skilled in cooking, so food won’t be a problem. You have record time in cleaning and tidying a place so he doesn’t have to work too hard. I also taught you about sex verbally, so he wouldn’t be disappointed with you. He has got a prepared virgin, for crying out loud!"

Heero shook his head. "Still…… that isn’t enough, J."

"What did I miss?"

"I don’t know. I have done everything I can to make him satisfied…… maybe because I’m a boy. I can’t give him children like Hilde will……."

J snorted. "Well, I never thought you would choose another boy as your mate. But is that the only reason he dumped you? G’s boy is stupid then." The android released Heero’s chin and looked at the Japanese boy thoughtfully. "Do you want it, Heero?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want the ability to give him children?"

The Japanese boy widened his eyes slightly. "……..Are you serious?"

"Yes, my teacher invented the potion for male pregnancy but it isn’t too popular since the consequences are very hard to bear."

"What are the consequences?"

"You’ll be in constant pain, in your stomach, while you are with child. It’s all because your stomach isn’t originally designed for holding a child. This pain in your stomach can be tenfold greater than the pregnant female usually has after three months of pregnancy."

"Are there other risks?"

"Except from the usual pregnancy syndromes? Nope." J shook his head. "Just so you know, out of the forty men who drank the potion, only one managed to deliver his child. The rest requested abortions because they couldn’t stand the pain."

"I can handle the pain." Heero looked straight at J.

"I know." J’s eyes softened. "But can you handle six months of constant pain, boy? It’s very difficult even for a soldier like you."

"I’ll do it. I have nothing to lose. Give me the potion, J."

J looked long at the Japanese boy. "You really love him, don’t you?"

Heero looked away once again. "That’s not your concern."

"But I’m concerned about you. I thought you would be happy after the war ended, but seeing you like this….. Why don’t you find another mate? A girl like Relena Peacecraft?"

"I don’t want another mate. I want the potion now, J."

"You do love him." J sighed. "Very well, I’ll show you the ingredients and how to make it on the screen. This android has to rest now. It’s designed for functioning during most important events only. We’ll meet again, once you’re ready to deliver your baby, Heero." With that the android turned around and headed to the door that it had come out of.

"J…."

J looked over his shoulder. "Yes, Heero?"

"Thank you."

J shook his head. "This is the least I can do after I robbed you of your childhood." With that the metal door shut, locking the android inside.

The Japanese boy looked at the door for a few seconds before approaching the screen where the ingredients were shown. He studied the screen for half an hour before sitting down on the nearest chair. A soft whisper came from the boy. "I can bear Duo’s child……"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
Middle of October.

"Duo Maxwell here."

"Duo…"

"Hi Heero, how are you?"

"I’m fine. Can you come to Phoenix Hotel room 212, now?"

"Yes, I …"

"I’ll wait for you there."

Duo heard the clicking sound and looked at the phone bewilderedly. However it only took him a minute to grab his jacket and storm out off the office. Arriving at Phoenix Hotel, he quickly headed to room 212. He knocked in trepidation and a second later the door opened, revealing his ex Japanese lover.

"Hi." Duo smiled as he entered the room. The room smelled wonderful and Duo felt relaxed. He turned around and looked at the Japanese boy who leaned against the now locked door. Heero was still the same, still wearing his green tank top and blue jeans. The clothes didn’t help to cover his firm chest and slender body. Duo gulped as he felt himself harden at the thought. He quickly pushed the thought away, not wanting to cheat on his wife. Heero was merely his friend now. "I thought you were angry with me since you didn’t come to my wedding."

"….Gomen, I had something else to do at that time." The Japanese boy straightened up. "How was your honeymoon?"

"Great. Hilde and I went cruising for two weeks and I can say that’s the best cruise I have ever had. We…" Duo faltered as he remembered he once went cruising with Heero. He didn’t mean to say that it was better cruising with Hilde than with the Japanese boy. To tell the truth, cruising with Heero had had its own pleasures. The way they danced, played, and had sex every night and day….. Duo swallowed and decided to change the topic. "Why did you call me here, Heero?"

"Why do you think?" The Japanese boy walked toward him and Duo found his eyes fixed on the swaying of Heero’s hips. In his mind, he pictured how soft the flesh beneath the jeans was and how good it felt to bury himself in Heero. Not a good thought, Duo shook his head, reminding himself that he had a wife now. However his eyes disobeyed him and kept looking at Heero’s body.

The Japanese boy walked forward and Duo stepped backward, not wanting to be close to him, knowing it would be very difficult to control himself. "Heero, what are you …. " Suddenly, the back of his knees bumped against the bed and Duo lost balance, plopping down onto the bed. He blinked and watched as Heero bent over him until his mouth was only an inch apart from his ex-lover’s. Suddenly Duo knew what Heero wanted. "Heero, no…"

"Just this once, Duo." Heero whispered as Duo felt the Japanese boy’s hands caressing his body. His breath became ragged as the light caress aroused him more. What was left of his rational mind told him to push Heero away, but when he intended to do that, Heero rested his weight on Duo and nuzzled his neck. "Please, this my first and last request……"

Heero was pleading! For eight months that he lived with the Japanese boy, Duo never heard Heero plead except when he held Heero at the edge of his release. Now hearing such a plea and the feel of Heero’s body against him made Duo shudder in pleasure. His lust flared and burnt what was left of his rational mind. He growled and put his hand on the back of Heero’s neck, pulling the Japanese boy down in crushing kiss. As he kept devouring the luscious lips, Duo rolled them so that Heero was beneath him.

Soon clothes were scattered on the floor and after a fast preparation, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was heard from the bed, followed by the gasps and moans its occupants elicited. Pressing Heero’s legs up to his chest, Duo spread his slender legs and pounded into Heero with abandon. He was only aware of the feeling of Heero’s warmth surrounding him and the pleasure that built as he thrust harder and harder into his Japanese lover until he reached his climax and promptly blacked out from the intensity of it.

The Japanese boy only gasped softly as his American lover’s dead weight landed on him. He gingerly arranged his legs so that they could be put around his lover’s waist and then stared at the ceiling, savoring the last joining he would ever have. The last touches, caresses, and kisses from his lover.

When Duo woke up an hour later, the Japanese boy was long gone. He gingerly sat up and noticed a note on the nightstand. Frowning, Duo grabbed the note and read it.

 _Thank you for everything, Duo. I wishfor your happiness._   
_Until then… …….. till we meet again…_   
_Heero_

Duo clutched the note and leaned against the bed’s headboard. Should he go home now? There was no one there. Hilde was at L2-Colony, working on the papers to merge their companies. Duo sighed and looked at the ceiling. Why did he feel suddenly hollow?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _16th of October, AC 196_

 _I hope Duo will forgive me for what I’ve done._

 _If I can’t have Duo, at least I can have a part of Duo for myself._

 _Ne Odin, Dr. J’s potion is working. I checked it this morning and the result is positive. I’m pregnant, Odin. I have Duo’s child inside of me. Duo’s child and mine as well. I’ll have my own child…….. This is a miracle I will never forget._

 _There’s a small life inside me._

 _I’m not alone anymore, Odin._

The Japanese boy stopped writing and put one hand on his stomach. Closing his eyes in contentment, he hummed softly.

"My baby…."


	5. Chapter 5

After Colony 196  
Early November

"Duo Maxwell, here."

"Hi Duo. How are you?"

"Fine Quatre. What's up?"

"Well, I'm planning to terminate our gundams. I've prepared a spaceship to send them toward the sun. Will you send yours as well?"

"The war is really over huh. That's okay. I think it's time for my buddy to retire. I'll send him to you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Duo. I really appreciate that."

"Quatre, you don't need to be formal to me. By the way, how are you and Trowa, hmm? Still hot? I am sure you two are screwing like rabbits."

"*blush* Duo! It's not polite to talk like that."

"*chuckle*"

"You look so happy, Duo."

"I am. Hilde finally finished taking care of the papers on L2. She'll be home in half an hour. Speaking of that, I have to pick her at the spaceport. See ya later, Quatre."

"Okay. I'm glad you're happy, Duo....."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero Yuy speaking."

"Heero."

"Trowa."

"Quatre wants to send our gundams to the sun with a spaceship and he hopes you will send yours as well."

"Ryokai. I'll ship it to you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"............ Give my regards to Quatre, then."

"Are you happy, Heero?"

"........."

"You look a little paler."

"I'm fine, Trowa."

The Japanese boy quickly disconnected the phone and ran toward the bathroom. A few minutes later, he appeared, looking disheveled, and went to his desk. He sat down on the chair and wrote in the blue book.

 _6th of November, AC 196_

 _Odin, this is not funny. I think you're laughing somewhere above or under, aren't you? Being nauseous in the morning and night is quite irritating. Not to mention the loss of appetite, getting tired easily , and there are tons of foods I have to avoid. This child will really cause me a lot of trouble._

 _Just like the father....._

 _I wonder whether this child is a boy or a girl.... If it turns out to be a girl, I think I'll have to be prepared for her tantrums, not to mention woman problems when she grows up.... If it turns out to be a boy ... I know I'll have a little troublemaker Shinigami. ............_

 _Boy or girl, I'll have a child._

 _I'll nurture a life instead of killing it....._

 _I just wished Duo was here with me._

 _I miss him, Odin. I miss him so much...._

 _The bed feels so cold and big without him. I have no one to cuddle and no one to hug and kiss me._

 _I miss Duo......_

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
The last month of the year.

Two weeks.

It only took two weeks of living with his wife to make Duo Maxwell wonder whether he had made one big mistake by marrying Hilde and changing his whole life.

He knew Hilde was different from Heero, but he couldn't help comparing both of them. The first day they lived together, he realized that Heero's cooking was far more delicious than Hilde's. On the second day, when Hilde was asking for a maid, he realized Heero was capable of maintaining a house alone. But he didn't complain. He understood Hilde was not Heero. Not everyone was as perfect as the Japanese boy.

However, that wasn't the reason he that he felt he had a big mistake. It was later, a week after he'd started living with Hilde, the first day he came home late. That was when he realized how good Heero treated him compared to his wife.

"I'm home." Duo opened the front door and saw his wife walk out of the bedroom.

"It's 09:10 PM. You're late." Hilde stated flatly as she helped Duo out of his coat.

Duo smiled. "Since you don't work anymore, I have to take care of your company too, remember." He put his hand around Hilde's waist and pulled her closer, wanting to kiss her.

"No, Duo." Hilde pushed him away and wiggled out of his embrace. "You smell. Take a bath, first."

Duo blinked. He looked at his empty arms. An image of Heero, pliant, receptive and accepting his kiss flashed before him. Heero never refused his kiss no matter what condition he was in. Moreover, Heero never said he smelled.....

"Duo, why are you still standing there?"

Duo blinked and saw Hilde scowling at him. He quickly straightened up. "Nothing, I'm sorry to make you wait. I'll take a bath first then we'll eat, kay?"

"I have eaten already." Duo stopped on his way to bathroom and looked at his wife in surprise. Hilde tilted her head slightly. "You don't think I'll wait and let myself starve till you come home, do you?"

"No, of course not." Duo quickly entered the bathroom. He shed his clothes while trying to remember when was the last time he ate alone when Heero was still with him. ...Never..... He realized then that Heero never let him eat alone. The Japanese boy always accompanied him, no matter how late it was. Duo was suddenly ashamed when he remembered how often he arrived late at home and not telling Heero that he had already had dinner outside. Cursing himself for his ignorance, Duo stepped into the shower and turned it on.

He squeaked loudly as cold water hit his body. He quickly jumped out of the shower and stood still, trembling. "Hilde?!" He shouted and a few seconds later, his wife stuck her head in.

"What?"

Duo pointed at the shower. "The water is cold."

"Obviously." Hilde snorted. "I heated the water around the time you usually come home. It's late now so it's no surprise it has gotten cold." With that she closed the door and left Duo staring at the door in bewilderment. It took the braided boy a full minute to snap out of his surprise. He stepped back into the shower and gritted his teeth as he bathed with cold water.

He had never had cold water when he was with Heero , one more thing that he just realized too late. Oh well, it was his fault because he came home late. He couldn't blame Hilde for it.

After the shower, Duo went to eat and his mood lightened a little when Hilde accompanied him and asked him about his day. They chatted until Duo finished eating. Feeling better in mood, Duo stood up and was about to walk to the bedroom when Hilde called him. He turned around and saw Hilde scowling while pointing at the dishes. "You don't think I will clean the dishes alone after I heated the food for you and accompanied you while you ate, do you?"

Duo felt like a moron as he helped his wife clean the dishes, remembering how often he forgot to help Heero clean the dishes and how the Japanese boy never complained. He made a note to treat Heero nicer when they met again.

Finished with the dishes, Duo walked happily into the bedroom, eager to make love to his wife. He was very disappointed when Hilde refused him.

"I'm tired from cleaning the house and maintaining the garden, Duo. Moreover I'm still a little bit sore from yesterday's love making. You should be gentler next time, Duo. I want to sleep now." Hilde changed her clothes and crawled into the bed, promptly falling asleep without waiting for Duo to join her.

Duo, on the other hand, just sat on the bed, looking at his wife while his mind wandered to the past. Heero never refused him. Heero never complained about how he treated him during the sex and Heero never told him how sore he was either.

But then, Hilde was not Heero. Duo sighed and lay down, pulling the blanket over him.

Beep...beep...beep

Duo was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound. He approached the videophone and pressed the answering button. "Duo Maxwell."

"Hi Duo." Quatre's cheerful face appeared on the screen. "I'm going to take the spaceship containing our gundam to the space. Trowa can't go since he has to work on the circus for the following week. I wonder if you want to join me."

Duo thought for a moment. He did need a break from working. Howard could handle the company and while he went with Quatre, he could sort out his feelings. And maybe, Heero would join Quatre too. "I'm in, Quatre. When will we depart?"

Quatre beamed. "Tomorrow morning. I'll wait you in L3's spaceport."

"Ryokai." Duo smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _17th of December, AC 196_

 _Two months into the pregnancy, the nausea has lessened but my stomach is still flat. I wonder when I will be showing. I think I need to buy some new clothes to accommodate this little Shinigami soon._

 _You know, Odin. There are so many instructions of what you can do and what you may not do when you're pregnant. Not to mention cravings. I think I'm thankful that I haven't craved anything yet and I hope I won't until I deliver this little Shinigami, which I'm somehow quite sure will be a very healthy boy._

Beep...beep...beep

The Japanese boy stopped writing and approached the videophone, punching the button to answer it. "Heero Yuy."

"Heero." Lady Une's face appeared on the screen. "I need your help. There is a rumor that someone from Barton family plans to take the world before this year ends."

The short haired boy narrowed his eyes. "I'll investigate it."

"Thank you, Heero." Une nodded formally and disconnected.

The Japanese boy put his hand over his stomach and whispered. "I hope you're strong enough for a long and hard ride, little Shinigami..... I need to ensure your future."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
Christmas Eve

"Stop it. Relena Peacecraft is in here too." Dekim Barton shouted, but the Japanese boy ignored him and shot the base with his double riffle beam nevertheless. He didn't care whether Relena was there or not. He only cared about one thing. The future of his child.

Duo's child.

He wouldn't let his child grow up in war like he did.

"Heero!" Duo shouted worriedly as he watched from his screen the Wing gundam's broken pieces crumbled to the ground. He took off from where he fought with Zechs, Noin, Trowa, and Quatre and headed to Marimea's base.

Once his Deathscythe landed at the base, Duo quickly jumped off and checked the fallen Wing. Not finding the Japanese boy there, he ran into the basement and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Relena hugging an unconscious Heero.

"Heero!" Duo approached them, feeling worried and jealous at the same time. He pulled Heero away from Relena and lifted the Japanese boy in his arms, carrying him from the basement.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hilde!" Duo shouted as he kicked his front door open. "Call the doctor!" He rushed into the bedroom and put Heero on the bed. Duo was checking Heero's injuries when Hilde entered the bedroom. "Have you called the doctor, Hilde?" Duo asked without turning his head, eyes focused on checking Heero's body.

"Not yet, I want to know... "

"Call him now!" Duo glared at his wife. "Heero is injured."

"Okay..."

At Hilde's answer, Duo quickly returned his attention to Heero. After doing a quick check up, Duo felt relieved that Heero's injuries weren't fatal. He sighed and caressed Heero's cheek gently. "You made me very worried, Heero......"

"Duo."

Duo turned in surprise and saw his wife standing in the doorway with a white bearded man. "Doctor Philip has arrived. Let him do his job."

Duo nodded in relief and stood up stepping aside to let the doctor take his place. He wanted to watch the doctor but Hilde approached him. "You're a mess, Duo. I think you need to take a bath."

Happy that Heero was fine and relieved that Hilde didn't hear him, Duo didn't protest. He nodded and headed to the bathroom, leaving Hilde and the doctor to take care of Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 196  
Christmas Day

"Hi." Duo smiled gently as he watched Heero slowly open his eyes.

"Duo?" The Japanese boy's voice was slurred. "Where am I?"

"In my house. Want a drink?"

"Aa..." Suddenly Heero gasped and put one hand over his mouth.

"Heero?" Duo was surprised and alarmed. "What's up? Are you in pain?"

"Bathroom." Heero blurted out and clamped his mouth with his hand again. His face was pale and his other hand was holding his stomach.

Duo wasted no time. He lifted the Japanese boy into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. He reached it in time to set Heero down and watched the Japanese boy approach the wash stand and vomit into it. "Heero, Heero, are you okay?" Duo was really worried. He caressed Heero's back as the Japanese boy emptied his stomach into the stand. It took Heero five minutes to finally regain his composure.

"I am.... fine..." Heero wiped his mouth and turned on the water to clean the wash stand. He slowly stood up while Duo looked at him with worry.

"Are you feeling better now?" Duo brushed Heero's forehead. "You look pale."

"I'm really fine." Heero's shaky voice betrayed his words.

"No, you aren't." Duo snorted and lifted the Japanese boy into his arms, carrying him back to the bed.

He just lowered Heero onto the bed and was about to pull the covers over the Japanese boy when Hilde entered the room, smiling delightfully. "Duo, I'm pregnant!!"

"You're what!???" Heero forgotten, Duo released the covers and approached his wife. "Are you serious?"

Hilde nodded, smiling widely. "Doctor Philip just checked me thoroughly. It's positive, I'm two months pregnant."

Duo opened his mouth but no sound came out. Two months pregnant. So that was why Hilde often got tired while tidying the house and hadn't waited for him to have dinner when he was late. Oh yes, now it was all obvious to him since Hilde was not in her usual condition. Hilde was pregnant. Hilde was carrying his child!! Laughter erupted from his open mouth and Duo grabbed Hilde's waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Yes, you are, darling." Hilde laughed too.

Duo smiled widely as he lowered his wife and kissed her passionately.

Neither was aware of the Japanese boy lying on their bed watching them with dull blue eyes. The boy didn't smile, didn't laugh, and didn't cry either. He just watched with one hand pressed against his stomach.

He could only watch.....


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you, Duo."

"Anytime, Heero. Take care yourself. You still look a little pale."

"Aa..."

The Japanese boy watched as the car pulled away and disappeared from his sight. Then he turned around and entered the lab where he had been living for the past few months.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _27th of December, AC 196_

 _Finally the second war can be avoided, Odin. I know I should be happy for the bright future of Little Shinigami, but I don't feel happy at all._

 _Duo brought me home while I was unconscious after Marimea's death. I was happy when I woke up with Duo smiling down on me. I was happy when he carried me to the bathroom and stayed with me while my nausea attacked me. I was happy when he carried me back to the bed and lowered me onto the bed._

 _But that was all._

 _Hilde came in and told Duo good news._

 _She was pregnant too, Odin. Two months gone, almost the same as me._

 _Duo was very happy. He smiled and laughed. He kissed Hilde long and gently._

 _........... I want to be kissed too._

 _I want to be hugged too....._

 _I wanted to tell him that I was pregnant too, that I was carrying his child too....._

 _But ... that would destroy his happiness......_

 _Duo would be torn between me and Hilde....... Between my child and her child.... He would be sad, depressed, and stressed._

 _I don't want that. All I want is that for Duo to be happy._

 _I just ...._

 _I just hope I can be a part of his happiness ........_

 _but apparently I hope for too much......._

 _Do you think little Shinigami will hate me for not telling his father about his existence? I hope little Shinigami can forgive me. I will try to be both father and mother for him._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 197  
Middle of January.

"No no no! I want ten red roses, ten white roses, and five yellow roses. No more no less."

"But Hilde, yellow roses are rare, I... " Duo winced as his wife's expression turned dark on the videophone's screen.

"I'm only asking you to buy roses. You don't know how hard it is to carry your child."

"Okay okay, I'll buy them after the work." Duo said hurriedly and disconnected the videophone. He then slumped against his chair and sighed loudly. It wasn't easy to deal with his pregnant wife. He understood that Hilde was having cravings but everyday fulfilling his wife's demands was tiring him. Now where to find the flowers...... Duo closed his eyes in frustration. How could he find yellow roses, he wasn't a flower expert, damn it.......

.... Heero, sleeping among the lavender flowers he planted.......

Duo suddenly sat straight as the image flashed in his mind. Heero! That's it. Heero might know where to find the roses. Duo reached for the videophone and punched a certain number. It rang for a full minute before the screen revealed a familiar face.

The Japanese boy looked the same as always but his Prussian blue eyes lit up when he saw who was calling him. "Duo."

Duo smiled. "Hi Heero, how are you?"

The Japanese boy tilted his head slightly. "........ Fine."

"That's good. Do you know where to find red, white, and yellow roses?"

"Aa... you can find them at Lulu florist on Aqua Street."

Duo beamed. "Thank you, Heero. I don't know how I can find those flowers if I didn't have you."

"What are the flowers for? Do you want to do gardening?"

Duo chuckled and felt relaxed as he gazed warmly at the Japanese boy's face. "No, that's your department. I'm just fulfilling Hilde's demands. She is craving different things everyday."

"Oh." The Prussian blue orbs dimmed, but Duo didn't see it because he was busy putting his jacket on.

"I think being pregnant is not easy for her. I better hurry and buy the flowers. Talk to you later, Heero."

"Aa...."

Duo disconnected the videophone as he reached for his cap. If he had looked back at the screen, he would have noticed the Japanese boy's eyes became dull once again before the screen went blank.

Sadly, he didn't look.

If he had, maybe history would've changed.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _13th of January, AC 197_

 _........ Duo called me just to ask where to buy roses..... Would he have still remembered me if Hilde didn't crave for roses, Odin? Red, white, and yellow roses. That isn't so hard to get. I would gladly exchange her craving for mine. I don't think I'll ever get mine, not without raising suspicious from Duo......._

 _Tell me Odin, why do I crave Duo's omelet? Why do I have to crave Duo's omelet only? Not ordinary omelets?_

 _I hope little Shinigami will grow up just fine with my cravings unfulfilled......_

 _Omelet...._

 _Duo...._

 _Both I can't have......_

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _15th of January, AC 197_

 _The pain started this morning and lasted for one hour, Odin. Dr. J didn't exaggerate. It's horrible. My stomach felt like it was being torn but I can handle it. It's a small price to pay for having little Shinigami. It's a good thing that I have bought some of the items that little Shinigami would need later._

 _Do you think he will like the blue pastel baby carrier, Odin? I also bought some clothes for him. I couldn't resist buying him a pair of black shirt and shorts. Little Shinigami will look good in black just like his father, don't you think, Odin?_

 _I hope little Shinigami will have his father's eyes. Violet eyes._

 _So bright, so full of happiness._

 _The eyes that I would love to be given the attention of once again.........._

Suddenly the Japanese boy cried out and slumped against the desk, head on the desk and hands on his stomach. The pen clattered to the floor. He gritted his teeth as his body trembled and tensed. The only sound heard in the room was his pants. The short haired boy whimpered and his eyes looked far away as if searching for someone.

But of course, there was no one there to help him.

There was no one there to comfort him either.

"Duo..." The boy whimpered and closed his eyes, letting the pain make his stomach its play toy.

It was an hour later that his pants lessened and his body gradually stopped trembling and became relaxed once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _21st of January, AC 197_

 _The timing of the pain attacks is rather predictable now, Odin. It appears about three or four times a day and four or five hours apart. I can understand why so many people abort the pregnancy from this potion even if their spouse was there by their side. Awakened in the middle of night to suffer an hour of ripping pain is not a pleasant thing. Not to mention the pregnancy also affects our emotional states._

 _It makes me feel so weak, so worthless. I feel like crying when I want to eat Duo's omelet which I know I can never have. My chest hurts every time I think that no one wants to live with me._

 _However, no matter painful it is, I won't abort my pregnancy. Not when I will have little Shinigami in my life. He is worth every pain I suffer. Not everyone is given a chance to have a child, ne? Especially me, a killer, a terrorist...._

 _I don't know how to raise a child, but I have searched the net for such information and got plenty of it. One site said that I should sing or talk to little Shinigami since he can hear me while he is still inside. I never sing. My voice is not good enough for that, but I'll try my best. I've downloaded a couple of lullaby songs and I hope little Shinigami won't mind hearing my bad voice ...... Don't laugh at me from above while I'm singing for my son, Odin._

 _I just...._

 _........ I just wished Duo would be here to raise our son together...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Colony 197  
Middle of February

Duo sighed and leaned against his chair, one hand kneading his forehead. Hilde craved chocolate this time. He would think it as an easy task if not for the fact that she wanted him to make the chocolate and write their names on it.

Duo didn't like to be forced to do something and lately he felt forced to fulfill his wife's demands every day. Damn, if not for the baby he wouldn't do it.

Making chocolate also reminded him about Heero and how he had spent last year's Valentine's Day in laughter and happiness. Heero was there, giving him chocolate and congratulating him for his success in establishing his company.

Duo lowered his hand from his forehead and stared far away, replaying his past. He was very happy at that time and always laughed every day.

"Duo! Where's my chocolate?!"

Hilde's shout snapped Duo back to the present. He sighed and stood up carrying the chocolate he had made for his wife. Five months more and he would get those happy days back, Duo reminded himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _14th of February, AC 197_

 _Ne Odin, this pregnancy has made me very emotional._

 _I want to find a way to turn back the time.... I want to go back to 14th of February AC 196. I know I was happy at that time. Duo ate my chocolate and we spent the day together, kissing and hugging. That was the day where I felt very contented and happy. I even had planned to make a bigger Deathscythe chocolate next year._

 _Who would have thought that this year I would spend this day without him? I was so confident at that time that Duo would stay with me._

 _I miss Duo... I miss him so much..._

The Japanese boy closed the diary and leaned against the headboard. He put one hand on his stomach. Caressing his stomach gently, the Japanese boy started humming.

 

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night............ "

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 197  
Early April

Duo slammed the door to his office loudly and slumped down in his chair. Howard had gotten used to Duo's temper by now. No doubt Hilde was asking for another difficult thing. "What is it, this time?" The old man asked as he sorted his papers.

"A house." Duo growled.

Howard stopped his sorting and looked at the braided boy. "Excuse me?"

"She says she feels trapped and wants a bigger house. She described for almost an hour exactly how she wants the house to look."

"Bigger? I recall you telling me that she needs a maid and a gardener to maintain your current house."

"Right. I told that to her." Duo sighed. "And she started wailing about how difficult it is for her to carry my child."

Howard shook his head. "She exaggerates."

"I know. But Doctor Philip says not to make her sad or depressed. It isn't good for the baby."

"So you're going to buy her a house?" Howard asked perplexed.

Duo sighed. "What else I can do? I have enough money for that so I'd rather fulfill her wish than have to listen to her wailing and risking my child's life." The braided boy stood up. "Can you handle the company alone for today, Howard? I need to search for a house that meets her description."

"No problem for me." Howard stood up too and patted Duo's back. He loved Duo like his own son and he knew it had been a long time since Duo laughed freely or smiled that sunny smile. "Come on, don't be so down like that. There's only three months left, right? Then you'll have your cheerful and passionate wife once again and also a cute child."

"You're right." Duo smiled slightly. "Thanks Howard, I really need the support."

"You're welcome." Howard smiled back and watched as the braided boy walked out of the office.

Beep...beep...beep.

Job again. Howard sighed and walked to Duo's desk, answering the videophone. The screen flickered and showed an image of a messy haired boy. "Heero Yuy?" Howard raised an eyebrow. His mood wasn't too good after his talk with Duo and the appearance of Duo's ex-lover didn't make it better. Back then when they were still together, Howard wasn't too keen when he learned that the Japanese boy only stayed at the house and did gardening while Duo was working hard. It looked like the Japanese boy was only taking advantage of Duo. To be honest, he didn't think a soldier like Yuy could care for Duo. In his opinion, the Japanese boy only stayed with Duo for convenience and sex.

"What do you want?" Howard asked roughly.

The Japanese boy looked startled for a second but quickly regained his composure. "Is Duo there?"

"No, he went out to find a house for Hilde."

"A house?"

"Yes, a bigger house. He wants the best for his wife." Howard lied.

"Oh...."

Howard noticed how the Prussian blue eyes dulled in a flash and thought that the Japanese boy was upset about the house. He felt satisfied knowing the Japanese boy couldn't take advantage of Duo now that the braided boy was married. However, he couldn't help but asking the very question that had been bothering him. "Yuy, I know that you liked staying with Duo, but why did you leave him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The Japanese boy looked at the older man with dull eyes. "Duo is happier with Hilde." and then the screen went blank.

Howard was surprised at the answer and stared at the now black screen in shock. At that second he realized that Heero Yuy cared for Duo Maxwell. Loved him, maybe. Loved him so much that he was willing to leave in order to make Duo happy. Howard gripped the edge of the desk to hold his body from falling down as he realized one more thing.

There hadn't been a day that Duo didn't laugh and smile when Heero was still with him.

Was Duo really happier with Hilde?

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _9th of April, AC 197_

 _Stupid. I'm so stupid, Odin. This pregnancy has made me so emotional that I forgot about using my brain. I called Duo just now! I called him just to ask for his omelet!!! What a baka I am... I can't let him see me in this condition. He'll get suspicious and disgusted....._

 _I can't say I'm lucky that it's Howard who answered my call, though. I should haven't called..... If I didn't call I wouldn't have known that Duo was buying Hilde a house....._

 _A bigger house..... the best for his wife...._

 _Ne, Odin..... It hurts... Hilde can get a house while I can't get such a small omelet....._


	7. Chapter 7

After Colony 197  
Late April

The Japanese boy walked out of the bathroom, face paled and body trembled slightly. His t-shirt couldn't conceal the obvious bulge on his stomach. Slowly and carefully, he walked toward his desk and sat down, reaching for his blue book.

 _22nd of April, AC 197_

 _Little Shinigami becomes bigger, Odin. I have difficulty to bend over now and not to mention the increasing visits to the bathroom. But then, it's the proof that he's growing just fine._

 _I'm thinking about buying a house for him, Odin. I don't want him to grow up in a laboratory like this. He deserves a better place. A house not too small and not too big. It'll have a yard where he can play with his friends and maybe a garden if I can afford it. Do you think he will like it, Odin?_

Beep...beep...beep

The Japanese boy stopped writing and walked slowly toward the videophone. Carefully standing so only his face would be visible on the screen, he pressed the answering machine. "Heero Yuy."

"Finally! I thought you were out somewhere." A loud voice boomed. Impatience and irritation were clearly heard.

"Duo, what..."

"I can't stand it anymore!" Duo cut in. "She doesn't let me touch her stomach! Damn it, I want to feel my child in there! And not to mention she has forced me to remain celibate for the past three months! Honestly Heero, you'd think a pregnant woman would want to be hugged and caressed by her husband but no, she even requested a separated bedroom for her!"

"Du..."

"She asks too much! New clothes, jewelries, furniture, food.. luckily my company goes so well that I can afford all of them, but I think it's too much even for a pregnant woman! The fucking doctor doesn't help any. He encourages me to fulfill every one of her wishes!" Duo panted. His face was red and his eyes showed frustration. He closed his eyes for some minutes and when he opened them back, he had regained control over his emotions. "Gomen Heero.... " Duo slumped against the chair behind him. "I shouldn't vent my anger on you..."

The Japanese boy just shook his head. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Aa..." Duo sighed. "I never thought being a husband would be this hard..."

"It's worth it. You'll have a child at the end."

"Aa... you're right." Duo smiled slightly. "I'm going to be a father."

Off the screen, the Japanese boy put one hand over his stomach. "Yes, you'll be......"

"It's been a long time since I've talked to you.... " Duo frowned. "You look paler, Heero."

"I'm fine." Heero said quickly. "You look taller, Duo."

Duo grinned. "Four inches to be exact. I think I can grow more."

"Good for you then." Heero looked thoughtful for a minute. "Have you thought of a name for your child, Duo?"

"Yeah." Duo nodded. "It's Helen Maxwell."

"Helen? You're having a daughter?"

"Dr. Philip said so."

"What if it's a boy?" The Japanese boy unconsciously caressed his stomach off the screen

"Solo then. Solo Maxwell." Duo smiled. "I gotta go now. Need to finish my work. Thank you for listening to my rambling, Heero." Duo smiled and then the screen went blank.

"Solo...." The Japanese boy murmured as he looked at the now blank screen. He then slowly walked back toward his desk and sat down, resuming his writing.

 _Duo called, Odin._

 _It's a good thing that I'm not so emotional today that I can handle Duo's call just fine. I don't understand why Hilde doesn't let Duo caress her stomach though. I'll trade anything to have Duo caress my child and me as well....... And for her to even ask Duo not to touch her and sleep separately is really a big question mark for me. My body cries for his touch. Every night I want him at my side, comforting me when the pain comes........_

 _But then, I'm happy Duo called today. I had him name our son without him even knowing it._

 _Solo..... my little Shinigami.... You're Solo Maxwell, though I probably won't reveal your last name to you.... I hope you'll forgive me when I refuse to tell you your last name ......._

 _I don't want to ruin Duo's happiness...._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 197  
Early May

Duo frowned. He had been frowning since morning. He felt like he had forgotten something important but he couldn't remember what it was......

"Duo, stop frowning. Look, do I look good in this dress?" Hilde stepped out from the changing room and turned around slowly.

Duo forced a smile. "Yes it looks good on you." They have been in the mall since the morning since Hilde wanted new clothes to suit her growing body. He eyed the piles of clothes Hilde had chosen. "Have you got all the clothes you want?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't gotten half of the clothes I want." Hilde scorned.

Duo sighed and resigned to his fate, accompanying his now picky wife.

Meanwhile, away from the mall, a Japanese boy sat at his desk in the laboratory, a small glass box on his right hand. He looked longingly at the small white figure inside the box while he sometimes stole a glance to the clock on the wall. After looking at the white figure for a long, long time, he set it down and reached for his blue diary.

 _2nd of May, AC 197_

 _Duo didn't call, probably Hilde kept him busy.... I know he doesn't have to call me.... but ... I wish he would.... I really wish he would....._

 _It hurts, Odin. It hurts so much that when I finally have a date to celebrate my birthday, I have no one to celebrate it with..... I don't expect him to give me a present.... I just want him to remember me, to show that he somewhat still cares for me....._

 _I wanna go back...._

 _Go back to the time where I had Duo at my side........_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 197  
Late May

"Tomato, peanuts, apples..." Duo grunted as he grabbed the said items and shoved them in his basket. He was used to fancy shopping by now, but he felt forced. Hilde had come to the time where she didn't want to do any work so that left Duo to take care of himself and his wife. It might be not so bad if not for the fact that Hilde still wouldn't let him touch her on the stomach. Dr. Philip also told him not to force his wife to do anything and always grant his wife's requests.

To tell the truth, Duo was tired of doing these mundane things. If not for the baby and his love for Hilde, he might have retaliated by ignoring Hilde. He just wished that he could caress his child, hear the beating of her tiny heart, and feel his child kick against her mother's stomach... ..... Unfortunately Dr. Philip said that some mothers disliked their spouse touching them during pregnancy and Hilde was one of them.

Damn! He wanted to touch his child!!! Duo shoved the milk cartoons into his basket and turned around to head toward the cashier, only to bump against someone, causing them to drop the apples on their hands. "Sorry." Duo said quickly. He knelt down to pick up the apples and came face to face with a bulging stomach covered with soft clothes. He was stunned as he realized he had bumped into a pregnant woman.

Strange thing was he suddenly felt the urge to caress the bulging flesh. Was it because of the woman's lavender scent or because of the warmth radiating from her, Duo didn't know. His body acted on automatic and Duo found his right hand already caressing the rounded flesh slowly. It felt so delicate and soft against his palm. How he had wanted to touch, to caress Hilde's stomach like this.

Not aware of the surprised gasp from the pregnant woman, Duo rested his head lightly on the rounded flesh, ear pressed against it. He closed his eyes and for some seconds all sounds vanished, except for the faint throbbing of a new life beneath the flesh and the soft breathing of the mother. "My child..." Duo whispered as he nuzzled the velvety flesh and then slowly he turned his head and delivered a kiss against the clothed stomach. "My beloved child..." He murmured longingly and his hand wondered lower and slipped beneath the loose dress, wanting to caress the soft flesh directly.

The mother gave a sharp gasp and the next second, Duo found himself shoved to the floor amongst the apples. He blinked in surprise and his mind returned from its sudden vacation of a few seconds ago. What the... What the hell had he done???!!! Duo quickly looked up and saw the mother huddled against the wall, hands around her belly. With her head bowed and shoulders hunched, she seemed so fragile and scared. It struck him that he was just so close to harassing a pregnant woman by slipping his hand under her dress.

He stood quickly and took a step back, putting distance between them for the mother's sake. "So...sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to do that. I'm really sorry. My wife is also pregnant and she doesn't let me touch her stomach so I ..... " Duo was at the loss of words. It seemed nothing he said would justify his recent actions. He looked at the woman, trying to see her face but her long blonde hair hid it beneath. Finally not knowing what to do, Duo bowed his head. "I'm really, really sorry. It won't happen again. My name is Duo Maxwell, the owner of Maxwell Salvage Company. If you want to sue me for my action, feel free to do it. I won't deny it."

The woman just kept silent, not moving from her spot on the wall. Duo took his name card from his wallet and slowly knelt down, putting it on the floor. And then he stood up slowly, not wanting to surprise the woman.

"I'll leave you now. There's my name card on the floor if you want to charge me for what I have done. I'm really sorry for doing it." He then walked away from the woman, knowing she would feel safer without him near her.

What he didn't know was the woman's blue eyes watched his retreating back until he disappeared before she removed herself from the wall and knelt slowly to pick up the card. Tracing one finger on the card, the woman whispered longingly.

"Duo....."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _23rd of May, AC 197_

 _I met Duo this morning when I went out shopping, Odin. Gratefully, he didn't recognize me in my disguise. He caressed my stomach and kissed it gently, whispering about his child. It stunned me for a moment. I never thought I would get caressed again........_

 _I have missed it..... sorely missed his touch...._

 _Was it good or bad that I quickly realized what was happening and shoved him away? I was really afraid at that moment that he would recognize me and all hell would break lose.... gratefully, he decided to walk away. I didn't know what I would have done if he had touched me....... I was so close to rushing into his arms and spilling everything to him...._

 _Me and my unstable emotions....._

 _Hilde is a fool not to let Duo caress her stomach.... Duo is a passionate person and he must be so desperate to touch his unborn daughter that he resorted to touching a pregnant stranger.... Fortunately it was me..... I should thank Hilde for that. Because of her, Solo can have a touch from his father....._

 _Still..... I wished I was Hilde....._

 _I missed Duo so much......_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 197  
Early June

"Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night..."

The Japanese boy sitting against the headboard hummed softly, one hand caressing his swelling belly.

"Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber slee..OH."

The soft hum was replaced with a pain gasp. The Japanese boy needed some seconds to recover and when he did, he looked down at his belly and murmured questioningly. "Solo?..... You just kicked?"

The Japanese boy gasped in pain again. He smiled slightly and caressed his stomach. "I guess that's a yes then. Ah!" The boy had both hands on his stomach now. "Don't get too excited in there, little Shinigami." Still smiling slightly, the boy then continued humming.

"Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night......"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

 _7th of June, AC 197_

 _Odin! Solo just kicked!! Not once, he kicked repeatedly. I felt like I was in hell and heaven all at the same time. I'm glad he kicks a lot but the pain is almost unbearable..... Anyway it's worth it._

 _Solo really takes after his father. He can't stay still in five minutes. I bet he'll be as vivacious as Duo. I wonder what he'll be like when he grows up. He will possibly inherit his father's agility and stealth with the enthusiasm he showed just now._

 _Anyway, whatever he chooses to be later, as long as it isn't destructive, I won't mind. I just hope he'll stay with me till it's the time for him to have his own family....._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 197  
Middle of June

The quiet laboratory was filled with pain gasps from the Japanese boy panted lying on the bed. His eyes were closed and his face contorted in pain while his hands were around his swelling belly. He trembled and jerked every few minutes. "Duo...." The Japanese boy whimpered and tried to roll to his side but failed. He was too heavy now.

The lavender flowers in the pot on the desk was the only living being that witnessed the boy's suffering and they could do nothing to help him. They could only watch as the boy whimpered and called for his ex lover longingly over and over, one hand raised as if wanting to reach something .... Someone.... But then it fell down dejectedly as the boy realized no one would catch his reaching hand. It repeated again and again, hand raised and then down, accompanying by longing whimpers and gasps of pain.

It was one hour later did the boy stopped gasping and jerking. His breath slowly became steady and soon the boy feel asleep, too tired to move or do anything else. The pain would come back four-five hours later, waking the boy from his slumber.

Far away from the cold and secluded laboratory, in a large house with three stories, a woman sat on the chair, speaking to someone on the videophone. "When will you do the operation, Philip?"

"At the end of the month. I have calculated the timing and it's the best time for delivery." A white beard man on the screen answered.

The short haired woman nodded. "Very well, I'll find a way to get rid of my husband around that time."

"Good. You'll have the child by the end of this month. Mrs. Maxwell."


	8. Chapter 8

_30th of June, AC 197_

 _I think I can have Solo in my arms soon, Odin. He became more and more vivacious as if trying to come out from his cocoon. I can't wait to have him, Odin._

 _My son.... My son will be born soon._

 _I wonder what he will look like. Will he have his father's eyes? Will he have that silky chestnut gold hair?_

 _I have so many things I want to do with him. Eating ice cream, playing basketball, going to Wonderland.... so many things..... I hope he will laugh like his father. ..... I hope I won't fail to make him happy....._

Buzz!

The Japanese boy looked up from where he was writing, frowning slightly. He slowly stood up, wobbling slightly, and grabbed the blue diary. He walked toward the main computer and pressed one button to reveal a white bearded man standing in front of the laboratory's front door, holding a bag. Frowning deeper, the boy pushed the speaker button and spoke up. "What do you want?"

The man looked startled and looked up to the camera. He composed himself before answering. "I'm a friend of Dr. J. Can I come in?"

"No, I can't accept any visitors right now."

"But I want to help with your pregnancy."

The words startled the Japanese boy. He narrowed his eyes and pushed some buttons, turning on all the cameras to watch the man. "What did you say?"

"You're Heero, aren't you? I want to help you deliver your baby."

Heero trembled. "Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

The man looked around worriedly. "I can't tell you more right now. It's top secret. You have to let me in first."

The Japanese boy bit his lower lip and his left hand tightened on his blue book. "Why should I believe you?"

"I want to help J's pupil, that's all." The man glanced around once again. "Look, I can't stay too long outside. If you don't want any help, that's fine by me. I'll just go" The man turned around and was about to walk away when the Japanese boy stopped him.

"Wait. You can enter." Heero pushed a button to open the door and gave the man instruction to reach the main room. A few seconds later, the man walked into the room and stopped a few feet away from the Japanese boy who held his blue book tightly against his chest. "What's the top secret?"

"This." The man suddenly moved fast, pulling his gun from the bag and pointing it at the stunned Japanese boy. In normal conditions, Heero would have been able to move faster than the man, but in his pregnant state, he moved like a turtle compared to the man, who now ordered him. "Don't move or I'll shoot your baby."

The Japanese boy froze, surprise was obviously shown on his pale face. "What do you want?"

"Open the front door." The man gestured slightly.

Heero complied and the man approached the microphone and spoke to it. "You can enter now." Just as the man finished speaking, the Japanese boy decided to move. Heero threw the book he held at the man, causing the man to stagger for a moment. The boy used that chance to grab for the gun in the man's hand. However the man didn't give it easily. They struggled for some seconds until a shot echoed in the room. Heero cried out in pain, clutching his bleeding right arm and leaning against the computer while the man steadied his gun.

"I'm glad you came in time." The man glanced at the door, face relieved.

"You have underestimated him, Philip."

The Japanese boy turned his head to the speaker in surprise. A short haired woman was standing near the door, smoking gun on her hand, indicating she was the one who shot him. The Japanese boy widened his eyes in shock, first because he recognized the woman and second because the woman's stomach, which he knew should have been bulging like his was flat. "You... What..."

"Surprise, huh?" Hilde Maxwell sneered and approached them, gun pointing at the Japanese boy. "Don't underestimate him, Philip. He's trained to be a perfect killing machine."

"I never thought he could move like that in his current state." The man spoke while eyes trained on the bleeding boy.

"Now you know." Hilde stood next to the man. "Long time no see, Heero."

"What do you want, Hilde?" Heero growled.

"I'm just trying to keep you from stealing my husband," Hilde glared angrily. "bitch."

The Japanese boy narrowed his eyes. "I didn't try to steal your husband and I won't. You can be assured that you have your husband for yourself. Now leave me alone."

Hilde's face darkened and pointed to the Japanese boy's bulging stomach. "Do you think I'm stupid? You have planned to steal my husband by using the child in there. I know you wouldn't leave him so easily like that, not when he could provide you with whatever you wanted. Oh yes, I know it perfectly. You'll use the child to make Duo divorce me and take you back with him."

Heero chuckled bitterly. "Are you stupid? Duo won't take me back. He loves you..... "

"He should have!!" Hilde snarled. "After I trusted him and risked my life by turning against my OZ friends in the war to help him escape, he should've loved me!! But no, he just thanked me at the end of the war and went to live with you." The girl threw a look of full hatred at the Japanese boy. "I hate you. I have to work hard to gain his attention and to make him fancy me while you don't have to do anything at all! All the time we went out, he always talked about you and I had to endure it. I had to be a docile woman and make him happy all the time until he agreed to marry me! And now you threaten to destroy my hard work by giving him a child while I can never give him one!!!! I really hate you, Heero Yuy."

As Hilde spoke, the Japanese boy's expression didn't change but her last statement stunned him. "You can't?"

"The abortion ruined my womb." Hilde glared. "I was a soldier at that time and I couldn't be pregnant in the war."

"But Duo said you were a virgin..."

"Well, Philip fixed my hymen back." Hilde smirked. "Duo didn't know the difference."

"How could you..." The Japanese boy swayed, half from shock and half from losing blood. The man noticed it and spoke up. "Enough talking, Hilde. We better do the operation now."

Hilde nodded and without changing expression, fired twice at the Japanese boy's legs. Heero cried out in pain, as the bullets tore through each of his thighs, and collapsed on the floor, managing to fall on his back instead of his stomach. Philip was kneeling beside him in a flash and took out a small bag from his pocket.

"What..." The Japanese boy looked at the girl in pain and shock. "Why?... "

Hilde smirked cruelly. "I've planned this ever since Duo brought you home after the war and asked me to call a doctor for you. It was a coincidence that Philip was one of J's pupils long ago. He knew about the potion you took and detected the child in you. I was going to ask him to abort it but then I got a better idea. Since I can't give Duo a child, I'll raise yours instead. It is Duo's child after all."

Heero widened his eyes in horror realizing what Hilde's plan was. "No! You can't do that." He tried to roll and get up, but Hilde put her feet on the wound on his right thigh and pressed hard, making the Japanese boy cry out in pain.

"Don't struggle or I'll fire at your stomach instead." Her threat worked well as the boy stopped struggling at once. She then moved her foot onto the Japanese boy's chest. "Ready, Philip?"

"Yes." Philip had put on plastic gloves and held up the surgery knife he had taken from his bag. "Now boy, don't try to move or the child will be in danger."

"No..." Heero shook his head as Philip tore his dress to reveal his rounded belly and put local anesthetics on it. "No!!! Hilde, don't do this. I won't take Duo away from you."

"Too late. I need the child now that I have pretended to be pregnant." Hilde sneered. "Do it now, Philip. We don't have much time."

The man complied and ran his knife across the Japanese boy's stomach.

"NO!!!" Heero cried as he felt the knife cut into his flesh. "No!! Don't take my child from me!!!!"

Hilde pressed her foot harder on the Japanese boy's chest, making it difficult for him to breathe and preventing from moving too much. "It'll be my and Duo's child soon."

"No, you can't do this!" The Japanese boy shook his head as a pair of gloved hand sunk into his stomach and roamed inside. "Stop it! Stop it, Hilde!!! I won't disturb you and Duo!!!"

"Got it." Philip said as he slowly lifted a red bundle from inside the Japanese boy's stomach.

"NOOOO!!!" The Japanese boy cried brokenly as Philip lifted the red baby higher. "Don't take my baby!!! He's the only one I have!!"

"It's my child now." Hilde sneered and took out a cloth and a bottle of water from inside the bag. She poured the water on the cloth and gave it to Philip, who quickly used it to clean the baby. Hilde smiled. "Ah, it's a boy."

"Don't take my baby! Give him to me!!!" Heero struggled, trying to reach for his baby with his unwounded hand, but Hilde jammed her heel on the boy's hand, pinning it to the ground and making him cry out in pain.

"He's mine, now." Hilde looked at Philip and the baby. "Why hasn't he cried yet?"

"Give me a moment...." Having finished cleaning the baby, Philip cuffed his bottom once, twice and suddenly a loud cry echoed.

"My baby..." Heero whimpered brokenly, lifting his wounded hand. It trembled as it tried to reach for the baby.

"He is healthy." The man quickly bundled the baby with a clean and dry cloth and handed him to Hilde's waiting arms, out of the Japanese boy's reach. "Congratulation, you're a mother now, Mrs. Maxwell. Remember our deal."

Hilde smiled. "You'll get your money later, Philip. Let's go." She turned around and was about to walk away when a hand clutched her ankle.

"Give back.... " The Japanese boy spoke weakly. "Give back..... my son.... please..... "

Hilde kicked the hand away easily. "He isn't your son anymore. I don't think he'd want a male mother like you anyway." Hilde sneered. "Let's go Philip."

"I haven't patched him up yet..." Philip looked down on the Japanese boy worriedly. "He has lost so much blood..."

"Leave him."

"Huh?!"

"Leave. Him." Hilde said sternly and then walked away.

The man looked at the bleeding boy, then at the girl and then back at the boy. "Sorry boy, no hard feelings." Philip mumbled and followed the girl, leaving the Japanese boy bleeding on the floor.

"Aaah... " Heero sobbed as he extended his hand, trying to reach for the girl and his son. "My son...... ....." He tried to move but Hilde was already out of the room. ".... Solo.... ....." Tears flew out of the Prussian blue eyes. "..... Duo.... help....." The boy sobbed brokenly. His tears mingled with his spilled blood, painting the floor red. He weakly called the two people he loved over and over. His eyes slowly closed and his breath shortened as his life flew from him.

Above him, the monitor suddenly flickered and a goggled eyed man appeared on the screen. "Heero, I think this is the time to deliver.... HEERO!!!" The metal door next to the computer was quickly opened and the android J rushed to the bleeding boy. "Damn! You're dying!!!" It took only a few seconds for the android's mind to calculate all possible treatments to save his pupil's life and in the end, the android only have one way to save the dying boy. "This damn machine better work!" The android went to the computer and worked on it. Soon many unrecognizable letters flew on the screen before showing the confirmation.

 **Security code : X21DMHY**   
**Execute last project SB0102 [y/n]?**

The android punched the 'y' key on the keyboard and the screen changed again.

 **Enter password for terminating process :**

He typed the password.

 **Enter hint for password :**

He typed the hint.

 **All needed information completed.**   
**Executing SB0102**

The computer then beeped loudly and the room shook. J looked down at the bleeding boy and smiled sadly. "I hope he finds you soon, son." The android then went still, having using all his energy and data to execute the process. The room shook and began to change its structure.

Five minutes later, the room stopped shaking. The main computer, the android, and the bleeding boy were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

After Colony 197  
Beginning of July

"I'm home." Duo sighed. Hilde had asked him to go to L2 to maintain their company there and he delightedly complied, happy to be free from being his wife's slave for a few days. But now....

"Welcome home." Hilde walked out from the bedroom.

Duo dropped his jaw as he noticed his wife's flat stomach. "Hilde.. Are you...when... how..."

Hilde smiled. "I delivered yesterday and I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Dr. Philip was wrong about the gender, though. Want to see your son?"

Duo nodded dumbly and followed his wife to the bedroom he had prepared for the baby before. His heart fluttered. A son! He had a son now! He approached the baby box in anticipation and was mesmerized when he saw the sleeping angel inside, which happened to inherit his chestnut gold hair. "My son...." He whispered in awe. "Thank you, Hilde."

"You have to give him a name." Hilde slowly lifted the baby and gave him to Duo.

Duo carefully put the baby in the crook of his arms and gazed down on him lovingly. "Solo Maxwell. His name is Solo Maxwell."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After Colony 197  
Middle of July

"Come on come on..." Duo muttered as he punched a certain number on the videophone.

Beep. "I'm not at home right now. Leave a message..."

"Damn!" Duo disconnected the videophone and slumped down in the chair. This was his fifth call. Where was Heero? This was the first time he had had difficulty contacting Heero. Usually Heero was always there, answering his call. There were so many things he wanted to tell the Japanese boy.

"Duo, can you go and buy milk for Solo?" Hilde entered his study room.

"Huh?"

"I'm tired and want to rest." Hilde yawned. "Solo is so annoying. He cried a lot last night."

Duo frowned, not liking that Hilde found Solo annoying. "He wouldn't cry that much if you fed him yourself."

"I can't" Hilde glared. "I told you so. Dr. Philip has checked me..."

"... and you aren't allowed to feed Solo, I know I know. Sorry, Hilde." Duo cut in, sensing trouble. He quickly stood up and reached for his coat. "I'll buy it now." He left his wife and went to Solo's bedroom, delivering a kiss to the sleeping angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~

BUZZ

Duo pushed the bell again. After buying the milk, he had decided to stop at the laboratory where Heero lived. However, no one answered the bell. Duo thumped the door in his irritation and to his surprise the door swung open.

His curiosity turned into suspicion. He knew Heero, and the Japanese boy wouldn't leave a door unlocked. He carefully entered the laboratory and checked the rooms one by one. He finally reached the main room and looked around, trying to find something unusual or out of place. His eyes fell on the bed and without thinking he approached it. The bed was plain and simple, covered with a white blanket. Was this where Heero slept? It looked so cold....

Duo looked around and noticed something on the desk near the bed. He approached it and was surprised to see a pot of withering violet flowers. This was Heero's favorite flower! And seeing the flowers' condition, it was obvious Heero had abandoned them a few days. Damn, where was he? Duo checked the desk, trying to find some hints to Heero's whereabouts and was startled when he saw the glass box near the pot. He reached for the box and held it up, looking at the white figure inside.

"You kept this, Heero?" Duo whispered in disbelief. A smiling Heero flashed before his eyes and Duo blinked. White day.... that was the first time he saw Heero smiling. He liked seeing Heero smile and remembered every time he managed to make the boy smile. Once was when he bought the Japanese boy a pair of new shoes and later when he took Heero cruising...Duo widened his eyes as he remembered why he took Heero cruising. Heero's birthday!!! He had forgotten the birthday he had assigned for Heero!!!

Duo slapped his head. Heero might be angry with him. That's why he couldn't find the Japanese boy. Damn, he had to make it up to him..... He looked at the glass box in his hand and saw a smiling Heero flash before him again. He really had to apologize and buy Heero a great present. It had been long time since he saw Heero smiling. Last time was ........

Duo frowned.

Last time Heero smiled.........

........was when they were cruising.

Duo frowned harder, trying to remember other times that Heero had smiled and found none. Heero had stopped smiling not long after the cruise! Damn him for not realizing it! After cursing himself for being ignorant, Duo looked thoughtfully at the glass box. What had made Heero stop smiling? What happened after the cruise...

Hilde!

Duo felt struck by lightening when he realized Heero stopped smiling after Hilde appeared between them. The Japanese boy had reverted back like when he first met him. Never smiled, never showed any expressions. Damn! He was a fool to believe that Heero wasn't disturbed with Hilde's appearance. The Japanese boy was surely unhappy that he stopped smiling after that!!

As if someone had turned on the light in his mind, Duo found himself tracing his memories.

Heero tensed when he said Hilde's name, the sign that the Japanese boy was upset.

Heero's eyes flashed or dimmed when he talked about his day with Hilde or something alike. It was jealous or pain or sadness flashed on those Prussian blue eyes.

Duo's eyes widened in horror as the past events flashed in his mind and he now knew what the Japanese boy's gesture meant. Nononono, what had he done? Why didn't he realize it until now?

"..... Do you plan to stay with me in this house forever?" The Japanese boy looked vulnerable and nervous for a few second before he said those words.

Duo had to lean against the wall when he realized the meaning of Heero's words. That was as close as Heero was able to say for a proposal!!! Fuck! Where did his eyes and mind go during that time? Right, always thinking about Hilde! He failed to see the feelings behind the Japanese boy's words and wrongly thought Heero was emotionless in dealing with something like that.

Heero had cared for him. Heero possibly loved him enough to propose to him!!! Damn it all to the helll!! The desperation to find Heero was bigger now that Duo realized how wrong he had treated the Japanese boy. He had to apologize to Heero!!

Duo desperately searched all the rooms in the laboratory but he couldn't find Heero. Finally he gave up and settled on leaving a note on the desk asking Heero to call him once he got home. Duo looked long at the glass box and then put it in his pocket before walking out of the laboratory.

He would give it back to Heero once he found him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 197  
Early August

Duo entered his study room and slumped against his chair. He had just gone to the laboratory again and found his note still in the exact place, untouched. Heero must be really angry at him for leaving without telling him. Where did Heero go? Duo looked at the ceiling. It had been long time since he last talked to Heero. He missed the Japanese boy.

A month after pregnancy and Hilde hadn't changed except for craving strange things. She had given almost all her duties to their maids, a butler to welcome him home, a housemaid to take care of his bath, and a cook to cook for them. Their company had grown bigger and had several new branches in some colonies, categorizing him as a rich man. Money was not a problem for him now. But even though he had a wife, a son, and large sum of money, he didn't feel satisfied..... His wife wouldn't wait for him if he came late and they slept in separate bedrooms. The butler only could welcome him home formally, not with a soft greeting, a kiss or a hug he used to receive every night. The cook couldn't make the food as delicious as he used to eat. The gardener made his garden beautiful, but he couldn't find a sleeping boy under an oak tree........... The boy who would melt in his arms every time he kissed him, the boy who waited for him every night, the boy who cooked the most delicious food he ever tasted.....

Duo missed the life he had had with Heero.

He could endure it during Hilde's pregnancy, telling himself Hilde would make it up to him after it. But now he found out, Hilde would be always like that, pregnant or not.

He had made a mistake by marrying Hilde.....

Solo's cries snapped Duo from his thoughts. He quickly went into the baby room and took his angel in his arms, trying to make him stop crying. A few minutes of rocking and humming, his angel stopped crying and laughed happily. Duo was stunned when he saw his angel open his eyes.

Violet, the same eyes as his. Obvious proof that this angel was his.

Duo smiled and kissed his son's forehead. Even though he had made mistake by marrying Hilde, his wife had given him this angel. He wouldn't divorce her. His angel needed his father and mother to grow up with. He would tolerate Hilde for the sake of his child.

"Sleep well my angel." Duo murmured and put the yawning child in his box.

After making sure his angel slept well, Duo walked out of the room quietly. His mind resumed his thoughts once again. For his angel, he would tolerate Hilde, but that didn't mean he had to sacrifice his own needs. He wanted Heero ..... Maybe he could ask Heero to be his son's private teacher, that way he would often meet Heero........ .

All he had to do now was find Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 198  
Late April

"Congratulations, Sally, Wufei." Duo smiled and shook the newlyweds' hands while his violet eyed angel cooed happily in his other hand.

"Thank you, Duo." Sally smiled and gave a peck to the giggling angel. "Solo is so cute. I hope I'll have one as cute as him."

"Of course you will. I'm going to hit the food." Duo waved and walked away, giving a chance to the others to greet the newlyweds. He was picking a drink when a familiar voice called.

"Hello, Duo."

Duo was surprised. He hadn't heard that voice in a long, long time. Last time he heard it, was at his wedding party. Turning around, he was face to face with a woman with blue eyes. "Relena."

The Queen of the world nodded and smiled. "Long time no see." Duo nodded while Solo cooed, dragging Relena's attention to him. "He is so cute."

"He's my angel." Duo beamed.

Relena tilted her head slightly. "His hair and eyes are yours, but his face.... He looks like Heero."

Duo kissed Solo's cheek. As Solo grew up, it startled him as he saw how closely Solo resembled Heero, save his violet eyes and chestnut hair. "You're the seventh one who said that. Don't let Hilde hear you say that. She'll have a fit."

"Where's she?"

Duo shrugged. "Last time I saw, she was talking to Noin."

".....still no news about Heero?"

Duo shook his head. After a month waiting for Heero to cool off and come back, Duo became worried when the Japanese boy didn't return. He contacted Trowa and Quatre but like him, they didn't know about Heero's whereabouts and were surprised to find Heero missing. Together, they contacted the others but none of them knew where Heero was.

Feeling really worried, Duo then searched for the Japanese boy and asked the others to help him, including Lady Une, who asked Relena to use her influence to find where Heero was. Months passed and all efforts still resulted nothing. No one knew where Heero was. The Japanese boy seemed to disappear without a trace.

Relena smiled wistfully. "I miss him."

Duo nodded. "Me too. Don't worry, we'll find him. No matter how long it takes, I'll find him."

"I hope he will show up before I get married. I really want him to attend my wedding." Relena then smiled at him. "I have to go now. I'm glad Heero has a friend like you who cares for him, Duo. I'll ask my detectives to work harder."

Duo watched Relena walk away and then chuckled bitterly. Friend huh? Heero was more than a friend to him, but only Quatre and Trowa knew it. Well, Wufei probably knew it since he once kissed Heero in the cell when the three of them were confined. However after the first war, he rarely showed up with Heero and with him dating Hilde at that time, the others never thought about their relationship as more than best friends. They still thought him as a good and loyal husband while the truth was he no longer touched Hilde. He couldn't bring himself to do that, not while Heero's images flashed in his mind so often.

He gulped his drink and looked at Solo wistfully. "I'll show you a person who looks just like you, Solo. I'm sure you'll like him."

Solo cooed and laughed happily. Duo's eyes softened. "I'll make him laugh as freely as you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 199  
Middle of February

Duo punched the wall of his study room out of frustration. Two years. It had been almost two fucking years and still no sign of Heero. Where did the boy go? He had searched the laboratory thoroughly and found nothing! He had been confused when he found the dresses and various loose clothes in Heero's cupboard before he realized there was a chance that Heero had been disguising himself so no one could find him. Duo became very worried as his mind thought of the possibility that Heero might have been doing some recovery missions on his own and something went wrong that he never returned to the laboratory. He tried hard to find the Japanese boy, but the result was always the same.

Zilch...Zero.

None of the best detectives and agents could find Heero. Duo had been furious and gave them his Shinigami poker face that made most of them recoil and promise him to work harder in trying to find the Japanese boy, but months had passed and still no results. Heero had disappeared so thoroughly that it was like he'd been swallowed up by the earth.

"Where are you, Heero?" Duo whispered longingly, eyes gazing on the framed picture on his desk. A picture of a smiling boy with Prussian blue eyes and messy brown hair, holding a small glass box of white figure which now stood next to the framed picture. Duo eyed the picture long and hard before turning and looking out of the window.

He would not stop looking for Heero.

No matter how long it took, he would find Heero and make him smile again.

Just like in the picture.


	10. Chapter 10

After Colony 212  
Earth, beginning of the year

"It's a good thing I was able to escape those boring meetings and watch your competition." Duo smiled as he drove both of them from Solo's high school. The wind from his speed caused some of his hair escape its bonds. "Nice match, I dare say! You're a great fencer, Solo."

"Thanks, Dad." Solo grinned in the same way as his father did, a big trophy lay on his lap. "As the first winner, do I get a present this time?"

Duo chuckled merrily. "Very well, what do you want as your present?"

Solo's violet eyes sparkled with joy. "Will you get me a laptop, Dad?"

Duo's smiled wavered at his son's request. Solo noticed it and quickly spoke up. "It's okay if you don't want to buy it for me, Dad. I know it's too expensive for a person my age ....."

"No, Solo." Duo sighed as he kept his eyes on the road. "I don't mind buying you the laptop. I know you'll make good use of it with the programming skills I taught you. It's just...... " Duo paused for a second as an image of a messy haired boy typing on his laptop flashed before his eyes. "He once had a laptop...." Duo murmured wistfully.

Solo blinked. "He? You're referring to Heero Yuy again, Dad?"

Duo nodded. Since Solo was little, he always told stories about the Japanese boy as his bed time stories. He bundled everything he knew about Heero into fairy tales. Of course as Solo grew up, he began to tell him about the true facts. To his delight, Solo liked hearing him speak about the Japanese boy. Almost everything he knew about Heero, Solo knew too. Almost...Duo didn't tell him about how close his relationship with Heero had been. Not many people knew about them anyway and to avoid any problems, Duo simply let Solo think that he and Heero had been best friends.

"Still no news about him?"

Duo shook his head. It had been more than ten years, but he still searched for Heero. Solo even had tried to help him hack all governments' secrets, but still the result was negative.

Solo was silent for a while. "You know, I still wonder how I can look so similar to him..."

Duo glanced to his son and smiled. "I want to know too." True to Solo's words, if he ignored Solo's shoulder length chestnut hair and his violet eyes, he could see Heero in his son. He didn't know how Fate was involved, but Solo's face really looked like Heero's. If they were the same age, Heero and his son could be twins. And as if inheriting Heero's genius, in his fourteen years, Solo had become a great fencer and programmer as well. The differences were in their attitudes. Heero had been a quiet and calm person while Solo was more like him, happy going and liked to joke.

It was as if Solo was Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy combined....

"Dad, have you checked his laboratory?" Solo's question broke Duo's thoughts. He needed a few seconds to process the boy's words before answering.

"Yes, but it has been two years since I last checked it. I'll go there after driving you home."

"Why bother? I want to see the lab too. I've never had a chance to go there before. Besides I maybe can find something you have missed." Solo spoke eagerly.

Duo smiled slightly at his son's words as he changed the course and headed toward the old laboratory. Sometimes Solo was more optimistic than him. He had searched the laboratory thoroughly, but still he found nothing. Well, maybe with Solo, he would be luckier this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is where he lived?" Solo asked in bewilderment as his violet eyes scanned the laboratory's main room. "Are you sure, you didn't change anything in this room since he left, Dad?"

"Yes." Duo answered as he walked around, trying to find something different, something that could give him a hint to where Heero was. He did this every time he visited the laboratory.

"I think he must have been every inch the soldier, Dad."

Duo stopped and turned to see his son eyeing the dusty bed. "What makes you think that, Solo?"

"Well, just look at this room." Solo gestured around the room. "It just consists of a steel bed, a plain wood table, and a cabinet to store his items. The kitchen we just checked was really mechanical based. No pictures or significant household accessories that would make it feel like a home rather than a soldier's barracks."

Duo cringed inwardly at Solo's every word. They were like knives stabbed in his heart. He still remembered how Heero seemed relaxed, curling in a comfy blanket on their king size bed, how Heero set the flowers he had grown in every room of their small house, and how Heero liked to spend time cooking delicious snacks for him. Solo unconsciously made him realize how he had made the Japanese boy's life miserable by marrying Hilde and driving him out of the house. Here, Heero had no place to do gardening or cooking like he used to do. It was steel built laboratory after all. With his job as a freelance writer, Heero also probably couldn't afford a king size bed.

Damn it!

Fourteen and half years had passed, but Heero's image still perched on his mind every now and then, adding his guilt more. Duo punched the wall in front of him, welcoming the pain as his fist crashed against the steel surface. If he had been able to realize how much his actions made Heero suffer, he maybe could have prevented Heero's disappearance.

"Dad."

Duo looked up to see his son frowning at him. For a split second, Duo saw the exact expression as the Japanese boy he loved so much on his son's face. He blinked when he realized Solo was talking to him. "What did you say, Solo?"

"The wall..." Solo tilted his head slightly. "It gave unusual sound when you hit it..." The boy stood next to Duo and punched the said wall. Both of them looked at each other as the wall elicited a hollow sound, a sign that there was an empty space or room behind it.

Duo narrowed his eyes at the wall. "Solo, go get the tools from the car while I check this wall."

Solo nodded and walked away, leaving Duo to study the wall thoroughly. What a fool he was, Duo cursed himself silently. He never thought of a possibility that there might be a secret room in the laboratory. The peace surely had taken the edge off of his stealth and surveillance skills. Luckily Solo was aware of the sounds since he was too busy blaming himself for what had happened. No more blaming himself, Duo vowed. It wouldn't do anything to get Heero back to him.

He found that only a certain part of the wall produced the same sound. After Solo arrived with the tools, they used a laser gun and worked together in bringing down the wall carefully, not wanting to mess up what was on the other side. Within ten minutes, they had entered the newly opened passage and arrived at some kind of control room. There were computers all over it's four sides. Duo looked around, noticing some of computers were still functioning.

"What do you think of this room, Dad?" Solo asked in awe, obviously impressed with the room although the machineries here were at least ten years behind.

"I don't know, but maybe these computers can give us some information about Heero." Duo approached one computer. "Help me with the other computer, 'kay."

"Roger." Solo grinned and quickly perched at the biggest computer.

They worked for half an hour and Duo got very little information about Heero and sadly nothing that he didn't already know. He sighed and walked to another computer, glancing at his son at the same time. "Any luck, Solo?"

"Hmm...wait a sec." The boy was busy typing on the big computer. After pressing some more buttons, the boy stopped suddenly and called out his father. "Dad, look over here."

Duo quickly changed routes and went to stand next to his son. His eyes fell on the screen where his son had been working before.

 **Terminating project SB0102, press P to enter the password or H to get a hint for the password. Please note that you'll be killed on the spot if you answer wrong.**

Duo frowned as he read the text. He didn't know anything about the project. Whether it was built by J or Heero, he was totally oblivious. There was no record about this project. However it was obviously important, judging from its security and the threat to kill them on spot. It maybe would give him some information about Heero. Duo decided to take a chance and pressed the H button.

 **Hint for the password : 01's shoe size.**   
**Enter the password : _**

"What kind of the hint is this?" Solo's confused voice was dimly heard by his father as the long haired man stared unblinkingly at the screen. "What does it mean by 01 anyway, is it a codename or what? Dad, do you know about this?" Noticing his father was still silent, Solo nudged him slightly. "Dad?"

Duo blinked and looked at his son.

"Do you understand the hint, Dad?" Solo repeated his question.

"Aa ..." Duo nodded. "Yes, this is probably our codename during the war. Heero was pilot Zero One. I was pilot Zero Two."

"Zero One?" Solo's eyes widened. "So the hint means we have to enter Heero Yuy's shoe size? How the hell can we know that?"

Duo only half listened to his son. His eyebrows knitted together, a sign that he was thinking hard. Whoever made this hint obviously wanted the project to be terminated by someone who knew Heero very, very closely and he was probably was the only one who knew Heero's shoe size. Whoever this person was, they had intended the project to be terminated by him or probably other ex-gundam pilots only. His heart beat faster as he considered the possibility that this project might have something to do with Heero's disappearance. His mind ran back to the past, trying to remember what Heero's shoe size was.

 _"Their size is 39. Do you want to try them first, Sir?"_

 _"It's too small for you, Duo. Your size is 41."_

Bingo! Duo brightened as he finally remembered the size and wasting no time, he typed away the number on the waiting computer, not aware of his son's squeaking 'You even know his shoe size, Dad?'

 **Enter the password : 39**

Duo hit the enter button and watched as text rapidly appeared and scrolled down on the screen. It contained some phasing parameter for terminating the project. After one minute the text stopped and a hole suddenly appeared on the floor next to the computer, lashing cold air out.

"Wow, cool." Solo exclaimed in enthusiasm and approached the hole. "There's a stair here, Dad. I'll go down to check it."

Duo was about to follow his son when some italic text on the screen caught his eyes.

 _This SB0102 project is a beta project where I intended to make a human-freezing system, which is more powerful than cold-sleep system. It will freeze the human body to a condition that equals to halted time condition. This system will totally stop all functions of human's body and mind without killing them. However this system has never been tested until now._

 _I have set the hint for one person only. If you are who I think you are, this is your last chance to make up. Don't hurt him anymore._

 _But if you aren't the intended person, please help my boy below. I used it on my boy because there was no other way to save his life. The terminating process will take half an hour to finish. Please get paramedic here in the mean time._

 _J_

Duo's blood had run cold and his face went as white as snow after the second paragraph. So many things went on his head and in the end only one mattered. What had happened to Heero??!!! He was about to reread the text once more when he heard Solo's horrified shouting. "DAD! DAD!! COME DOWN!!!"

Without thinking, Duo trudged down the stair in a flash, ignoring the cold air in the room, and met the wide eyed and shocked Solo at the foot of the stairs. He felt relieved when he saw his son was alright, however he stopped short when he followed his son's gaze. If he felt his blood was cold before, now it was as if it had stopped flowing and his heart stopped beating as well. He wanted to deny what he saw before him, to deny the sight of a blood covered Heero Yuy. The Japanese boy, still as young as he last saw him, was floating in a glass encased giant ice cube that filled half the room. Frozen blood covered his arms, legs, chest, and stomach and more pooled on the floor beneath him. Duo was shocked, really, really shocked, but he couldn't help but approach the giant cube. He felt sick when he noticed Heero was naked beneath all that blood. Not rape, please not rape, Duo trembled as he studied the Japanese boy further. And that was when he noticed the bloody gaping wound in Heero's stomach. Duo let out a strangled gasp and could only stare in disbelief.

"Dad?" Solo's alarmed voice thankfully penetrated Duo's shocked mind. It reminded him of the current situation and what J's message had told him. Half an hour. No time to waste if he wanted to save Heero. Duo found his mind shoving away all the shock and surprise from the sight his eyes just saw. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Saving Heero. That was the top priority and the most important thing now...

Duo turned to his son and barked. "Call Dr. Philip, Solo!! I'll call the paramedics. They all will have to arrive within half an hour!!"

Never seeing his father so focused and shaken, Solo, who was also as shocked as his father, quickly went upstairs and made a call with the videophone on the lab while Duo had taken out his cellular and dialed the nearest hospital. After barking and nearly threatening the nurse on the other, Duo disconnected and shoved the cell phone back into his pocket. Calmly he approached the glass encased cube and pasted his trembling hand on the glass. "Heero..... " Duo choked, trying hard to maintain his calmness. He couldn't afford to break down now. Not when Heero's life was at stake. "You must live." Duo whispered. "...live and let me make up to you........ "

"Dr Philip will arrive within half an hour, Dad." Solo shouted as he walked down the stairs.

Duo nodded slightly, eyes still on the frozen boy. However when the boy wanted to approach him, Duo held up one hand. "I'll stay here. You better go wait for him outside, Solo."

".......... Okay..." With that Solo turned away and went upstairs.

Duo heard his son's footsteps fading before focusing back to the ice cube in front of him. From the humming around the room, Duo knew the ice was melting. He would have to retrieve Heero out of the ice before it melted totally. Whoever did these horrible things to Heero would pay. They would pay it dearly.

~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Philip arrived twenty minutes later and saw Solo waiting for him in front of the laboratory. "Solo, what's up?"

"It's an emergency, Doc. Come, follow me." Solo spoke as he walked into the lab.

Dr. Philip followed Solo to the main room as the boy explained what happened. "We found a secret room and you won't believe what we saw in there."

"What did you see?" The doctor tightened his grip on his medical bag.

"I saw a bleeding boy around my age, frozen in a giant ice cube, Doc. He has the same face as mine, so I think he is Heero Yuy. Dad often told me about him. Someone must have frozen him since he was bleeding all over."

Unknown to Solo, behind him Dr. Philip became pale. His steps faltered as he followed Solo to the revealed secret room and stepped down the stairs.

"Right in time," Duo exclaimed as he lifted the bleeding boy from the melting ice cube. "He has started bleeding again! Doc, you must help him. He has to live!"

"I'll.... I'll try." The doctor knelt shakily on the floor next to where Duo lowered the bleeding boy. "He has lost a lot of blood. I need to give him blood transfusion while I patch up his midsection."

"Take mine, my blood is O." Duo said quickly. The doctor nodded and took out the equipment he needed. "Solo, help me with connecting these between your father and Heero. I have to work fast to stop his bleeding."

Solo quickly took the equipment and worked on his father who had shed his jacket and looked at him in astonishment. "You know how to do it, Solo?"

"I once helped him tend a patient when I visited him." Solo answered.

For once, Duo felt grateful that his son liked visiting the doctor. During fifteen years since Hilde's pregnancy, the man had become their family doctor and was kind to Solo. Duo looked at the doctor who was busy bandaging Heero's wounds. The doctor was good at his job. He could see exactly where the wounds were, even though they were covered in blood. As Solo finished connecting both of them and the blood started flowing to Heero, the doctor started patching up the gap in Heero's midsection.

Duo stayed silent during the process, not wanting to disturb the doctor's concentration. Not wanting to look into Heero's stomach for the second time, Duo turned his gaze to his face. Those once Prussian blue eyes were closed and his face was so pale and lifeless. Duo felt himself tremble as he realized he could lose Heero anytime. Forgetting about his son's presence, he reached for Heero's hand and twined their fingers, gripping it tightly.

No! He wouldn't let Heero disappear again. After fifteen years of loneliness and desperation, he finally found Heero. He wouldn't let Heero slip away in front of him. He would do anything to save Heero's life. With the determination, Duo turned to Dr. Philip and saw that the man had finished. "How is he?"

"Thankfully the bleeding has stopped." The doctor answered him while at the same time wiping the remainder of the blood from the Japanese boy. "His condition seems stable, but I can't surely state he is out of the danger yet. I need to examine him more thoroughly in the hospital."

"I've called the ambulance. It will arrive soon." Duo then turned to his son. "Wait for the ambulance outside, kay?"

At Solo's nod, Duo turned his attention back to Heero, not realizing that his son glanced at their joined hands curiously before leaving the room. After Solo went out, Duo stared straight at the doctor. "Use whatever medications that are needed for him, I don't care about the price. I want him alive, Doc. I won't accept any failure on this one, you hear me?"

The doctor gulped and nodded.

Satisfied, Duo looked back at the Japanese boy. Now that Heero was clean of blood, Duo could see he was still the same Heero as the last time he saw him. Duo had grown up in a few years after the war and now Heero looked so small to him, just like his son. Heero didn't age during these fifteen years since Dr. J literally stopped his time by freezing him. Heero looked so fragile and vulnerable like this. Noticing that Heero was still naked, Duo put his jacket on him. That was when noticed bruises on Heero's cheeks and stomach and also the bandages on his arm and thighs. "Was he raped, Doc?"

"What?!" The doctor was surprised but he quickly answered when he saw Duo's face darken. "No, no, he wasn't raped. All were external injuries."

Duo was slightly relieved at that fact. He couldn't bear it if Heero had been raped. He would never be able to forgive himself if that had happened. "Tell me what weapon was used to injure him then."

The white bearded man looked hesitant before telling him. "...... gun shots on arm and thighs and sharp weapon like knife on the stomach...."

Duo tensed and his face turned cold at hearing the words. Gun shots. Someone dared to hit and shoot his Heero, thus causing him to live without Heero for fifteen years! Oh the person who had hurt Heero would surely regret it. His violet eyes blazed with fury as he thought about what he would do once he got Heero's attackers in his hands. He was lost in his thoughts and missed the fear in the white bearded man's eyes near him.


	11. Chapter 11

Knock...Knock

Duo looked at the door and saw his son enter. "I saw the nurse resting in the first floor so I thought you must be working in here again, Dad."

"Yeah, I don't want to leave Heero alone." Duo set down his papers on the desk and looked at the Japanese boy lying on the bed near his chair. It had been a week since they found Heero. The ambulance had come and taken Heero to the hospital. After Dr. Philip did a thorough check up and administered medications, Heero was stated out of danger however he was still in coma and hadn't regained consciousness. The only thing they could do was to wait until Heero woke up by himself. After three days in hospital, Duo took Heero home and put him on the guest bedroom, along with a nurse to take care of him. Having known Heero's fast healing capability, Duo was sure Heero would wake up and he wanted to be the first person Heero saw when the boy opened his eyes.

His son approached the bed and looked down at the Japanese boy. "He really looks like me, Dad."

"Yeah, he is only thinner and more slender than you. Also, your hair is not as messy as his." Duo looked at his son's face. "It's an amazing thing that you and Heero can be so similar even though you don't have any blood relationship."

"Well, it's a good thing that mother is in the colonies right now or she'll have a fit hearing you saying it." Solo looked at his father seriously. "I always wonder why she's so angry when someone compares me to Heero Yuy."

Duo rubbed his chin, trying to hide his real feelings for Solo's mother from his son. Yes, it was lucky that Hilde was making yearly trips to their branches. He didn't want to hear Hilde's rant for bringing Heero home. They were husband and wife on the paper only, just for Solo's sake. All the love he once felt for the woman had gone as he realized Hilde's true traits and behaviors. The woman was very selfish, always wanting her needs to be fulfilled first. She was good in handling the company's social meetings, though.

"Dad?"

Duo blinked and focused back on the present. "Sorry, I also wonder about that, you know."

Solo sat down in the spare chair and looked hesitated.

"What's bothering you?" Duo asked straight away.

"Uhm... I have been thinking for this for a long time, Dad. And seeing Heero Yuy over there....." Solo gestured at the Japanese boy. "My face is so similar to his.... .I think .... Is he..... " The boy bit his lower lip.

"Is he your father instead of me?" Duo finished his son's unspoken question. Solo looked at him in surprise. "Don't be so surprised, Solo. Everyone will wonder whether you're his son instead of mine. I also wondered about that years ago. Though I'm sure Heero wouldn't cheat on me and not to mention your eyes are violet like mine, I decided to compare your DNA with mine to be certain."

"And the result.....?" Solo asked in curiosity and also anticipation.

Duo leant against his seat and smiled slightly. "100% you're my son."

Solo sighed in relief and seeing it, Duo chuckled slightly. "Feeling like a stone just lifted from you now?"

"Yeah." Solo smiled slightly. "I think you also felt like that after receiving the DNA result, didn't you, Dad?"

Duo grinned and nodded. "Now that you know you're truly my son, what else do you want from me?"

Solo grinned as well. "Well, your son wants his laptop, Dad."

"Oh right. I almost forgot about that." Duo looked down at Heero. "I want to buy one for Heero too. He'll love it." Duo looked at his scheduler, trying to find free time, and missed the curious look from his son. "I'm free this Saturday. I'll ask the laptop seller to come here after your fencing course, how's that sound?" Duo turned and saw his son grinning at him.

"Great. I can't wait for it." Solo stood up. "I better finish my homework now. Thanks Dad."

Duo nodded and smiled as he watched his son bounce out of the room. He shook his head slightly as he remembered how he used to act like that years ago. Turning his attention back to the comatose boy, Duo studied Heero's condition. The wounds on his arm and thighs had closed and the one on his stomach was healing nicely, though to his disappointment the scars were permanent on all the wounds. However apart from that, Heero's skin had regained some color and now that his hair wasn't matted with blood, it shone like silk. Duo couldn't help but standing up and reaching for the chocolate locks, combing them with his fingers. They felt smooth and silky, making Duo long to nuzzle into them and inhale the lavender scent that was Heero's. He had noticed that Heero's hair now reached slightly below the neck and somehow it made the Japanese boy look even more exquisite.

"How long do you want to sleep like this, Heero?" Duo murmured as he sat down on the bed next to Heero. "Come on, wake up." His hand moved down to caress the Japanese boy's face. "Wake up and let me make up to you." Duo caressed the soft cheek slowly before resting his fore finger on the delicate lips. He ran the finger slowly over the reddish flesh, feeling his body attacked with the familiar sensation he hadn't felt for fifteen years.

Lust.

Lust for Heero.

Suddenly the soft flesh beneath his finger trembled slightly. Duo was startled and ran his eyes up from the lips to the half opened Prussian blue eyes. "Heero!!" Duo shouted in joy. Cupping Heero's cheek with his hand, Duo called the Japanese boy again and watched in anticipation as the eyes blinked several times before opening fully. For a few seconds, the eyes didn't focus but then they shifted and looked straight at him. Confusion and insecurity were reflected in his blue eyes as his lips opened slightly.

"Who..?" His voice was weak and Heero seemed unable to continue.

Duo quickly reached for the glass filled with water and a straw that the nurse had prepared on the nightstand next to the bed, for this moment, setting aside the delight he felt when he heard the familiar voice. He put the straw in front of the Japanese boy and pushed it into Heero's slightly parted lips. "Drink the water first, you must be very thirsty."

Heero sipped the water while his eyes kept staring at Duo curiously. "I'm not an enemy, Heero." Duo smiled as Heero's eyes blinked at him while the said boy was still sipping the water. It was a cute scene. If Heero wasn't weak and injured, Duo would have kissed the Japanese boy thoroughly. How he missed the Japanese boy. He missed Heero so much it hurt. Noticing that Heero had stopped sipping, Duo put the glass back onto the night stand.

"...Duo..?"

Duo quickly turned his head back to Heero and smiled down at the Japanese boy. How he missed that nasal voice. Only Heero said his name in that tone. "So you finally recognize me."

"You look older...." Heero frowned. "And your hair... is shorter....."

Duo reached for his hair that was bound loosely just slightly below his shoulders. "It's easier to manage for me now." He stopped for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell Heero about his frozen condition now or later. Knowing how smart Heero was, Duo opted to tell him now before Heero figured it by himself. He took a breath and cupped Heero's cheek with his hand. The Japanese boy didn't say anything but Duo smiled as he felt Heero leant into his hand. He spoke slowly, not wanting to surprise the Japanese boy more than necessary. "I'm older, Heero. I'm thirty one years old now." Duo saw Heero look at him in confusion and continued his explanation. "No, you didn't lose any memories. You're still as old as you last remember. J had frozen you for fifteen years and would be longer if I didn't find you in the laboratory's secret room and terminated the freezing process."

Heero was quiet for a while. ".... I was frozen?... why?"

"You were dying, Heero. You were frozen with bullet wounds on your arm and thighs and a wide gape in your stomach. Do you remember who did that to you?"

"Bullet... wounds..." Heero seemed to delve into his memories. "wide, gaping.... Stomach...." Suddenly the boy's eyes widened and Duo could see the comprehension dawn in his Prussian blue eyes. In a split second Duo saw the horror and fear reflected in Heero's eyes before Heero moved his uninjured hand and caressed his own stomach as if checking something. "No..." Heero croaked weakly and started trembling. "Nonononono....."

Duo looked at Heero worried. Those Prussian blue eyes seemed lost in his past memories. "Heero, Heero, what happened?" He grabbed Heero's hand, moving it away from Heero's stomach and held it tightly. "Calm down."

"Aaaa....." Heero looked devastated and his body shook more violently. "Give back.... " He lifted his injured hand but Duo quickly held it back on the bed, not wanting Heero to injure himself more. However it only seemed to add to Heero's distress as the Japanese boy jerked up and cried weakly. "No....Give him back to me......"

"Heero, snap out of it." Duo said worriedly as he tried to restrain Heero, afraid that the violent movements would re-open the Japanese boy's wounds. However it seemed that Heero couldn't hear him or ignored him completely. The Japanese boy thrashed wildly and sobbed. However since Heero was still weak, it was only a matter of seconds before Heero lost what was left of his strength and lay lifelessly on the bed.

"Give him back...." Heero pleaded weakly. "please.... He's the only one I have...." A tear rolled down from his Prussian blue eyes onto his cheek.

"Heero..." Duo looked at the Japanese boy worriedly while his hands were pinning the Japanese boy's arms on each side of his head. He never saw the Japanese boy so vulnerable and fragile like this. He also had never seen Heero cry. What had happened back then? What had made a soldier like Heero cry so brokenly like this? Who had injured his Heero badly? His mind was confused, trying to digest what Heero had said. Who was "he" Heero just said? Was it him? But he was here and Heero didn't reach for him. Could it be because Heero wanted him to be as young as he last saw him? He would turn back the time if he could, but sadly he couldn't. But he could make it up, couldn't he? If he was the one Heero wanted back, he had him, only older and wiser.... and would never take Heero for granted anymore.

"... give him back.....please..." Heero croaked again.

"Shh..." Feeling Heero was too weak to thrash about, Duo released Heero's left arm and caressed the Japanese boy's cheek gently. "I'm here... You have me now... " Duo never felt more relieved than when the Prussian blue eyes focused on him.

".. have you..?" Heero's weak voice sounded very hopeful, as if the answer was the only anchor for him to live.

"Yes, you have me always." Duo murmured and stroked Heero's cheek gently. "I promise I won't leave you alone anymore. I'll always stay with you." His words seemed to calm Heero down. The Japanese boy's breathing slowly became steady and his Prussian blue eyes closed slowly as exhaustion enveloped him. Right before the eyes closed completely, Duo could hear Heero's murmured weakly.

"....don't ...ever.... leave .... me.... "

"I won't, Heero." Duo spoke gently while silently vowing to find whoever responsible for hurting his Heero. He caressed the sleeping boy's cheek for a few minutes before calling the nurse and Dr. Philip to check Heero's condition.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He is in good condition, Duo. Just make sure he rests well." The white bearded man then exited the room.

"I'll see to it. Thank you, Doc." Duo closed to the door and turned his attention back to the sleeping boy. He sat back on his seat and smiled wistfully, not really wanting to continue his job. He was very happy at the moment. Finally Heero was back with him. After fifteen years of waiting and searching for him, his Heero was finally back.

Duo couldn't wait to enjoy the days with the Japanese boy once again.

He worked lazily on his papers for two hours before a soft moan alerted him. He quickly went to the bed and saw Heero open his eyes slowly. "Ah, you woke up." Duo smiled and sat on the chair near the bed, one hand caressing the Japanese boy's one. "How are you feeling, Heero?" Duo watched those Prussian blue eyes look around before settling on him. He was startled when Heero gasped in surprise as if just realizing what had happened. Tears slowly slipped from his blue eyes.

"Heero, Heero, are you okay?" Duo tightened his hand on the Japanese boy's one.

"Fifteen years...." The Japanese boy murmured gravely as his free hand caressed his stomach. "..fifteen years have passed......"

Duo was really worried as the tears on Heero's face showed no signs of stopping in the near future. He used his other hand to wipe the rolling tears while at the same time murmuring the words he thought would soother the Japanese boy. "Heero, don't cry. I won't leave you. Although fifteen years have passed, you still have me. I won't leave you alone, Heero. We'll live together from now on."

His voice thankfully managed to distract the Japanese boy. Duo watched in relief as Heero focused on his face. "I won't leave you, Heero. Never again." He murmured and gently caressed Heero's cheek. He felt relieved when Heero finally stopped crying and was now looking at him with undivided attention.

"...Duo..."

Again, Duo felt his heart flutter when his name came out from those soft lips. He leant down and gave a quick kiss on their twined hands. "Yes, it's me. Are you feeling better?"

Heero looked at him long, as if trying to control his emotions. "Was it the truth that I was frozen for fifteen years?"

Duo nodded.

Heero closed his eyes. One hand caressed his stomach while Duo felt the hand he held tighten around his, as if Heero was afraid he would disappear suddenly. Afraid that Heero would break down again, Duo decided to act first. With his other hand, Duo caressed Heero's cheek tenderly. "Fifteen years.... I have missed you so much, Heero." Duo watched as Heero opened his eyes back up in surprise. He felt the guilt stab in as he saw the disbelief in those Prussian blue eyes. "I really missed you. I'm sorry I treated you badly and abandoned you years ago. But it won't happen again. I've learned my lesson and I'll make it up to you from now on."

"You didn't... do anything wrong." Heero murmured.

Duo shook his head. "I did. I was wrong in driving you away from me. Will you ever forgive me, Heero?"

"There's nothing to forgive...."

"Heero.... " Duo lifted their twined hands and kissed Heero's fingers. "You're too kind for me....."

Knock...Knock

At the sound, Duo quickly withdrew his hand from Heero's cheek just in time as his son entered the room. "Dad, I.... oh...you're awake." Solo smiled sheepishly as he approached the bed. "Hi..."

Duo watched as Heero's eyes widened at the sight of his son. "This is my son, Solo. He looks like your twin, don't you think, Heero? I was also very surprised at first to see the similarity between you two."

"Aa..." Duo was surprised when he felt Heero trembling. He looked at Heero in alarm as the Japanese boy extended his hand to Solo who stood on the other side of the bed. "Solo....."

Duo looked up and saw his son throw a confused look at him. He was confused as well at Heero's behavior and could only watch Heero's hand clutching Solo's. He looked back at Heero and was surprised to see a new tear roll down from Heero's eyes. "Just like I thought...... You have Duo's eyes...." Heero whispered wistfully, seeming oblivious to Duo and Solo's surprised look. "..... you aren't a baby anymore...." Another tear rolled down from the Prussian orbs. "..I never can't...." As if realizing something, Heero stopped speaking but his eyes kept staring at Solo until they slid shut slowly in fatigue and left both father and son confused. Both of them sat on each side of the bed, one hand twined with one of the Japanese boy's, looking at each other in bewilderment.

"Dad, why did he..."

Duo shook his head no, cutting his son's question. He didn't know why Heero acted like that either. Watching the sleeping boy, Duo felt thousand questions popping up in his mind. Who had hurt Heero? Why did Heero cry? Why did Heero hold Solo's hand?

He wanted to ask those questions when the Japanese boy came to later. But Dr. Philip had told Duo not to push Heero into answering what had happened to him. He might be traumatized over the accident so all answers would have to wait until the Japanese boy felt up to answering them. Duo sighed and leaned against his seat, looking across Heero at his fidgeting son. "Do you have an appointment to keep?" Duo talked quietly, not wanting to wake up Heero.

Solo nodded and answered as quietly as his father. "I promise to meet the other M-five at the park."

"Alright. Try detaching your hand without waking him up." Duo watched as his son gently pried his hand out of Heero's grip. When Solo stood up, Duo spoke up. "Don't tell them about Heero."

"Huh?" Solo looked at his father in surprise.

"I don't want their parents to find out about Heero yet and spread the news to the others." Duo stared at his son seriously. "Heero needs a lot of rest and with them visiting him, I doubt he will rest well. I prefer for them to visit after Heero was strong enough to stay awake a whole day."

"Okay, Dad." Solo nodded and looked at the sleeping Japanese boy before quietly slipping out of the room.

Duo stayed in his seat and watched Heero over for another two hours before the nurse came in and replaced him. He used the chance to take a shower and hoped that Heero would wake up later so they could have dinner together. His mind still found it hard to see the strong willed boy cry so brokenly. Whatever had happened might be very extreme to be able to affect Heero that much. He just hoped Heero wouldn't cry continuously. He wanted his old Heero not a wimpy boy....

He just finished putting on his clothes when the nurse's scream reached his room. Duo quickly stormed out of his room and ran toward Heero's room as fast as he could. The scream had stopped, but the silence following it worried Duo even more. He shouldn't have left Heero alone with the nurse. Damn it, if something happened to Heero... Arriving at Heero's room, Duo quickly opened the door and was surprised when he saw the nurse huddling in the right corner while Heero was supporting his upper body with his uninjured hand while his injured hand clenched tightly. "Heero!"

At his shout, the nurse looked at him. The relief was obvious on her face. "Mister Maxwell, help me. He tried to hit me just now when I was about to bathe him."

Duo had rushed to Heero's side while the nurse babbled. He gently slipped his arm around Heero's shoulders to support the boy. "Heero, are you okay?" Duo worriedly searched Heero's face for a sign of pain but instead he got two sharp blue orbs looking back at him. Duo felt his heart flutter when he recognized the look.

The old Heero had been back in charge.

Sharp and dangerous, this was the look he often saw in Heero when the Japanese boy was alert.

"Heero, calm down. Sarah means no harm. She is a nurse I hired to look after you." Duo lowered Heero back onto the bed. "You shouldn't move too much or you'll reopen your wounds."

"I don't need a nurse."

"Yes, you do." Duo motioned for Sarah to approach while speaking to Heero. "You have nothing to worry. She bathed you before, while you were still unconscious"

"I'm not unconscious now. I can bathe myself."

"But you're injured." Sarah spoke up, finding her courage back. "You can't bathe yourself yet."

Duo felt Heero tensing as the nurse approached the bed and realized that Heero didn't like being touched by somebody else, save him of course. Looking back at the past, Duo realized that he was the only one who could touch Heero while the Japanese boy was awake and aware without risking his life. Relena hugged Heero, Trowa tended him and so did Quatre, but all was done when Heero was unconscious.

"Sarah, it's okay." Duo stopped Sarah's advance and looked down at the rigid boy. Fifteen years had passed, filled with realization after realization of so many little things Heero had done for him. Now that Heero was with him, Duo found out there were so many other little things Heero did for him. This time, Duo swore to appreciate all the little things Heero had done for him. He looked up at the confused nurse. "You can go down and help the cook prepare the dinner. I'll take care of him."

Sara hesitated. "But, the bath..."

"I'll take care of it." Duo cut in and looked at her sharply. "Go now. You're dismissed."

Sarah hurriedly left the room. Duo waited till the door closed firmly and turned his attention back to the Japanese boy. "Now we'll see to your bath."


	12. Chapter 12

"I can bath myself, Duo."

"Not without reopening your injuries." Duo stroked Heero's hair gently. "You can bath yourself when you have recovered. For now, let me take care of you."

"But..."

"No but's." Duo leaned forward and bestowed a kiss on Heero's forehead. He then unbuttoned Heero's hospital gown, ignoring the weak protest from the Japanese boy. A week of watching the nurse taking care of the unconscious Heero gave Duo enough hints of what to do. After removing the gown, Duo worked on the bandages on Heero's stomach, thighs, and arm, gently removing them one by one. Heero had stopped protesting by then and let Duo do the job. The older man couldn't help but feeling angry every time he saw Heero's wounds, cursing whoever dared to hurt his Heero.

"How bad are my wounds?"

The question snapped Duo from his anger. He took the damp clothes from the bowl on the nightstand and proceeded to clean Heero while he answered the question. "You'll have to wait until the wounds on your thighs heal before you can walk. The Doc also said that it would take a month to heal your stomach, so you may not move too much during that time."

"A month without walking..."

"Don't worry about that. If you want to go somewhere, I'll carry you. You also can learn about the present during this month after I get a laptop for you."

Heero looked at Duo. ".....Thank you.... I'll find a way to repay you later ..."

Duo stopped rubbing the damp clothes against Heero's skin. He cupped Heero's cheek with his free hand and looked at the Japanese boy seriously. "I don't want you to pay me back, Heero. I do all of these freely for you."

"But..."

Duo put one finger on Heero's lips. "No but's. All I want is for you to get well soon so I can start making up to you." The older man bent down so close that only his finger separated his lips from Heero's ones. "I've missed you so much, Heero." Duo watched as the Prussian blue eyes before him widened and then softened.

"I missed you too, Duo." Heero murmured against Duo's finger, which Duo quickly removed, allowing their lips to meet for the first time in fifteen years for Duo. The older man could feel electricity course through his veins as his lips touched Heero's. It had been so long since he tasted Heero and Duo found he couldn't stop. He sat down as he devoured Heero's mouth thoroughly. Both were breathless when Duo pulled away, still kissing Heero here and there as if not able to stop.

"Duo..." Heero panted.

"Hmm?" Duo nipped at the Japanese boy's neck, putting his marks on the delicate flesh.

"What about..... your wife?"

That question surely ruined Duo's mood. He lifted his head and looked at Heero sourly. "I haven't touched her for years and never will. She is my wife on the paper only. If not for Solo, I would have divorced her long ago."

"For Solo?"

"I don't want to separate Solo from his mother."

"Oh....." Heero was silent after that.

Duo decided to continue bathing Heero with the damp cloth. Both of them were busy with their own thoughts. The older man worked in silence until the end and only spoke up after he finished putting the gown back on the Japanese boy. "I won't make the same mistake I did fifteen years ago. I won't let Hilde come between us anymore, Heero."

Heero looked at him and Duo could see that his eyes were full of mixed emotions. Heero's eyes were the windows to his feelings. Hope, fear, longing, and desperation danced in the Prussian blue orbs. Duo entwined their hands and clenched Heero's hand to emphasize his silent promise. He could feel Heero tighten his hand in his as the reply. He lifted their entwined hands and kissed them gently. "We'll be together from now on, Heero. I won't let you go."

"Aa.." Heero closed his eyes and relaxed. The Japanese boy was not rich with words and Duo found he was perfectly fine with it. What he couldn't see fifteen years ago, now he could see them well. Heero's body language told him more than the words could. The surrender and the acceptance; Duo could see them now.

"I won't disappoint you this time, Heero." Duo whispered and kissed the Japanese boy passionately. He could feel the Japanese boy melt straight away into his kiss and that flared his passion more. Duo growled and pressed down further, resting his upper body on Heero's chest while his tongue roamed inside Heero's mouth. A muffled cry and the sudden tensing of Heero's body alarmed Duo. He quickly pulled away and realized his hand had pressed on the wounds at Heero's arm accidentally. "Gomen ne. I shouldn't act too fast." Duo caressed the wound and bent down to kiss it as an apology.

"It's okay." Heero murmured.

Duo sat up straight and put fresh bandages on Heero's wounds. "Who injured you like this, Heero?"

Heero tensed.

"Heero..."

"I don't ... want to talk ...about it."

"Okay." Duo said calmly and proceeded to bandage Heero's thighs, feeling Heero relax. "But someday we'll discuss it again." Heero tensed back at the sentence. Duo put the last bandage on Heero before cupping the Japanese boy's cheek again. "I know you're traumatized by the event, but I can't let anyone who hurt you like this go away easily. Those bastards have lived peacefully for fifteen years, I can let them live peacefully for a little longer till you're ready to tell me who they are. And when the time comes, they'll pay for what they have done to you."

"But Duo..."

Knock...knock

Their conversation was stopped by the knocking sound at the door. Duo stood up and opened the door, revealing Sarah with two trays on her hands. "Dinner time, Mister Maxwell; I brought yours too."

"Thank you, Sarah." Duo smiled and took the trays from the nurse, closing the door with his foot. He put the trays on the night stand and helped Heero into a sitting position, leaning the Japanese boy against the mound of pillows behind him. He then took the bowl from the tray and held up a spoon full of creamy soup in front of Heero.

Heero glared at him but Duo just smiled. "C'mon, open your mouth."

"I can feed....hmphh."

Duo shoved the spoon in Heero's mouth, effectively silencing the Japanese boy. "I know you can feed yourself. But it will make you tire quickly and I prefer to feed you so I can talk to you a little longer." He held up another spoonful soup and this time Heero opened his mouth, apparently also wanting to talk to Duo longer.

"Your dinner?" Heero spoke up before Duo managed to shove another spoonful soup into his mouth.

"I'll eat it after you finish your soup." Duo smiled and proceeded to feed Heero in comfortable silence. Soon the bowl of soup was emptied and Duo gave Heero a glass of water while he ate his own dinner quickly.

"How did you find me?" Heero asked him once he finished his dinner.

"Solo found a secret room in the lab you used to live and we hacked the computers in there to stop your frozen state." Duo answered.

"We?"

"Solo is a hacker too." Duo smiled proudly as he leaned against his seat. "He is really like you, you know. He likes fencing and programming."

"You sound proud..."

"I am. He is my son after all." Duo put his hand over Heero's, caressing it lightly. "He's also the only reason I was able to bear these fifteen years without you, Heero." The older man then frowned slightly. "That reminds me, why did you cry when you saw Solo this afternoon?" Duo could feel Heero tense at his question. "Heero?"

Heero closed his eyes slowly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Heero, does Solo have anything to do with your injuries?" Duo was alarmed.

Heero just looked away. "Just drop it, Duo."

"Heero, he's my son. I have a right to know whether he's involved or not and how."

Heero shook his head. "just... drop it..."

"Hee..."

"Please..."

Duo was stunned. Heero rarely pleaded and he knew the Japanese boy must be very distressed to have pleaded like this. Not wanting to add to Heero's distress, Duo sighed and tightened his hold on the Japanese boy's hand. "Fine, I'll drop it for today."

"........arigatou.." Heero opened his eyes. He looked long at Duo as if contemplating whether to ask Duo or not. In the end, he finally opened his mouth. "What does your wife think about you bringing me home?"

Duo snorted. "She doesn't know yet. She's gone to check the branch companies and won't be back for a month. I'll deal with her once she comes back. Don't worry about her, Heero. Just focus in getting well soon."

"How about Solo?"

"Solo knows about Hilde and I. He loves both of us, but he also understands that I'm not in intimate relationship with her." Duo sighed. "I just wish Hilde wasn't so harsh to Solo. The boy misses his mother's love."

"harsh...?"

"Hilde often becomes angry with Solo's slightest mistakes. She is very stern with him."

"................ "

"Well, I guess everybody expresses their love in different ways." Duo looked down at the Japanese boy. "You don't have to worry about Solo. He adores you, you know."

"Huh?"

"I told him so many stories about you as a bedtime story. You've become a hero for him. He thought you and I were best friends. When he is older, I will tell him the truth about us."

"My life isn't suitable for a bedtime story, Duo." Heero frowned. "You shouldn't feed him with stories about wars."

"Hey, hey, of course I modified the stories into fairytale mode." Duo grinned. "You're more protective than his mother, you know."

"........... What was Solo like when he was a child?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Duo grinned. "He's smart and a troublemaker, always making Hilde frustrated with all his antics."

"I bet you supported him..." Heero wiggled slightly, inching closer to Duo.

Duo grinned wider. "Well, there's no harm in what he was doing. He liked to play hide and seek with the other M-five in this house. Sometimes they made the floor dirty with their little feet."

"M-five?"

"Meiran, Milliard, Midii, Mariemea, and Maxwell." Duo smiled. "Maxwell is Solo. Chang Meiran is Wufei and Sally's daughter. Milliard Marquise is Zechs and Noin's son. Midii Winner is the adopted daughter of Quatre and Trowa. Those three are on the same age, one year younger than Solo. Mariemea often plays with them and plays the big sister role. It's a coincidence their names all begin with 'M'. I call them M-five when I'm tired of calling them one by one."

"Meiran, Milliard, Midii.... so the others have their own child also...."

"Children, Heero. They have a lot of children." Duo grinned at Heero's widening eyes. "Wufei and Sally have five daughters and Wufei is still trying to get a son, much to his wife's protest. Zechs and Noin have one son and one daughter. Quatre and Trowa adopted two girls and two boys. As the oldest boy, the children thought of Solo as their leader and follow him everywhere much to their respective parents' irritation." Duo stopped and chuckled. "Especially Wufei, he chewed me for hours because every child followed Solo's lead, calling him uncle Wufie." He looked down and was happy to see a slight smile on the Japanese boy's face.

"Solo must be happy with so many friends...." Heero murmured.

"Ah yes." Duo stroke Heero's hair unconsciously. "I wished you were there to see the little rascals."

Heero tightened his hand on Duo's. "......... I really wished too.... I wanted to see little Shinigami grow up...."

"Little Shinigami?" Duo chuckled. "Yup, I think that's the best description for Solo."

".....can I see his photo albums?"

"Sure. Wait a sec." Duo kissed Heero's forehead and left the room to fetch the albums in his library.

Heero just lay there, looking at the ceiling. His eyes were looking far away, as if trying to make an important decision. A knock on the door distracted him though. He turned to the door and saw Solo enter the room. "Hi... uh..." Solo fidgeted. "I thought my father was here."

"He was. He went to fetch your photo albums." Heero spoke up.

"My photos?" Solo sat down in the chair Duo just occupied before.

"I asked him for your photos."

"Why do you want to see my photos, uhmm.. uncle.. uh..." Solo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just feel strange calling you uncle. You look no older than me."

"Uncle..." Pain flashed on the Prussian blue eyes before they became normal once again. "You don't have to call me uncle."

"Uhm... then.. .what should I call you?"

"..... Heero will be fine."

"Heero..." Solo tested the name and smiled. "I can't believe I can talk with you and call you by your name. This is great."

"Why so?"

"From the way Dad described you, you seem so perfect."

"I'm not perfect." Heero tried to sit up.

"Hey, you shouldn't move yet." Solo helped him to lean against the pillowed head board. "The other M-five also like hearing Dad telling about you. I can imagine the others' faces when they see you. Oh wait, maybe I can make them believe I have a twin first, before telling them who you are. That would be a double hit for them."

"You seem to enjoy tricking them." Heero smiled slightly.

Solo just grinned. "They're fun to trick. Back to my early question, why do you want to see my photos?"

"I want to see how you and the other children were while you were children. Duo said you were a trouble maker."

"That's right." Duo entered the room, bringing a stack of albums. "You can see his crimes since he was a baby in here." Duo put the albums on the bed next to Heero and flipped open an old album. "Here, this is the first time he stumbled into the pond. The frog seemed happy to sit on his head."

"Dad! Give that back." Solo reached for the album but Duo quickly gave it to Heero.

"Well, he is cute." Heero commented.

Solo blushed and glared at his laughing father. He didn't know that it was the very same glare Heero used to give his father long ago. "Don't laugh first, old man. Here Heero, see this." Solo took another album and flipped it open.

"Hey who gives you the right to call him by his name only." Duo stopped laughing.

"Heero did." Solo stuck his tongue out before turning to Heero. "This is my first successful trick. My father looked good with his curly hair, don't you think?"

"Hey, hey, don't show that to him!" Duo reached for the album but Solo already gave it to Heero who widened his eyes and stared incredulously at the picture.

"Duo... you aren't good in imitating Catherine."

Duo flushed red while his son laughed loudly. "You haven't won yet." Duo smirked and tackled his son, tickling him mercilessly. Solo fought back and soon father and son were wrestling on the floor while Heero watched them pensively. They were too busy wrestling each other to see the Japanese boy gaze down at the photos and run his fingers slowly over the pictures. A tear rolled down from his eyes but was quickly wiped away as the Prussian blue eyes settled back on the wrestling match, watching the scene he could have seen numerous times hadn't his stomach been cruelly opened fifteen years ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I give up. I give up." Solo panted from where he lay on the floor.

Duo stood up and smirked, "I win. Heero, see ....." Duo turned and stopped his words when he saw the Japanese boy was fast asleep.

"Dad, what happened to Heero?" Solo stood up.

"He is asleep." Duo smiled and gently laid the Japanese boy back on the bed, putting the albums from his lap on the night stand.

"Heero must be tired." Solo stretched out and yawned. "Guess it's time to retire. Doh, I still have to write paper for tomorrow's class. ... good night, Dad."

"Night." Duo waited till his son left the room and then turned his attention back to the sleeping boy. He smiled as he saw the serene expression on Heero's face and bent down to kiss the Japanese boy's forehead. "Oyasuminasai, Heero."


	13. Chapter 13

"I beat my senior in fencing today." Solo grinned. "You should have seen his face, Heero."

"I would have loved to." Heero smiled slightly from where he leant against the pillowed headboard of his bed.

"Dad told me that you're a great fencer too. When you have fully recovered, I'll challenge you for a round."

Duo smiled as he watched the two people he cared most talking happily with each other. The next few days had passed with Duo taking care of Heero. He would wake up early and see to Heero's need since Heero wouldn't let the nurse near him. Duo didn't mind a bit and smiled as he tended the Japanese boy. When Heero wasn't asleep, Duo would tell Heero some important events during the past fifteen years but mostly he told Heero about Solo since the Japanese boy often asked about the boy.

Solo visited Heero every time he could, amusing Duo. His son surely thought of Heero as his idol and often looked at Heero in adoration when they talked about fencing or programming. Apparently Heero didn't mind Solo's visiting for Duo noticed Heero's eyes shine every time Solo talked to him.

Beep...beep

Duo punched the videophone while Heero and Solo stopped their discussion. "Yes?" He listened to the maid's voice on the other edge and then smiled. "Yes, just send him into the guest room. Solo and I are there." He then disconnected the videophone.

"Who's he?" Solo asked.

"The laptop agency. I promised you a laptop, didn't I?"

"Right, this is Saturday!" Solo slapped his own head. "I almost forgot."

Knock...Knock

"I'll get it." Solo jumped from his chair and literally bounced to the door. Duo chuckled and glanced at Heero to see the Japanese boy look at his son tenderly. If Duo didn't know better, he would say that Heero looked like a mother watching his child playing.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Maxwell. I'm Riki Gates, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Gates." Duo shook hands with him and then gestured to one of the empty chairs. "Please sit down."

The man sat down and waited till Duo and Solo sat down across him before explaining a few newest models his company made. He spoke for a full fifteen minutes and then showed a laptop he had brought to Solo. "I think this model is the most suitable for this young man."

"Well, Solo. Which one do you want?" Duo prompted his son who was ogling the offered laptop.

"I will take this, Dad." Solo took the offered laptop.

"Very well. I'll take this one." Duo said to the man.

"Your son chose well." The agency man smiled and then gestured to Heero. "How about his twin, do you want to buy another one for him?"

Duo blinked and looked in amusement at the bed where Heero was staring at the agency man incredulously. Duo realized that though he could tell the differences between Solo and Heero, to other people they were very similar save the hair and eyes color. It wasn't the man's fault to think Heero was his son.

"I'm not..."

"I'll take the same type for him, Mr. Gates." Duo cut Heero's words, grinning slightly.

"Excellent. Since I don't bring an extra laptop, I'll arrange it to be sent before the night." The man beamed as he straightened up. Duo talked to him a few minutes more about the payment and then saw the man out of the house, leaving Solo and Heero alone in the room.

As soon as the door closed, Solo bounced up to Heero, hands hugging the laptop possessively. "Cool. The man thought we were twins. I think the other M-five will really believe me if I tell them you're my long lost twin brother."

Heero just smiled weakly. "I'm not your brother though."

"I know that. Mother couldn't have another child after giving birth to me." Solo sighed and plopped down on his seat, putting the laptop on the nightstand. "Sometimes it sucks to be the only child. I don't have brothers or sisters to share my joy or sadness."

"....." Heero didn't say anything, just looking at Solo thoughtfully.

Solo tilted his head toward Heero and smiled. "But I don't feel like that anymore since I have you now."

"Me?" Heero tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I feel like you're really my long lost brother. I like being with you, Heero." Solo leaned forward and rested his head on the bed, next to Heero's hand.

The Japanese boy smiled slightly and stroked Solo's chestnut hair gently. "I like being with you too, Solo."

"Great." Solo grinned and then yawned. "Gee, I guess I'm quite tired after the fencing lesson. Mind if I rest for awhile here, Heero? I feel too comfortable to walk back to my room."

"I don't mind. I'm happy you want to stay." Heero murmured.

Solo smiled and closed his eyes, letting Heero continue stroking his hair. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see how Heero's eyes softened greatly and gave him a look of pure longing. Solo was half asleep when he vaguely heard soft familiar humming which sent him straightly to sleep before he could place where he ever heard the song.

"Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night..."

The Japanese boy sang faintly as if not wanting to wake up the sleeping boy next to him. His hand moved lower and tremblingly caressed the boy's cheek as if it was the most precious thing for him.

"Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night....."

Tugging Solo's stray hair beneath his ear, the Japanese boy ran his fingers through the silken mass and whispered the song gently until he too fell asleep in exhaustion. Nevertheless, Duo was amused when he entered the room to find its occupants had fallen asleep. He stood next to Solo and caressed Heero's cheek tenderly. "You never cease to amaze me, Heero." Duo kissed the Japanese boy on the forehead and then continued his paper work while sometimes glancing at the two people he cared most.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In another place, far away from Duo's house, a figure bent over an android which looked like a goggled eyed old man. The figure worked on fixing the android while a worn out blue book lay on the table next to the android.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was still morning when Duo hummed happily as he headed toward Heero's room. A few days had passed since Duo bought Solo and Heero the laptops. The Japanese boy's condition had improved greatly and now Heero could stay awake almost all day. He also changed his hospital gown into white shirt and deep blue shorts Duo had provided from the cupboard. While Duo was working on his papers or Solo was going to school, the Japanese boy used the laptop to gather the information about the present or looked through the photo albums again and again, much to Duo's wonder.

Heero was already awake when Duo opened the door. The Japanese boy was leaning against the head board and looking down at the album on his lap. "You're looking at the album again?" Duo said as he entered the room and walked to the bed. "Really Heero, you have looked through all of the albums many times. What makes you fascinated with these photos anyway?" Duo stood next to the bed and looked down at the Japanese boy, who upon Duo's arrival, had closed the album and set it aside on the nightstand.

"Ohayo." Heero looked up and greeted him instead of answering him.

"Ohayo." Duo smiled and kissed the Japanese boy passionately. It had been a long time since he spoke Japanese. He had missed having Heero welcome him every time he went home. And now, he told himself, he wouldn't have to wait too long. Once Heero was allowed to walk, Duo was sure he would have a lovely Japanese boy greeting him home. Just like fifteen years ago.

And like in the past, Heero was always pliant in accepting his kisses and caresses, making Duo so hot that he was tempted to bed the Japanese boy. He would have proceeded with his intention if not for the fact that he could injure Heero with that kind of activity. With great reluctance, Duo broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Heero's, trying to steady his breath and regain control of his body. However his hands betrayed his good intentions and strayed down to Heero's chest, unbuttoning the Japanese boy's shirt. When Duo realized what his hands were doing, Heero's shirt was already half unbuttoned. Duo stopped his hands' movement and stared down, looking at the bare neck and chest of the Japanese boy. "Heero..." Duo whispered lustfully as he leant toward Heero's slender neck. The older man forgot everything else when his lips met the slender neck as passion ruled his head. All he could think about was tasting Heero and marking the boy as his.

Minutes passed with sucking and licking sounds, added with moans from Heero and purrs from Duo. The older man was about to forget all the cautions and bed his Japanese boy when a faint cry escaped Heero's lips. Startled, Duo pulled away from where he was teasing Heero's nipple and looked up to see the Japanese boy wince slightly. He then realized that he had climbed on the bed and was resting his weight on Heero's body, pressing down on the wounds on Heero's stomach and legs. "God, I'm sorry, Heero." Duo quickly knelt on all fours, hovering over the Japanese boy.

Duo looked down and tried hard not to bed the Japanese boy beneath him. Heero's shirt was half unbuttoned and some hickeys he made a few minutes ago could be seen clearly on the Japanese boy's chest and neck. Heero's face was flushed and his lips were red from his long assault. With great effort, he pulled away and stepped down from the bed. Duo sat down in the nearest chair and looked at Heero who stared at him inquiringly, as if asking him why he stopped. "You should have told me when I caused you pain." Duo spoke slowly.

".....I don't mind..." Heero murmured.

"I mind." Duo growled, angry at himself for hurting Heero and at Heero for not stopping him. "I don't want to hurt you, Heero. I lost control back then and was only a minute away from burying myself inside you. I could cause you enormous pain if that happened. You should have told me"

Heero didn't answer and broke their eyes' contact. That small gesture told Duo that Heero wouldn't stop him even though he would be in pain. The older man realized that Heero wanted him to touch and caress him. Heero wanted it so much that he didn't mind the pain it caused. How stupid he was to not realize that Heero missed him as much as he missed the Japanese boy.

"Heero." Duo spoke softly and caressed Heero's cheek gently, urging the boy to look at him. "I want to kiss you, hug you, and caress you right now. I have waited fifteen years for that. But I don't want to see you in pain just because I can't hold myself a little longer. I'll hate myself if I hurt you..... again..." Duo said the last word bitterly.

Heero's eyes widened slightly at Duo's words before softening in understanding. The Japanese boy covered Duo's hand on his cheek with his own. "I'll tell you next time..."

Duo smiled and leant forward from his chair to bestow a kiss on the Japanese boy. "We'll have a good time once you're fully recovered."

"Aa..." Heero's lips quirked up slightly, telling Duo that the Japanese boy was happy. It was amazing that his simple words and gestures could make Heero happy. The boy was so different from his demanding wife. Heero never asked, never demanded. He was content with what was given to him, whether it was only a hug, a simple word, or a cheap item.

"You deserve more than that..." Duo murmured unconsciously.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just a wishful thinking." Duo kissed Heero once again, vowing to make the boy happy. He then broke the kiss and smiled pleasantly. "Let's clean you up a bit, shall we?"

Heero nodded and continued unbuttoning his half opened shirt while Duo went to the bathroom to get the things he needed. He was lying naked on the bed when Duo returned with a basin full of water and damp clothes. The older man gulped at the rising urge to bed the Japanese boy, but this time, Duo kept his hormones in check as he gently rubbed Heero's body with damp cloth. They talked about the day's news and kept it light while Duo washed the Japanese boy. Soon they were both relaxed and enjoying the conversation.

"I never thought that you would do such a good job as a nurse." Heero spoke up absentmindedly.

"Don't mock me." Duo snorted as he rolled the boy and ran the damp cloth down Heero's back. "I have years of experience with Solo, you know."

"You also took care of Solo's bath?"

"Since he was a baby." Duo smiled at the memories. "As a baby, he was an angel to be bathed, but when he grew older, he would always make a mess in the bathroom."

"...I'm sure you also participated in making the mess."

Duo chuckled as he turned Heero on his back and rubbed Heero's chest with the cloth. "Well, I can't help it. He looked like a cute miniature of you when he was a toddler and when he threw his puppy eyes at me, I was lost. Solo was good in coaxing me into participating in a bubble war. You're right when you said he was little Shinigami." Duo changed the cloth with the new one and ran it on Heero's face. Somehow, he noticed Heero's eyes filled with longing at hearing his story. "You want a bubble war too? We can do it when you have recovered, you know."

Heero blinked and looked at Duo. "Bubble war?"

"Yup." Duo smiled.

"With Solo?"

Duo snorted. "With me, of course. Solo won't do such thing anymore. He is going through his teenage time and like the grown up kid, he wants to act and be treated like an adult. Okay, done." The older man put the damp cloth on the basin and stood up. "I'll be right back." Duo then took the basin back to the bathroom, oblivious to how the Prussian blue eyes of his mate had dimmed at his earlier words.

"Solo isn't a baby anymore..." The Japanese boy whispered brokenly, unnoticed by Duo who was in the bathroom, washing the cloths and the basin.

Duo emerged a few minutes later and found Heero had leaned against the head board and was buttoning his shirt back. "Talking about Solo, I should tell him about us sooner." Duo spoke up as he sat down on the chair near the bed. Duo was happy that his son liked to be friends with Heero and visit the Japanese boy as often as he could. But Duo also savored the times when Solo went to school since they were the only times when he could kiss and caress Heero in an intimate manner. If he told Solo about their relationship, he wouldn't have to restrain himself too much from caressing Heero in front of his son. But the problem was.....

"Do you think he will be ready to accept the fact that his father is involved with his...." Heero paused for a second before continuing in a slightly bitter tone. "... his male friend, who is only three years older than his son?"

Duo cringed. That was exactly the problem.

Heero finished buttoning his shirt and rested his hand next to him. "........I guess the answer is no..."

Duo sighed heavily and took Heero's hand in his, caressing it gently. "You're much older than Solo, Heero. The war had forced us to become adults and fifteen years frozen wouldn't change that."

"For Solo, I'm a boy."

"Yes, he thinks so." Duo leaned against his chair, releasing Heero's hand. He still remembered that long ago, Solo often frowned in confusion when he saw Trowa and Quatre together. Damn Hilde with her love lessons about man and woman only. It took him three months of Duo telling him about the same gender relationship to accept Trowa and Quatre. "I think I have to wait a little longer to tell him about us."

"...... Aa..." Somehow the Japanese boy's short answer sounded so bitter in Duo's ears.

The older man leaned forward and kissed Heero's forehead gently. "Don't worry, Solo likes you and given time, he'll eventually accept us."

Heero nodded and thus ended the conversation. A maid, who Duo had introduced to Heero as Alice on the first day, entered and brought them breakfast. They ate while chatting lightly and then continued their daily activities. Duo worked on his papers while Heero read some magazines Duo had bought for him and sometimes asked him about certain events.

They just finished their lunch when Solo entered the room, having finished his classes. Laptop in hand, the boy bounced in and soon he and Heero were busy discussing the programming and hacking methods found during the last fifteen years. Duo just shook his head helplessly as Heero turned on his own laptop and asked Solo to teach him the newest programming language. Soon both boys lost track of time. He could really call them twins if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to bed one of the *twin* boys.

Beep...beep

Noting the two boys wouldn't answer the phone, one because he couldn't and one because he was oblivious to the sound, Duo pointed himself to answer the phone. "Maxwell's resident." Duo listened to the phone which appeared to be from his office and slapped his head. "I'll be right there in fifteen minutes." Duo answered and then disconnected, turning to his son, who was watching Heero working on his new laptop. "I forgot I had an important business meeting in twenty minutes. I'll be back in three hours. Solo, you watch Heero for me, kay."

"I don't need to be watched." Heero looked up from his laptop.

"Yes, you do." Duo shouted as he hurried from the room, closing the door before Heero had a chance to reply.

A few seconds passed in silence before Solo spoke up with a bitter sound. "Dad is really like a mother hen to you, Heero."

Heero's hands stilled on his laptop. ".... Are you jealous?..."

"Huh?"

The Japanese boy set the laptop on the nightstand and folded his hands on his blanket covered lap while Solo looked at him in bewilderment. "...if you are, I'll tell him to stop that ..."

"No no, you got me wrong." Solo set aside his own laptop. "I don't mind at all with Dad fussing over you. I have had enough of that since I was a baby."

"Then why did you sound so bitter just now?"

Solo sighed and leaned against his seat, just like Duo had done a half an hour ago. "I just wish... my mother would treat me like Dad treats you.... "

Unknown to Solo, Heero tensed and clenched his blanket. ".......Hilde never cared for you?"

"I don't mean that. Mother taught me how to behave and raised me properly...But she never looks at me the way Dad looks at me and you. I tried hard to make her proud of me and do my best in school, but it didn't work. Sometimes I've noticed Mother glaring at me as if she wanted to get rid of me......" Solo looked at the ceiling, staring through it. "It makes me wonder whether Mother bore and raised me only because of obligation...."

"No."

"Huh?" Solo tore his attention from the white ceiling to the Japanese boy sitting on the bed.

"You were not an obligation." Heero spoke up slowly, eyes staring straight to Solo's violet eyes. "You were conceived because your mother wanted you. You're a joy to your mother."

"How do you know?" Solo asked in surprise.

"I know. I was there. Your mother...." Heero tightened his grasp on the blanket. "Your mother loves you so much." The last sentence was said almost like a whisper.

Solo just shook his head slightly. "I don't know, Heero. I don't get that impression from her."

Heero didn't say anything and averted his gaze from Solo's, hands gripping the blanket tightly.

"Look, I think I need some time to think." Solo straightened on his seat. "I know Dad asked me to watch you but...mind if I talk a walk outside for a few minutes?"

Heero nodded slightly. "..Aa...."

"Thanks, Heero." Smiling slightly; Solo stood up and headed for the door.

"Solo..." Heero called out when the boy reached the door. Solo turned and looked questioningly at Heero who had one hand on his stomach. "Your mother.... only wants you to be happy...."

Solo stood there, looking at Heero unblinkingly before he finally nodded and walked out of the room. As the door closed, leaving him alone in the room, Heero looked down at his hand, which was caressing his stomach and murmured softly. "I'll do anything to make you happy.... "


	14. Chapter 14

The white bearded man approached the door with trepidation. He knew sooner or later he would have to face the inevitable but that didn't make him feel better at all. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door twice and then turned the handle, pushing the door open. Body shaking in nervousness, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. His eyes took in the sight of the Japanese boy who was sitting on the bed, one hand over his stomach and the other one tracing the opened photo album. The boy looked up at his entry and the Prussian blue eyes widened in anger and also fear.

"You!" A voice he hadn't heard in fifteen years shot at him. A voice that once pleaded with him not to take the only thing that the boy had, now became a low hiss, full of anger and slight fear. "What are you doing here!?"

The bearded man swallowed and approached the furious boy. "Duo Maxwell asked me to come to check your wounds."

"Get out." The Japanese boy hissed and tried to inch away as far as he could with his half healed wounds protesting his every movement.

Dr. Philip took one step forward, "You'll open your wounds if you keep moving."

"Go. Away." The Japanese boy glared at him from where he huddled at the edge of the bed like a cornered animal.

The man gulped at the glare. "I just..." He was forced to stop as a photo album flew toward him. Quickly raising his hand in reflex, the man felt the album hit his hand and its contents flew out of the album from the impact. Dr. Philip looked down at the scattered photos and swallowed as most of the photos showed a long haired man playing with his son; the son who had the same face as the Japanese boy.....

"I said Go Away. " The hiss made the man look up at the angry and scared boy.

Dr Philip gathered his courage and stepped forward. "Heero, I ..."

"Don't use my name!" The Japanese boy shouted angrily. "Stop there, don't come nearer!"

"But I..." Not noticing that he had stepped inside the boy's range, Dr. Philip was forced to stop as a fist connected with his cheek. He staggered backward from the impact and was silently thankful that the boy was still weak or he would have had a broken cheek.

"Heero! What are you doing to Dr. Philip!!?" A voice came from the door.

Dr. Philip looked up in surprise to see Solo approaching him with worried look. The man glanced at the Japanese boy and saw he had paled and shook slightly.

"Are you okay, Doc?" Solo stopped in front of the man. "I'm sorry, I was supposed to watch him. If I knew you were coming, I wouldn't have gone to take a walk."

"I'm okay, but he isn't." Dr. Philip straightened and looked in the direction of the bed where the Japanese boy was visibly shaking.

"Heero!" Solo approached the bed and took the Japanese boy's hand into his. "It's okay. I know you don't like the others touching you, Dad told me that. Dr. Philip is our family doctor; he isn't a bad person." The said doctor couldn't help but flinch at the irony. He noticed the Japanese boy's face became paler as Solo continued talking. "Doc was the one who helped you when we found you frozen. He had come to check you twice but you were asleep at that time. So don't be afraid this time, Doc only wants to examine your injuries so he can decide your further treatment and medication."

"No." The Japanese boy tightened his grasp on Solo's hand and turned to the doctor. "Go away."

"I will, after I check your wounds." With Solo there, the doctor felt more secure and decided to do his job in the safest way. "Solo, hold both his hands." He quickly took out a syringe full of transparent liquid and before the Japanese boy could react, he injected the liquid into the boy's thigh.

"No!" The Japanese boy jerked up, but Solo held him back. With one hand pressing on the Japanese boy's thigh, preventing his movement, the doctor could extract the syringe without problem. "NO!"

"It's just a drug to make you sleep." The doctor tried to calm the Japanese boy. The drug kicked in a few seconds later as Heero stopped struggling. "Solo, help me lie him back on the bed, will you?"

Heero could only whimper and blink his eyes sleepily as Solo and the doctor lowered him onto the bed. And right before the Japanese boy's eyes closed and brought him to deep slumber, the doctor could hear the sobbed whisper. "Don't take him from me....."

"What?" Solo looked down at Heero in confusion while the doctor tensed at the words for a few seconds before he ignored Solo's exclamation and proceeded to examine the sleeping boy thoroughly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Duo came home two hours later, the doctor had gone and Solo was sitting next to bed, watching Heero worriedly. "Why are you looking at him like that, Solo?" Duo approached his son.

Solo turned his head toward his father. "Dr. Philip came here two hours ago, Dad."

"Yes, I ask him to examine Heero. How is Heero?"

"Doc said that Heero has improved greatly. His bandages can be removed tonight but he still has to remain in bed three more days before he starts practicing to walk. Doc said to be careful with his stomach, though. It's very delicate and too much pressure will bring great pain for him."

"Well, that's quite good news to hear, why do you look so worried?"

"Heero punched Dr. Philip before that."

"What?" Duo looked at his son in surprise. He pulled a chair near his son's and sat down. "Tell me the whole story."

It took Solo only a few minutes to relay the story. By the time he finished it, Duo was frowning. He would have to talk to Heero about this. After all, Heero spoke about 'him' again. Who was this 'he' who Heero didn't want to be taken from him?

"Why he doesn't like someone touching him, Dad?" Solo asked his father.

Duo sighed and leant against his seat. "We were soldiers back then, Solo. It's not wise to let other people you don't know touch you. Especially Heero, he grew up as a soldier. I never thought he really disliked having another person near him, though."

"But he seems fine when we touch and talk to him."

"Well, I know I'm an exception and apparently you too." Duo shrugged, not knowing a better way to explain Heero's behavior. He stared at Heero, frowning as he tried to understand Heero's actions while Solo just sat next to him silently, sporting the same frown as his father's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"mm..."

Duo looked up from the book he was reading and saw Heero open his eyes slowly. "Ah, you have awakened." The older man put his book on the nightstand and stood up. "How are you feeling?"

Duo watched as the Prussian blue eyes became focused and then widened in panic. "The doctor!" Heero sat up quickly, wincing slightly at his wounds while his eyes looked around the room wildly. "Solo, where is he?"

"Calm down." Duo sat on the edge of the bed and put one hand on Heero's shoulder, noticing the Japanese boy shaking slightly. "The doctor has gone home and Solo went out to meet the other M-five."

"Solo is okay?" Heero relaxed a bit.

Duo frowned slightly. "Of course, he is. But I can't say the same about you. Why did you punch the doctor, Heero?" The older man could feel Heero tensing at his question. He waited for several minutes but Heero just kept silent, obviously not wanting to answer the question. Duo reached forward and seized Heero's chin, lifting the boy's face up to him. "Answer me, Heero. I need to know your reason this time."

"......"

"Heero." Duo admonished the Japanese boy. "Answer me."

Heero shook his head slightly, restrained by Duo's hand on his chin. "I can't."

"I need to know, Heero. I can't let the others meet you without worrying about your reaction."

The Japanese boy bowed his head. "I...... " Duo was slightly surprised when Heero sounded so desperate. "I won't ... react like that... again.... "

"Hee..."

Heero shook his head. "... don't ask me anymore.......please?"

Heero was really upset. Duo could tell it from how tense Heero was and how Heero's voice seemed strangled. Not to mention, Heero had pleaded with him. Again. Heero's reaction must have something to do with his injuries, Duo was sure of it. But he couldn't press Heero further for it because it was obvious that Heero wouldn't answer him. Duo sighed and relented. He released Heero's chin and gathered the Japanese boy in his arms. "All right, I won't ask you about it now. But someday you will have to tell me about this."

"..arigato...." Heero whispered and leaned against Duo's chest. Duo rested his chin on Heero's head and noticed how small Heero was compared to him now. He had grown up into a man in fifteen years while Heero didn't grow at all. He was fifteen years older than Heero now, but in body only. Heero's mind wasn't a mind of a seventeen year old. Heero had been an adult since they met. The Japanese boy was forced to grow up and trained to use weapons since he was a toddler.

"What did...the doctor say about my health?" Heero's voice broke Duo from his musing.

"You're fine. The bandages can be removed now and rest for three days more before practicing to walk." Duo answered.

"Practice to walk?" Heero said faintly. "Am I crippled, Duo?"

"No, you will be able to walk like you used to." Duo hugged the Japanese boy tightly. "You just need to practice walking again. You've been frozen for fifteen years, remember? Added with the injuries you have, Dr. Philip predicted that your leg muscles are weak and need to be retrained to walk." Duo nuzzled Heero's hair and tried to stir Heero from thinking about his wounds. "You have to get well soon, Heero. I have surprises for you."

"Surprises?"

"Yes, once you are fully recovered and practice walking, I'll show you the surprises."

"Why not now?"

"I have my reasons." Duo kissed Heero's cheek. "Just focus on getting better now."

"Okay...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days passed by and Duo decided it was time for Heero to start practicing. He thought it would be an easy exercise but it turned out that Heero needed four days just to be able to walk out of his room without falling or leaning against the wall for support. The Japanese boy's legs were weak enough after being frozen for fifteen years. Added with the healing wounds on both thighs and stomach and the boy's still quite weak condition, Heero was doing a remarkable job in his exercise for being able to walk for two minutes straight without falling. Still, it boiled Duo's blood to see Heero struggling to walk. He vowed again and again to find the ones who injured his Heero and make them suffer ten times worse.

After seven days of this, Heero finally managed to walk down the stairs from the second floor where his room was to the first floor. However, Duo had to catch the Japanese boy from falling on the last step and carried him to the couch at the living room. Heero was panting and sweating profusely as he lowered the Japanese boy down on the soft couch. "I told you not to force yourself too much." Duo scolded the boy and wiped the sweat on Heero's face with his handkerchief while the boy's eyes glanced around, looking at the surrounding for the first time.

"How many people do you have for housekeeping?" Heero asked, eyes still roaming over the room.

Duo blinked at the question. "One butler, two maids, one cook, and one gardener, why?"

"Just wanted to know..." Heero trailed off as his eyes fell on a photograph on the wall. Those Prussian blue orbs dimmed as Heero quickly looked away.

However, Duo didn't miss the quick gesture. He followed Heero's previous gaze and saw his wedding picture on the wall. He and Hilde were kissing happily in there. Shit! Duo swore inwardly as he cupped Heero's cheek and lifted the Japanese boy's face to him. "That's the past, Heero. It's just an old picture that I never bothered to take down. She means nothing to me anymore."

"Why? You were happy..." Heero averted his eyes from Duo's intense look. The seventeen year old Duo maybe would be oblivious to the little gesture but the wiser and the older Duo, the thirty one year old man, noticed and understood the feelings behind the little gesture. Duo closed his eyes for a moment and when they opened again, they were full of determination. The older man gathered Heero into his arms and stood up, carrying the startled boy up to the second floor.

"Duo, put me down, I can walk by myself." Heero stated, but the older man ignored him and kept walking, passing the room Heero occupied. "Duo?" The Japanese boy frowned in confusion. "Where are you taking me?"

"To where you are supposed to be," Duo answered calmly as he entered a certain room.

Looking around the room, Heero widened his eyes in realization. "Duo, this..."

"This is my bedroom." Duo lowered Heero onto the queen sized bed and sat down on the empty spot next to the Japanese boy. "Hilde never enters this room. Only Solo is allowed to enter this room, save the occupants."

"Occupants?" Heero repeated faintly. "You.... sleep with ...someone else?..."

Duo didn't miss the bitter tone in Heero's voice. It was very ironic that he now could easily detect Heero's real feelings by his voice or eyes. He just wished he had this ability fifteen years ago. If he did, he would have never left Heero for Hilde. But then... Solo wouldn't have been born..... Duo shook his head to clear his mind. There was no sense in dwelling on the past; it couldn't be changed. But he could try make up for the future. He cupped Heero's cheek with one hand and stared down straight at Heero's blue eyes. "There are only two occupants. They are me and you."

Duo watched Heero's eyes widening in surprise. He caressed Heero's cheek as his calm expression crumbled, showing the longing he had kept hidden for fifteen years. "This is where you are supposed to be, with me, at my side, as my life mate. I've been waiting for you to come back to my life. Fifteen years is very long time, Heero." Duo's voice began to shake as he gathered Heero's face in both hands, holding it as if a priceless thing, which was true. "Gomen ne. Hontou ni gomen. I took you for granted and realized it too late. I am a fool, a bastard. I missed you so much. Fifteen years.... I searched for you for fifteen years, telling myself over and over that you were still alive somewhere, that you would show up someday and I'd be able to make it up to you. Every time Solo smiles or laughs, I vow to make you laugh as happy as him....."

"Duo.."

"Let me finish ..." Duo took a breath and pulled Heero into his arms, hugging the boy tightly as he buried his nose into the messy chocolate hair and whispered near the Japanese boy's ear. "After you were gone, I felt so lost in our house... Almost every thing I saw reminded me of you, the way you took care of me, the way you tended the garden, and so many other things. I began to realize how much you have done for me and how blind I was. I chose Hilde for the love and warmth she promised, never realizing you had been giving them to me all along."

Duo felt Heero tensing and pulled his head away slightly, looking down to meet a pair of vulnerable blue eyes. "I know I'm a baka. I know I'm so selfish, but I'm trying to fix that. I have had fifteen years to learn from my mistakes. Fifteen years, Heero..... I have been celibate and regretting my mistakes almost every day for fifteen years. Don't you think my punishment for abandoning you is enough? All I want now is for us to be together, to make you happy. I don't want you to think that I still have feelings for Hilde or the other women and become sad because of that. You have nothing to worry because the one I love is you, Heero."

The Prussian blue eyes widened in surprise. "Lo..... love..?"

"Yes, I love you. Do you think I only want you for sex?" Duo meant it as sarcasm, but he saw Heero averting his eyes at his words and realized that was what Heero thought all along. The older man's face darkened. "You know what, Heero..." Without warning, he roughly pushed the Japanese boy down onto the bed and pinned him with his body. His hands shot up and held the Japanese boy's hands on each side of his head. His face was hovering a mere inch from Heero's.

"Duo, what... hmmph" Duo muffled Heero's kiss with his lips and shoved his tongue into the Japanese boy's mouth quickly. He lapped Heero's palate roughly and ground his lower body against the Japanese boy, causing Heero to gasp into his mouth. After ravishing Heero's mouth for a minute, Duo pulled away. "If I want you for sex, I wouldn't wait for you to recover. I would have fucked you the first day you opened your eyes." Heero flinched at Duo's rough words.

"....But I don't want you like that..." Duo took a breath and forced himself to calm down. He released Heero's hands and bent down, kissing Heero gently on the lips. "I want you because I love you." Duo murmured the words softly and then pulled away, plopping down next to Heero. "I'll hug you, kiss you, and caress you, but I won't take you if you think of me like that." Duo said the words while looking up on the ceiling. His face saddened at the thought that he had treated Heero so bad that Heero thought he was only an object for him. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "I treated you very bad in the past, didn't I?...... This time, I won't do that. I'll wait till you ask me to make love to you. I've waited for fifteen years. I can wait a little longer....."

For a full minute, Heero was silent. Duo didn't talk. He kept his eyes closed and cursed himself inwardly for treating Heero so bad in the past. He was startled when a weight settled on him. He opened his eyes and saw Heero's face a few inches from his. The Japanese boy's face was devoid of emotion, but Duo could see uncertainty and disbelief, mixed with hope and happiness in his Prussian blue eyes.

"Love... me?" Heero asked faintly.

Duo smiled and put his arms around Heero, pulling the Japanese boy down to rest his weight completely on him. "Yes, I love you, Heero. Always love you. I just didn't realize it until you were gone...." He kissed Heero's lips gently and was delighted when Heero kissed back. They parted slowly and Duo looked straight at Heero. "I know you love me and I know you enough that you probably won't ever say the words. But just this once, I want to hear them."

"I..." Heero looked uncomfortable.

"Onegai? Only once and I won't ask for them anymore." Duo murmured as he caressed Heero's cheek.

It was quite a long time before Heero swallowed and nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Heero." Duo smiled and pulled the Japanese boy down to meet his lips. When they broke away, the older man murmured encouragingly. "Say it..."

"I..." Heero hesitated and swallowed once. "I loo...."

Right at that time, the door was banged opened and Solo stormed in, making Heero and Duo jerk apart in surprise. "Dad, Heero is go...." The boy stopped when he saw the scene before him.

Heero quickly rolled away and Duo sat up, looking at his son worriedly. "Solo, look...."

At that time, Solo's face had gone from white to red. He glared at his father angrily. "What the hell does this mean? What is Heero doing in your bed? And in that position?!"

"Solo, calm down." Duo stood up, noting how similar his son's glare to Heero's when the Japanese boy was about to kill someone. "Look, I have been meaning to tell you about us.."

"Us, huh?." Solo hissed and glared at Heero angrily. "Damn you!"

"SOLO!" Duo barked in surprise at Solo's words while behind him, Heero flinched.

Still glaring at the Japanese boy, Solo continued mournfully. "I knew it.... I thought it was just my overactive imagination, the way Dad looks at you and the way he holds your hands... I ignored my suspicions when you woke up though. You treated me so kind and seemed to care so much for me. You even consoled me about mother. You said nice things, good things about her while the truth was... " Solo swallowed angrily as one tear rolled on his cheek. "It's you who made my parents separate! Yes, it must be you! No wonder mother hates me. It's because I look like you, the slut who stole her husband!"

SMACK!

Solo wobbled and held his red cheek, looking at his father in disbelief. "You...hit me?"

"That's enough, Solo. Never ever call Heero that again." Duo said warningly while inwardly, he felt bad for hitting his son.

"You never hit me before." Solo trembled in anger. "You hit your son just because of this slut?!"

"Solo, you..." Duo growled and raised his hand, ready to strike. He loved his son dearly and now he was disappointed to hear his son say throw such dirty words at Heero. Anger reached his violet eyes and Solo flinched at his look.

"Duo.. don't..." Heero's voice came from behind him. It was surprisingly calm...too calm. Duo knew Heero was masking his true feelings. Solo's words must have hurt the Japanese boy deeply. Nevertheless, Heero's voice calmed Duo a bit and he lowered his hand.

Seeing it, Solo straightened and glared at Heero again, tears rolling freely on both of his cheeks. "I don't need your help! You've crushed my hope of someday seeing my mother and father together again. I hate you! You even steal my father from me, not caring about my feelings! I hate you, you fucking slut!" Before Duo managed to react, Solo had already run out of the room.

"SOLO!" Duo bellowed and ran after his son.

"Duo, don't hurt him." Heero's worried voice sadly didn't reach the older man's ears. He was already out of the room when the Japanese boy struggled to stand up, wanting to chase both father and son. However, Heero was still weak and he stumbled down before reaching the door. The impact with the floor caused his wounded stomach to throb painfully, making him curl up and hold his stomach. After waiting for a few seconds for the pain to subside, Heero tried to move again, but he soon hissed in pain and held his stomach again.

The Japanese boy could only lie there on the floor and look at the opened door mournfully. A tear rolled down on his cheek as Solo's words of hatred echoed in his head.

"Don't hate me................." The whisper sounded so hollow in the room, no one heard the pain carried in the whisper and no one saw how the Japanese boy curled up and put his hands on his stomach as if it was holding something precious in there, the thing that had been taken from him forcefully fifteen years ago.

The thing he loved dearly, but hated him in return.


	15. Chapter 15

"Damn, shouldn't have taught him to drive." Duo cursed as he entered his bedroom. However, the curse was soon stopped when he saw Heero curled up on the floor. "Heero!" He knelt down quickly and looked down at the Japanese boy worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." Heero answered weakly. "I stumbled..."

"You shouldn't move too much." Duo lifted the Japanese boy up and put him back on the bed.

"How is Solo?"

"I can't catch him. He took my car and shot out of the house right away. Don't worry, though. I can guess where he's heading to. He usually runs to Wufei or Quatre." Duo sat down on the edge of the bed, next to the boy. He put his hand on Heero's and caressed it gently. Heero was trembling slightly and if he weren't a soldier before, he wouldn't detect it. But Duo did detect it and because of it, he knew Heero was hurt with what Solo had said. "Gomen ne, Heero. I never thought Solo would react like that."

The Japanese boy was silent for some time before shaking his head weakly. "It's .... okay..."

"No, it's not." Duo tightened his hand on Heero's. "You're not a slut and you're not the one who separated me and Hilde. We weren't well-matched from the start. Solo has no right to say something like that to you."

"He is only fourteen years old, Duo..." Heero spoke softly. "He only wants his father and his.... mother... to be together and shower him with their love...."

"You're so understanding." Duo sighed again and leant against the headboard. "I do care for him. I love him. I'll do everything he wants unless he wants me to leave you. That's the only thing I can't fulfill."

Heero was silent and it was okay for Duo for he didn't expect any answer. He released Heero's hand and caressed the boy's cheek. "I have spent fifteen years looking for you and I won't let you slip away from me again. No one will separate us, not even my own son. He has had my undivided love for fifteen years and now he has to learn to share."

"But Duo..."

Duo put his forefinger on Heero's lips. "No but's. Solo has liked you from the start and that feeling can't just be thrown away. He is just disappointed right now. Given time, he'll accept you as my ....."

Beep...beep

The videophone beeped on the nightstand next to bed. Duo growled at the interruption but he reached for it nevertheless. Only a few people knew his bedroom's numbers and he was sure this was either Wufei or Quatre, whichever one Solo had run to and explained the situation. He put the videophone on his lap and punched the button to answer the call. An image of a black haired man with glasses appeared on the screen, looking angry. "Hi, Wufei. I take it that Solo is with you."

"Indeed, Maxwell." Wufei said with barely restrained anger. "What the hell do you think are you doing, hitting your son like that? Solo came here with red cheek and told me that his father had a lover as young as he is."

"Solo deserved it because he called my lover a slut..." Duo answered flatly. His face was dead serious.

"Kisama! You really have a lover? A male lover, nevertheless? Don't you have any shame, Maxwell?" Wufei shouted angrily. "You have had a son and a wife! Do you want to ruin you and your family's happiness just to fulfill your lust?"

"This is not lust, Chang." Duo growled angrily. "I've searched for him for fifteen years and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else stop me from being with him."

Wufei was stunned. "Fifteen... years.......? Him?"

As the answer, Duo turned the videophone toward Heero who was propping his upper body up on his elbow and looking at the videophone. Wufei's eyes widened as his videophone's screen showed an exact image of Solo, save the eyes and the hair. He blinked in disbelief but the image didn't waver. Only one other boy he knew had a face like this and it was fifteen years ago. It was impossible but yet... the image was real... The boy in the screen widened his eyes slightly and Wufei heard a long unheard familiar voice echoing in the speakers. "Wufei."

The voice broke his surprised trance and Wufei croaked in disbelief, looking at the face on his screen. "Yuy?"

The boy on the screen nodded and then the screen turned to show Duo's face. "I don't want to talk through the phone and Heero still needs to rest. Let's meet in my house at 05:00 PM, tell Quatre and Trowa to come as well." With that, Duo disconnected the phone and left Wufei staring dumbfounded at the now blank screen.

"Duo.."

"You knew that someday this was bound to happen and as I said to Wufei, you need to sleep to regain your strength, Heero." Duo pulled a blanket up to Heero's chin. "Sleep now, we'll confront the others together later."

"..... it'll be difficult...."

"But we'll make it." Duo said with determination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten to five, Duo carried Heero down into the living room, ignoring Heero's protests to let the boy walk by himself. He had detected Heero's fatigue after the boy walked down the stairs earlier that afternoon and he wouldn't make Heero tired now after managing to get the Japanese boy take a nap. He lowered Heero onto the soft couch and settled down next to Heero, entwining his fingers with the Japanese boy's ones. From the boy's tenseness, Duo knew Heero was nervous at the situation and he kissed Heero's cheek soothingly. "Everything will be okay."

"Aa...." Heero nodded and relaxed a bit, but he soon was tense again when two men entered the room. One wore glasses and had long black hair, bound into a tail while the taller one had his reddish bang covering half of his face and his visible eye widened as it rested on the Japanese boy. Both were the adult version of two boys Heero once fought together with in the war. "Wufei, Trowa."

"He... Heero?" Trowa stuttered and sat down in the nearest chair, looking very surprised for the usually expressionless man. "You're Heero? You look as young as we last met."

"Now you believe me, don't you, Winner?" Wufei grunted as he sat down on the other chair next to Trowa and looked at the messy haired boy suspiciously.

Heero frowned. "Winner?"

"I told you he married Quatre, didn't I? He changed his last name to Winner on the wedding day, Heero." Duo explained and then looked at Trowa. "Where's your other half?"

"Quatre is attending a meeting." Trowa answered and then looked at Heero. "How come you look so young, Heero...."

Wufei, however, was not one to beat around the bush. "Are you sure this boy is really Heero Yuy, Maxwell? Not just a boy who's trying to trick you for your money and break apart your family?"

"Chang." Duo shot a deadly glare at the Chinese man as he felt the Japanese boy next to him tense at the accusation. "I found Heero in J's lab, bloody and dying. Don't you dare doubt his identity."

"Bloody? Dying?" Trowa prompted sharply.

Duo took a breath and then told the two ex-Gundam pilots the summary of how he found Heero. At the end of his story, any doubts about Heero had evaporated. Wufei was now giving Heero an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Yuy."

Heero nodded his head slightly. "It's okay, Wufei."

Trowa had one hand on his chin. His habit if he was thinking deeply. "You're a trained assassin and soldier, the best of us. What kind of person who could injure you like that, Heero? And don't tell me there's only one person. I know you never lose in one on one combat. And from what Duo told us of your wounds, I'm sure you saw your attackers. Who were they?"

"I don't want to talk about that." Heero averted his eyes. Trowa was about to prompt the Japanese boy more when Duo shot a warning look at him.

"I have been asking him the same question, but Heero refuses to answer it." Duo told Wufei and Trowa while he caressed Heero's tense hand. "I have promised not to prod further about it until he feels ready to tell me and I hope that you will respect my decision and not question Heero further about this."

Trowa and Wufei frowned in disagreement but then they caught Duo's eyes and from the blazing fury on the violet eyes, they knew Duo wouldn't let Heero's attackers go unpunished. So they nodded their assent and received a grateful nod from Duo. Wufei then remembered his original intention of coming here and his face turned instantly grim. "I'm glad you found Yuy, Maxwell. But you can't just take him in and announce him as your lover. Although we used to all be the same age, but Yuy's now as old as our children."

Duo looked at Wufei sharply. "Chang, I don't care if this against your honorable principles but I won't let Heero go. I have searched for him for fifteen years and I won't let him go ever. Age difference means nothing to me."

"Maxwell, it's not the same as fifteen years ago. Think about your son and wife, you have responsibilities as a father and a husband."

"I know that. I'll continue loving Solo as my son. Nothing can change that. All I want is for him to accept Heero as my lover."

"It's hard for Solo to accept the fact that his father is involved with another guy." Wufei spoke in irritation. "And how about Hilde? Don't you have a responsibility to her? You're cheating on her, Maxwell."

Duo's face darkened as he dropped the bombshell. "I'll divorce that cheating slut."

BANG.

All four of them were surprised as the door flew open and Solo stood there, his violet eyes glaring furiously at his father. "Don't you dare call mother that!"

Duo found it ironic at how similar Solo's glare was to the ones he often received from Heero a long time ago. Quickly recovering from his surprise, Duo smiled bitterly as he looked at his son. "Now you know how I felt when you called Heero that."

Solo sputtered angrily, obviously taken aback with his father's answer. He was about to storm out again when Duo stopped him. "Sit down and let's talk, Solo. Running away won't solve the problem."

Solo hesitated for a moment before entering the living room and sat down on a sofa, far from Heero.

"Were you following me, Solo?" Wufei asked the boy who answered with a nod.

"Wufei and I will wait outside" Trowa stood up, followed by Wufei.

Duo nodded his thanks to the men and seized Heero's hand when the Japanese boy wanted to leave as well. "You stay with me, Heero." Duo pulled Heero back to sit down on the couch and then looked at his son. "I love you as my son, Solo and I want you to be happy always..."

"If you want me to be happy, leave him." Solo cut in, glaring at Heero who quickly looked away, not meeting Solo's glare.

Duo's face darkened. Solo's words had hurt Heero again and also hurt him in the process. "That's one thing I can't fulfill."

"You don't love me then!"

Duo looked at his son in hurt this time. "You really think like that? Just because I deny your request, you think I don't love you?"

Solo bit his lower lip as he saw the hurt in his father's eyes. "No..."

"All I want is for you to accept me and Heero. Is it so hard? You know I have been looking for him since you were a baby. You like him and I know you both were having great time together."

"It's wrong for you two to do that." Solo retorted.

"Because we both males? Uncle Trowa and uncle Quatre are both males too and they're happy together."

"It's not that."

"So what's the problem with Heero and me?"

Solo glared at his father. "Dad, you're cheating on mother!"

Duo smiled in ironic. "As a matter of a fact your mother has cheated on me for years."

"What?" Solo widened his eyes in shock. The Japanese boy next to his father also had the same expression.

"I have lost count how many men your mother sleeps with, actually. It has happened for years." Duo said flatly. "She thinks I don't know about her affairs and she never realizes that I have a man following her everywhere. I believe that she is having fun with her new lover in one of the colonies right now."

"So now you take Heero as a lover to get revenge on mother?" Solo growled.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "If I wanted revenge, I would have done it years ago, Solo. I take Heero as a lover because I love him. No other reason."

Solo looked lost. "Then why.... Why didn't you divorce mother if you knew she was cheating?"

"And make you sad?" Duo looked at his son. "I know you love both of us. I know you were sad when you knew we had separate bedrooms, though you try hard to show me that you're okay with it. I didn't want to make you any sadder by divorcing her, thus separating you from your mother. So I thought I could bear her cheating as long as you were happy, after all I had nothing to lose."

"Dad..." Solo said hoarsely. "...so why now? Why do you want to divorce mother now?"

Duo sighed and leaned against the couch. His hand seized Heero's hand, causing the Japanese boy to look at him in surprise as he brought the hand to his lips.

"Duo..." Heero murmured.

"You can call me selfish this time, Solo." Duo kissed Heero's hand once more before looking at his son pleadingly. "But I do now, I do have something to lose now. After fifteen years of looking for it, I finally found it and I will never want to lose it anymore."

Solo was stunned but his expression soon turned into anger. He stood up and glared at his father. "You destroy my happiness because of him?!"

Duo accepted his son's glare without flinching. "It's a fake happiness, Solo. Sooner or later, you will find out the truth about your mother. I don't intend to divorce her to destroy your happiness. I want to divorce her to clear my relationship with Heero."

"How can I be happy if my parents are divorced!!" Solo spat angrily.

"Look Solo." Duo said patiently. "You won't feel much different if we're divorced. You still can see Hilde anytime you want. And like these past days, Heero will stay with us and I hope you two will get along just fine like you have done before. I know Heero would like to be with you. Tell him how you feel about him, Heero." He nudged the Japanese boy.

Heero, who had bowed his head since Solo's outburst, looked up in surprise at Duo. He then slowly looked at Solo and spoke up hesitantly. "I... I care for you, Solo. You're like a son... ..."

"Well, you may really care for me." Solo cut in and glared at the Japanese boy. "But you aren't my mother!"

Duo was surprised when Heero squeezed his hand so tightly that it hurt.

"I want my mother staying with us in the house, not a boy as old as me as my father's lover and acts as if he can replace my mother!"

Heero had bowed his head down again in the middle of Solo's speech. He didn't move, didn't tremble, but he clutched tightly at Duo's hand, making the older man worry about his condition. But before he could ask what was wrong, Heero spoke up.

"You hate me that much?" It came as a whisper from the Japanese boy's lips.

Solo was about to snap back but Duo glared warningly at his son in full force, stunning Solo at the intensity of the glare. "Say no more, Solo." Duo growled. He put his hand on Heero's hand, which was squeezing his other hand tightly, and caressed it. His son looked at the Japanese boy who had his head bowed and then at his father who was looking at the Japanese boy worriedly. For a few seconds, guilt and confusion passed on Solo's violet eyes before they were replaced with anger.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Solo snapped irritably. "Divorce my mother if you want. I won't fight you, Dad, but don't expect me to get along with your lover." With that Solo passed them and went upstairs to his room. Duo watched his son disappear before turning to his lover.

"Well, at least he accepted the divorce. We'll work on the rest later." The older man stood up. "Wait here while I tell Trowa and Wufei about this, okay."

"...Okay."

"You have to release my hand first, Heero, or I'll end up dragging you with me."

"Aa." Heero slowly released Duo's hand and watched as the older man disappeared into the room where Trowa and Wufei were waiting. He then turned his head and looked at the stairs where Solo disappeared and then at the ceiling. "Ne Odin..." He whispered faintly as he put his hand on his stomach. "Should I leave Duo so Solo can be happy? Am I too selfish for wishing to be able to live together with both of them?"

The whisper sadly was drowned by the escalating noise in the next room. The Japanese boy closed his eyes slowly as he blocked out the noise.

".......I wish too much apparently..... "


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm home." Wufei growled as he slammed his front door. His wife raised an eyebrow, having long been used to her husband's temperament.

"That's not a good example for our children, you know."

Wufei grunted as he plopped down on the couch. "Maxwell plans to divorce his wife."

"What? Why?" Sally looked surprised as she sat down next to her husband.

"He says that he loves Yuy and doesn't want it said that he's cheating on his wife."

"Yuy? Heero Yuy?" Sally's eyes widened as she exclaimed too loudly for Wufei's liking. "Duo finally found Heero!?"

Wufei told his wife everything Duo had told to him. "And in the end nothing Trowa and I said could make him change his decision. He will really divorce Hilde."

Sally was silent for a moment. "...... maybe it's for the best."

"Sally!" Wufei looked at his wife in surprise.

"Mum! How can you say that!" A high pitch voice exclaimed all of a sudden. Wufei turned to see their oldest daughter stomp in. The girl had short black haired from him and Sally's blue eyes.

"Meiran, are you eavesdropping us?"

"No, I came down to tell mum about this news." Meiran sat down on the chair across from her parents. "Solo just called me and the others through video conference. He looked so heartbroken when he said his father was going to divorce his mother. " The young girl glared at her mother. "How could you say it's for the best, mum?"

"I agree with our daughter. Maxwell is stupid for breaking up his marriage for a boy who had disappeared for fifteen years."

"It's the boy he loves, Wufei." Sally pointed out.

"What? Do you mean to tell me that Duo doesn't love Hilde then?" Wufei retorted.

"No." Sally answered calmly. "He doesn't."

"Mum!" Meiran looked at her mother in shock while Wufei looked taken aback.

Sally turned to her daughter. "Meiran, do you ever see Uncle Duo touching Aunt Hilde?"

Meiran frowned for a while before shaking her head no. Wufei looked disturbed as he too realized that he never saw Duo touching his wife.

"I have noticed it since our wedding day, you know." Sally looked at his husband. "Duo congratulated us with Solo in his arms, Hilde was nowhere near him."

"I remember." Wufei said sourly. "So that means Maxwell has pretended to have a happy marriage for fifteen years. Why didn't you tell me sooner about this?"

"Wufei." Sally looked stern. "If I told you, you might have confronted him straight away. Duo's marriage is not our business to interfere in. Moreover, they have Solo with them. It's up to Duo and Hilde to decide their life. And I ask you not to interfere with this current problem; you too, Meiran."

"But..." Both father and daughter protested.

Sally looked her husband and then her daughter. "Do not interfere. You can cause more damage than good."

"Maxwell is going to separate Solo from his mother and you're telling me not to interfere?" Wufei growled at his wife. He had come to treat Solo like his own son and he didn't want his parents' divorce to sadden the boy.

"Wufei, it's really not our problem to..."

Meiran tuned out her parents' quarrel. She knew her mother would win and knew she wouldn't obey her mother because she had already made her own decision. Solo was one of her best friends, the brother figure she loved very much. She wouldn't let anyone destroy Solo's happiness. She didn't care that Heero Yuy was the hero they all learned about in history class. For her now, Heero Yuy was a very bad man who destroyed Solo's happiness. Meiran wouldn't let him go further with his evil deed. Slipping away from her parents, Meiran went to her room and called the rest of M-five members save Solo for a meeting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dad!! Dad!!" A blonde girl called the man who just entered the house. Her long hair flew behind her as she trotted down the stairs to meet the man.

Quatre looked up as he gave his bag to the servant. "What's up, Midii?"

"You have to do something about this!" Midii Winner grabbed his father's arm and dragged the blonde man away from the confused looking servant.

Quatre just blinked as his daughter shoved him into the library and closed the door before turning her jade eyes to him. "I can feel you're worried, Midii." He said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I am." Midii answered as she sat down next to his father. "Solo just called and told us all that his father is going to divorce his mother because he was in love with Heero Yuy."

"Pardon?" Quatre blinked, not believing his ears. "Heero Yuy?"

"Yes, Heero Yuy." Midii nodded. "He's still alive apparently."

"Thank Allah." Quatre relaxed into the couch. So Duo had found Heero. The Arabian man felt a weight lift from his heart. He still blamed himself for not telling Duo about Heero's real feelings before the wedding. He still did, but at least his guilt lightened now that he knew Duo would take care of Heero.

"Thank Allah?" Midii exclaimed. "Dad, Solo's parents are going to be divorced and you're thankful?"

"Um.." Quatre looked guilty.

"Your dad is just glad that Heero is still alive, Midii." Trowa entered the library.

"Father, how is it going? Will Uncle Duo really divorce Aunt Hilde?" Midii said as Trowa bent down to give a peck to Quatre.

"It seems so. He is very protective of Heero."

"You know about Heero, Trowa?" Quatre asked in bewilderment.

Trowa nodded. "Wufei called both of us to come to Duo's house, but you were at the meeting so I went alone." The brunette sat on the arm of couch. "I met Heero there."

"I know that. Where had be been hiding all along?"

"I met a seventeen year old Heero."

"Eh?" Quatre blinked again.

Trowa told him the summary and Quatre looked stunned till the end.

"Wufei tried to persuade Duo to change his mind, but Duo is determined. He won't let Heero go this time." Trowa concluded.

"Is that so?" Quatre murmured and then sighed. "I hope everything will turn out okay for Heero this time."

"What?!" Midii exclaimed loudly, making her parents realize their daughter was with them. "Did I hear you correctly? Dad, you support Uncle Duo in divorcing Aunt Hilde?"

Quatre looked at Trowa questioningly. Trowa turned to their daughter and nodded. "Yes, Midii. We support him."

"Father, you too?" Midii looked at him in disbelief. "It's wrong! I don't care that Heero Yuy is your friend or a hero like in the history lessons. The fact is he's only several years older than me and he's trying to steal Uncle Duo from Aunt Hilde and makes Solo sad. It's really wrong to support Uncle Duo!"

"Midii..." Quatre took his daughter's hand. "Don't judge Heero as a bad person. You don't know what happened between Duo and him in the past."

"Does it matter?" Midii withdrew her hand. "The past is the past. He can't just appear and destroy a happy family."

Quatre sighed heavily. "Midii, it's the other way around."

"Huh?" Midii looked at her father's blue eyes. Those eyes seemed so sad and full of regret.

"It was Hilde who stole Duo from Heero."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lady Une, Heero is alive." A twenty two year old woman with red hair spoke up furiously.

"What? Is that true, Mariemeia?"

"I heard it from Solo. His father finally managed to find the Japanese boy." Mariemeia went back to her room while Lady Une hurriedly called Maxwell's resident. While Lady Une looked happy, Mariemeia was furious. How could a person she adored turn up to be the one who destroyed her friend's happiness.

That person wasn't worthy of her adoration.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dad, Mum, I have a news for you." A boy with short blonde hair entered the living room where his parents were relaxing after work.

At her son's serious tone, Zechs put down the book he was reading and Noin straightened her back from where she was leaning against her husband in the couch. "What is it, Milliard?"

Milliard Marquise took a breath and proceeded to tell what he heard from his best friend. Even at his young age, he had already had his Aunt Relena's talent in persuading people and when he finished his speech, his parents both scowled in disagreement.

"Duo is wrong." Noin commented.

"I agree." Zechs nodded. "As happy I am to hear that Heero is alive, still his interruption in Duo's family doesn't sit well with me."

"Maybe you should have a talk with him, Zechs."

Zechs nodded.

As his father reached for the phone, Milliard walked away and hid his smile. Solo would have his parent's back together. Now the next thing to do was to meet this Heero guy and give him the speech of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

"Tomorrow, Relena, the others also will come to meet him." Duo growled. "No, I won't welcome anyone tonight. I have had enough of visitors for today. He also needs to rest."

"But Duo, it has been so long..."

"Tomorrow." Duo spoke sternly and then disconnected the videophone before Relena had a chance to reply. He then sighed and plopped down on the couch next to his lover.

"She is still the same Relena." Heero commented. "Still pushy."

Duo snorted. "And Milliard inherited her trait." He looked at the ceiling. "Solo sure knows how to torture me. He should have waited until tomorrow to tell his friends about you."

"Why didn't you tell them before?"

Duo turned to Heero and gathered the Japanese boy into his arms. "Because I want you for myself."

"Solo also wants his father for himself." Heero murmured.

Duo sighed and buried his face in Heero's messy hair. "He has to learn to share, Heero."

"Maybe I shouldn't stay here."

Duo pulled away from Heero in a flash and glared at the boy. "Don't ever think of leaving, Heero. I won't let you. You hear?" He kissed the boy desperately and then hugged him tightly. "Don't ever leave me again. I can't bear losing you again."

Heero was silent in Duo's arms.

"Heero." Duo kissed the top of his lover's head. "Don't ever leave me."

The boy snuggled deeper into the embrace, but not before Duo felt a slight nod against his chest. He hugged the boy tighter and whispered his love again and again. No matter what happened tomorrow or what their friends thought of them, he wouldn't let Heero go.

"Make love to me, Duo." Heero murmured.

Duo was startled at the sudden request. "You sure?"

"Aa, I've missed you so much." The Japanese boy whispered longingly.

"Me too." Duo replied hoarsely. "Me too, Heero." He kissed Heero's head once again before lifting the Japanese boy into his arms and carrying him to his bedroom; their bedroom now.

He gently laid the Japanese boy on the bed and removed both of their clothes. Heero opened his arms and welcomed Duo as the man crawled over him. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies and their mouth kissed every bit skin they could reach. Bare skin brushed again bare skin, sharing the warmth of their bodies.

"I missed you." Duo repeated the words over and over as he caressed Heero's slender body, fingers dancing on the Japanese boy's lower body and preparing him for penetration. One tear slipped from his violet eyes when he entered his Japanese lover. The fifteen years of their separation disappeared as their bodies were joined. Duo sobbed and kissed Heero's open mouth as he slid to the hilt inside the Japanese boy. He couldn't stop shuddering at the once familiar warmth and tightness enveloped him. All he wanted was thrust and rock inside Heero but he would kill himself before he did that. He would never hurt Heero deliberately. "I love you." He kissed Heero and repeated the words again, waiting till his lover adjusted to him.

Heero sighed and clenched around Duo, signaling his adjustment.

"Heero...." Duo slid his arms behind the Japanese boy's back and hugged him tightly. His eyes never left Heero's as he started rocking within the Japanese boy. He wanted to see Heero's pleasure, needed to see it. The last time they had done this, he had blacked out before Heero reached his pleasure. He didn't know whether Heero brought himself off or had been left unsatisfied. However this time was different. He was not a selfish Duo anymore. He was not a sixteen year old child who thought only of his own pleasure. From now on, he would bring them both to the highest pleasure.

Duo thrust faster and sensed Heero tightening around him. He smiled when he saw the look of pleasure on his Japanese lover's face. "Come for me, Heero."

And Heero did, at the same time as Duo came inside him. The long haired man smiled in satisfaction as he saw the look of pleasure on his lover's face. Heero was very beautiful when he came. No pretense, just pure pleasure reflected on his face. Duo kissed him passionately and then rolled both of them so that Heero lay on top of him.

"Love you, Heero." He murmured and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The Japanese boy watched his lover sleeping. His blue eyes held hope in them. He rested his head on Duo's bare chest. "Love me, Duo and never let me go........"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late at night. Solo sat on his bed with laptop on his lap, waiting for his friends to join the conference. A face of oriental girl appeared on the laptop's screen. "Meiran."

"Solo, are you okay?"

Solo's face darkened. "I'll be when that bastard is gone."

Meiran's face also darkened. "Hang in there, we'll find a way to get rid of him."

A woman with red hair and a furious expression set on her face appeared on the screen. "Hi."

"Meia Sis." Solo and Meiran acknowledged her.

Marimeia nodded to her younger friends. "Meiran, how are your parents?"

"Still quarrelling." Meiran scowled. "Mum asked us to stay out of this, which of course I ignore."

"Lady Une looked happy when I told her the news. She went straight to the phone." Meia grunted disapprovingly.

"No doubt Lady Une still thinks of that bastard as the world's savior." Solo spat.

A blonde boy popped in. "Hi guys."

"Hi, Mill." Came three choruses.

"Dad and Mum are lecturing your father now, Solo. I hope it works."

"Thanks, Mill."

"I also talked to Aunt Relena, but she is delighted." Milliard grunted in dissatisfaction. His speech still couldn't persuade his Aunt.

"Damn it, why are they so happy to see that bastard!" Solo exploded, right when a blonde girl's face popped up on the screen.

"Uh... is it a bad time?" Midii blinked.

"The worst time of my life, actually." Solo tried to hold his temper. "How was Uncle Quatre's reaction?"

The blonde girl hesitated. "....He is happy."

"Him too?!" Solo exploded again. "Why is everyone happy to see him?! He is going to destroy my family! I can't stand this. I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"Solo." Midii startled. "You said you promised your Dad that you wouldn't fight him."

"I did. But that doesn't mean I can't beat him."

"Hey, your father will be angry with you. I think it's better for us to talk straight to the slut." Meiran spoke up. "With Mill's help, we can probably persuade him to leave your Dad."

"I think Dad will chase after him." Solo said bitterly. "He spent fifteen years looking for him, remember?"

"It's worth a try, though." Marimeia spoke up. "If Mill fails, we can always find another way to get rid of him."

"I agree." Milliard nodded.

"Well, I have nothing to lose anyway." Solo shrugged. "When will you talk to him, Mill?"

"I think my parents will want to meet that world hero as soon as possible. I'll go with them." Milliard answered.

"Lady Une also wants to meet him so I guess I'll come to your house too, Solo."

"My Dad wanted to meet him too." Midii continued after Marimeia. "I guess I'll go with him."

"Considering this is late at night, I think the parents will be at your house tomorrow." Meiran spoke up as well. "I'm sure we'll find a way to get to your house."

"Okay, it looks like father will be busy with Uncle Zechs, Aunt Noin and Lady Une when they come, so you guys will have a good chance to corner him." Solo concluded. "I'll wait for you here then."

"All right." Meiran nodded enthusiastically. "Now I better reserve my energy for tomorrow. See you all later."

"I have to go too." Milliard spoke up. "Have to stay close to my parents to know when they will leave tomorrow. See you tomorrow guys."

"For the same reason as Mill's, I have to stay close to Lady Une too." Marimeia said her goodbyes and the three of them left, leaving Midii and Solo alone in the chat room.

"Don't you have to sleep soon?" Solo asked the blonde girl.

Midii nodded. "I do, but I wanted to ask you something first."

"Ask me what?"

"Do you know about your father's past?"

"Of course, Dad told me about it. He was a soldier, a Gundam pilot who helped.... " Solo paused for a second. "...that bastard...save the earth."

"I know that. I mean after the war, do you know what your father did?"

"Opened the savage company and married my mother, why do you ask such thing, Midii?"

"Dad said something that's puzzling me and I want to make certain about it. When did your father open the savage company, Solo?"

"Hmm... he said a few months before marrying mother. It was on February 196, I think."

"Was your mother with him at that time?"

Solo frowned. "I don't know, Dad never told me much about mother. I only know that they got married at the end of September the same year. What did uncle Quatre say that is puzzling you, Midii?"

Midii hesitated. "I still want to clarify this first."

Solo frowned deeper. "This has something to do with that bastard, hasn't it?"

Midii swallowed. "I'll tell you later. I have to go now, see you tomorrow Solo."

"Midii, wait!" Solo shouted but Midii had already left the chat room. The boy looked at his laptop for a long time before turning off the machine. He lay down on his bed and decided ask Midii tomorrow about that. For now he would rest for tomorrow's battle.

Two hours later.....

Solo found himself tossing in the bed every few minutes, unable able to sleep. The brokenhearted look of the Japanese boy kept haunting him every time he closed his eyes.

Why the hell did he feel so guilty for cursing the bastard?

Heero deserved it!

Didn't he?

Solo stared at the ceiling as memories replayed before him. They were the happy times he spent with Heero. He had liked Heero then. Those blue eyes of his would look at him with care. Fake care, Solo told himself many times but still the memories wouldn't go away.

 _'I like being with you, Heero.'_

 _'I like being with you too, Solo.'_

 _'Great. Gee, I guess I'm quite tired after the fencing lesson. Mind if I rest for awhile here, Heero? I feel too comfortable to walk back to my room.'_

 _'I don't mind. I'm happy you want to stay.'_

As he became more lost in the memories, Solo noticed the ceiling becoming blurry and he felt so sleepy. The stress had finally gotten into his body. He fell into a slumber while his mind vaguely echoed the hum of a lullaby.

"Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 212  
Morning at Maxwell's resident, end of January.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

At the loud scream, Solo woke up at once and jumped out of his bed. He recognized the scream. His heart throbbed fast as he ran to the direction from where the scream came.

His mother had returned!


	18. Chapter 18

After Colony 212  
End of January, early morning.

 _Red...it was all red around her._

 _"NO!!!"_

 _The red liquid cried._

 _"No!! Don't take my child from me!!!!"_

 _A red bundle lifted from the pool of blood._

 _"NOOOO!!! Don't take my baby!!! He's the only one I have!!"_

 _The blood pool turned into a tsunami and headed toward her._

 _"Don't take my baby!"_

 _She only could stare at the tsunami. She reached for the gun she always kept in her purse._

 _"Give him to me!!!"_

 _Her legs betrayed her mind's command to run away. The tsunami was like thousands of bloody claws to her. She fired her gun again and again._

 _"Give back my baby!!"_

 _The tsunami pounced on her, shredding her to pieces._

"NO!" She opened her eyes and saw her companion hovering over her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes." She straightened her seat. "I'm fine. It's just a nightmare." A never ending nightmare, she added silently.

"Maybe you should drink this to help you relax." Her companion offered a glass of water which she took gratefully. "The plane will land in five minutes. You better wear your seat belt."

She reached for the belt. Her fingers trembled as she put the belt on. Why did it still plague her? It had been fifteen years. Nobody suspected her.

A hand caressed her thigh, making her jerk in surprise. It took a few seconds before she realized that it was her companion's hand, not the bloody hand in her dream. She leaned her head onto the man's shoulder. It was fortunate that her husband owned a private airplane so she didn't attract attention with her outburst. Her affair with this man, her new secretary, also was safely kept secret.

"Relax." The man put an arm around her. "The plane is landing now."

She nodded and snuggled closer to the man. Fifteen years had passed, but still she felt restless. She was rich now. She could buy whatever she wanted. She had a husband and a son. People adored her as mother figure. People adored and respected her for her success in every party. She should be happy with her life, but then she was afraid. It felt like she always lived in constant fear.

Fear of what she had done fifteen years ago.

Money couldn't drive the nightmare away.

Fame couldn't erase her past.

Her son was an obvious proof of her crime; a crime that nobody was aware of.

"The plane had landed. Let's go out." Her companion tugged at her arm.

She walked out of the steel bird and looked at the morning sky. It was a bit clouded, making the sky a deep blue. Blue.... Like His eyes.

 _'Give back my baby!'_

She shuddered and quickly turned her face down. He was dead; had been dead for fifteen years. But where was the body? She remembered she left him in pool of blood. She shuddered again at the memory.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Her companion asked her as they settled inside the car.

She looked at the man. He had long brown haired and heart shaped face; very handsome, but quite dumb. She knew he slept with her for his job. The man also didn't have violet eyes. She used to like staring into a pair of violet eyes. Those eyes once held passion and love inside them. Until the owner became too focused in searching for Him.

Damn Him! Even in death, he still disturbed her happiness.

If only he had never existed....

 _'Give back my baby!'_

 _Blood, red, cries......_

No, she didn't want to think about Him. He was dead! He had to be dead!

"I'm not jumpy." She answered as she leaned against the soft seat and closed her eyes. She was tired; tired of being in constant fear. It had been fifteen years. She shouldn't be afraid. Her husband looked ready to give up the search when she had left him last time.

She should try to entice her husband once again instead of having affairs. Yes, yes, she should do that. She opened her eyes and spoke to the driver. "Turn around. I want to go home."

"What are you doing?" Her companion was surprised. "We were supposed to head to my house."

She shook her head. "I want to see my husband and son."

"They don't know you're here." The man pointed out, looking slightly annoyed. "I thought we would spend a week together."

"I changed my mind." She glared at the man. "Keep in mind that from now on, you're my secretary. No more, no less. We'll keep our relationship as business only."

"You..." The man was stunned. "You're dumping me?"

Her house came to her vision and she smiled. "Yes. I'm dumping you." The car stopped and she quickly got out of it. "Don't worry; you'll still keep your job. I'll see you in the office tomorrow."

She didn't wait for the man's reply and headed towards her house. The sky became darker, a sign that it would rain soon. Not that it would affect her plan. She straightened and pressed the bell. The door was opened by her maid, Alice who looked at her in surprise. "Madam, I didn't know you would arrive today."

"I meant it as a surprise." She passed the maid and headed upstairs, eager to see her husband.

"Madam, I have something to tell..."

"Later Alice." She interrupted and disappeared into the second floor where her husband's chamber was located.

She stopped in front of the door. After fixing her make up, she put her cosmetics back into her purse and turned the door's handle. She was happy that it wasn't locked, signaling that her husband was in good mood. She took a breath and opened the door wide.

"Duo darling, I am ho..."

A pair of blue eyes looked back at her.

She froze in her track. All blood left her face as she looked at the bed's occupant. Her husband was no where in sight. There was only a boy, who was slowly sitting up in the bed. He was bare chested with a blanket wrapped around his lower body.

A Japanese boy with blue eyes, messy hair, sharp nose. He was staring back at her in equal shock.

"You..." She choked on the word. Impossible! Fifteen years had passed! The boy couldn't be this young! Moreover he had been dead! This had to be another nightmare!!!

"You..." The boy spoke with his nasal voice. He spoke to her in anger, fear, and hatred.

It was still the same voice that had pleaded with her fifteen years ago. The voice of the boy she had left dying in the pool of his own blood.

 _Blood._

 _Red._

 _Everywhere is red._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed in hysteria, feeling the bloody claws reaching for her again.

No! It couldn't be Him!! She trembled and reached inside her purse. She wouldn't succumb to her nightmare. Not when she just decided to start over, to find her real happiness. He always interrupted her plan. No, she wouldn't let him disrupt her happiness. This time, she would make sure he was dead!

Hilde Maxwell pulled out her gun and fired at Heero Yuy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Colony 212  
End of January, early morning.  
Outside Maxwell's house.

Wufei stepped out of his car. His wife, Sally accompanied him. They were about to enter Duo's house when another car stopped next to their. "Marquises." Wufei greeted them.

"Hello Wufei, Sally." Zechs smiled while his wife hugged Sally. Milliard just smiled at Wufei when Wufei noticed the fourth passenger, a girl with black haired hiding behind the boy.

"MEIRAN!"

Meiran stepped out from behind Milliard. "Hi Dad, Mum."

"I told you to stay at home." Wufei frowned at his daughter.

"And I told you I wanted to go with you." Meiran crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I want to see this World Savior. I'm thankful that our neighbors were willing to take me with them."

Another car stopped near them. Lady Une and Marimeia stepped out.

Sally greeted the women before turning to her daughter. "It seems you all have agreed to meet today, huh?"

Meiran nodded.

Sally sighted. "Fine, you can see him but don't call him The World Savior."

"Why?" Meiran frowned in confusion.

"He hates that title. I made the mistake of calling him that long ago."

Meiran was stunned. She was about to ask her mother for more details. But another car stopped and this time, there were no greetings exchanged. Quatre and Trowa jumped out from the car, followed by Midii. They ran past the startled group and headed toward the house.

"Midii, what's up?" Meiran ran after her friend.

"Dad sensed killing intention inside the house." Midii shouted back. They reached the door at the same time as a gun shoot rang from inside the house, followed by a scream. No need to be told, the group all ran into the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo just finished the shower in the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom. He at first wanted to take a shower together with Heero. But when he noticed how tired Heero was, he decided to let Heero sleep a little longer. He was putting his robe on when he heard the bedroom door being opened. He quickly tied his robe and walked into the bedroom through connecting door. He was in time to see his wife pulling out a gun from her purse and pointing it to his Japanese lover. Eyes widened in shock, Duo reacted without thinking and shielded his lover with his body.

"DUO!!"

He heard Heero screaming at the same time as he felt sudden pain on his back and then all went black. He collapsed forward, covering his lover with his bleeding body.


	19. Chapter 19

Solo couldn't believe his eyes. His mother stood in front of his father's bedroom, reaching into her purse. He froze in shock as he watched his mother aimed and fired into the bedroom. The shot was followed by an anguished scream.

Heero's scream.

Before he could react, he saw his mother aiming again into the bedroom for the second time.

"Mother! Don't!!"

His mother turned to him and Solo was shocked when he saw how hollow his mother's eyes were.

"You!" Hilde stammered. "How can you still be alive?!" The gun was now trained to Solo.

"Mother?" Solo looked at his mother in disbelief.

"How dare you come into my life for the second time!!!" Hilde shouted and fired.

Solo felt ripping pain through his waist and was pushed backward by the momentum. "Mo..ther?" He spoke in disbelief and fell on his knees, clutching his bleeding stomach.

Hilde pointed the gun at him. "You're so disgusting! I have told you not to use my husband as your sex toy!"

She was about to shoot for the third time when Trowa and Wufei pounced on her. They managed to subdue Hilde within seconds and remove the gun from her. Quatre had fainted at the bottom of stairs, Lady Une had stayed with him. His space heart couldn't bear the pain someone on the upper lower was radiating.

"Solo!!" Midii knelt next to Solo followed by Marimeia, Meiran and Sally.

"Why the hell did you stop me? Let me go!!" Hilde struggled and glared at the bleeding boy. "How can you be so dense? I told you again and again. I can offer him a family. I can offer him a normal life with children. I can make him happy. How about you? What can you do for him?"

"Woman, that's your son, not Yuy." Wufei spoke in irritation.

Hilde didn't seem to hear the Chinese man. She kept glaring at Solo. "You should have understood that you don't deserve Duo. Leave him, Yuy. He belongs to me! You're just a slut!"

Not wanting to hear more of the rude comments, Wufei knocked the hysteric woman unconscious.

The others were shocked by Hilde's words, but the adults quickly got over their surprise. Noin and Zechs entered the bedroom and gasped in shock.

The bed had turned red from the blood. And in the middle of it, a Japanese boy was hugging his bleeding lover. His blue eyes were full of anguish as he looked at them.

"Duo!" Noin cried in anguish.

"We need to take Duo to hospital. Clear the way." Zechs barked the command to the others outside the bedroom and then turned to the bed's occupants. He tried to lift Duo but Heero hugged the unconscious man tightly. "Heero, let go. We need to take him to the hospital."

Heero looked at Zechs and then at Noin who had arrived beside him. He nodded slightly and reluctantly released his lover. "Save him."

Zechs nodded. "Are you hurt?"

Heero shook his head. "He ...... protected me."

Zechs and Noin didn't know what to say on that statement. Finally Zechs cleared his throat. "We'll take him to the hospital."

The Japanese boy watched his lover carried outside by Zechs and Noin. Shouts and commands were issued outside the bedroom.

"Midii, you, Meiran, and Milliard wake your Dad and then go to the hospital with Lady Une."

"Yes, father."

"Noin, Sally, you accompany Zechs. Trowa and I will take care of this woman."

"Okay, Wufei."

"Solo, you follow me. Your wound has to be treated in the hospital. Marimeia, help him. Milliard, you call the hospital to alert them about our arrival."

"Solo..." Heero spoke in anguished. "Solo..." He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up shakily.

Milliard had just finished calling the hospital when a hand clamped his shoulder from behind. Startled, he turned around and gasped in surprise. A familiar looking boy wearing white robe was standing in front of him. His hands were bloody and so were some parts of the robe.

"Solo?" Milliard choked out the word. No way, Solo was on his way to hospital with his father. Suddenly he blinked as realization hit him. "You're Heero?"

The boy nodded and grabbed Milliard's shirt with his bloody hand. "Is Solo okay?"

Milliard shook his head slightly. "I don't know. He is shot in the stomach."

"Take me to the hospital."

"Are you injured?" Milliard tried to check the boy but his hands were pushed aside.

"Take me to the hospital, Milliard." Heero repeated his words.

Dumbfounded, Milliard nodded. He headed toward the stairs and the Japanese boy slowly followed him. However the Japanese boy stumbled in the last two steps. Milliard caught him in time and was surprised when he felt how light the boy was.

"Are you okay?" Milliard asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. Just tired." Heero panted.

"Mill! What are you doing? Come on, we gotta go!" Meiran shouted from outside.

"I need help here!!" Milliard shouted back. A few seconds later, Meiran came in and gawked at the boy he was holding.

"What do you want to do with him" Meiran looked incredulously at her friend.

"Take him to the hospital. Come on, don't waste time." Milliard pulled the boy up and together with Meiran, the three of them managed to reach the car. Quatre was still unconscious in the front seat. Une was sitting behind the wheel while Midii was waiting for them in the back seat. Both of them also looked startled when they saw the boy Milliard and Meiran were dragging.

"Save the questions for later." Milliard spoke up and shoved Heero into the car. He then climbed in, followed by Meiran. "Let's go, Aunt Une!"

Une nodded and pushed the pedal. They entered the main road in two minutes. There was uneasy silence in the car until Heero broke it.

"How long till we reach the hospital?" Heero asked Milliard.

"Ten to fifteen minutes." Milliard answered and frowned. "How did you know my name back then?"

"I saw your photo."

"Oh..."

Heero turned to the blonde girl on his right. "You're Midii."

Midii nodded in surprise. Heero turned to the black haired girl sitting next to Milliard. "And you are Meiran."

Meiran scowled but she nodded nevertheless.

Heero nodded slightly and looked up at the driver through the rear mirror. "Lady Une."

Une smiled sadly. "Heero, I'm glad you're alive."

The Japanese boy nodded and turned to look at Quatre. "I caused him pain again."

"What made you think it was your pain uncle Quatre felt?" Meiran snorted. "Solo's pain is greater than yours."

The boy resembled their friends smiled sadly at Meiran. "I'm sorry. Quatre probably feels our pains simultaneously."

Meiran opened her mouth to retort more but Milliard shook his head. "Don't fight now. It's not the time."

The Chinese girl pouted at her blonde friend but she grudgingly stayed silent.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Midii looked worriedly at the Japanese boy.

"No." Heero looked down at his bloody hands. "It's all Duo's."

"What happened, Heero?" Lady Une asked while she kept her eyes on the road.

"Hilde came in and saw me. She suddenly went hysterical and pulled out her gun. Duo jumped to shield me as she fired the gun."

"Why did she go hysterical so suddenly?" Lady Une frowned.

Meiran snorted. "Every wife would be shocked to find her husband sleeping with a boy."

Again Heero smiled sadly at the black haired girl. "Aa.... Right..."

The trio didn't know how to respond to the statement. Meiran still wanted to give him a few more pieces of her mind but Milliard stopped her. While her two friends struggled against each other, Midii just looked at the Japanese boy. She felt very strange watching the boy that had the same look as her friend. His figure was a figure of a young boy but his eyes had the same shadows as her parents'. Those blue eyes were the eyes of an adult. Midii noticed the Japanese boy's hand trembling then. She realized then that Heero cared for Duo, and maybe Solo too, as much as they all cared for them. She reached up and covered the callous fingers with her hand. The Japanese boy looked at her in surprise.

Midii forced a smile. "Uncle Duo will be all right."

A little light came upon those dull blue eyes. "Aa, he'll be okay..."

"We're here." Une announced as she stopped the car. The teens quickly got out from both doors, followed by the Japanese boy.

Not waiting for Lady Une to park the car, Meiran ran as fast as she could, followed by Milliard. Midii was about to follow her friends when she realized Heero didn't follow them. She looked behind her and saw the Japanese boy walking slowly toward them.

"Mill!" She called out the blonde boy who looked over his shoulder and then turned around without changing his running speed. Meiran however kept running, already too far to hear Midii's shout.

 _I forgot about his condition._ Mill berated himself inwardly as Midii and he together approached the staggering boy.

"Heero, are you sick?" Midii said worriedly as they stopped in front of the Japanese boy.

"Just a bit weak." Heero panted softly. "Go on you two. Solo will need your support. I'll meet you in ER soon."

Milliard frowned as he noticed how tired the Japanese boy was. It looked like Heero would collapse anytime soon. His frown was mimicked by Midii when he glanced at the blonde girl. When their eyes met, they both knew they would take the Japanese boy with them. Milliard nodded and then slung Heero's right arm over his shoulder, supporting the Japanese boy's weight.

Heero was startled. "Milliard..."

"We'll take you to Solo." Midii cut in. She then stepped aside and let Milliard help Heero forward. She walked side by side with them.

"Thank you."

It was said weakly but full of gratitude. Both Milliard and Midii heard the words and both wondered if they had the heart to send the Japanese boy away if Solo didn't want to see him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alcohol aroma filled the room as he entered the building.

White lights.

Endless tunnels.

Sobs and screams.

He never liked hospitals.

It reeked of death.

His eyes trained on the door in front of him. He could read the 'Emergency Room' board above the door.

His son was in there.

He passed the door and saw familiar figures surrounding the middle bed. Nurses and doctors were among them. Was his son safe?

"Milliard! Midii!!" An angry screech from Wufei's daughter, followed by gasps from Marimeia and Sally. Zechs and Noin must be accompanying Duo.

Duo........

He had to see him after this.

"Don't shout here." The doctor spoke sternly. "Your friend is safe, it was only a flesh wound however he has lost a lot of blood. We need to do a blood transfusion. Tell us if you know his blood type so we don't have to do a blood test."

He straightened at the doctor's words, willing his weak body to hold on a little longer. "Solo has O type, same as his father." That got him stares from the others. He ignored them all and walked forward. "Mine is O too, you can take it."

The doctor frowned. "You don't look quite well." The man turned to the nurse. "Do we have O typed blood supply?"

The nurse shook her head. "All supplies have been used for the other patient. He is in surgery, now."

Other patient.....

Duo........

He had to see Duo after this......

"Take mine." He lifted his arm.

The doctor shook his head. "You're too weak." The man turned to the others. "Do any of you have blood type O?"

He knew the others didn't. He had memorized their data once he got hold of the laptop that Duo had given him. Staggering, he moved forward and grabbed the doctor's collar. "Only Duo and I have type O." He used his remaining strength to shake the doctor. "Take mine! Solo can't wait too long."

The doctor hesitated for a second before making the decision. He had to admit that the paramedics worked very swift. In a matter of seconds, the others were ushered out of the room and he found himself lying on the bed, next to his son. A infuse tube injected into his left wrist and connected with his son's right one. Turning to his left, he saw his son's eyes closed. Solo must have fainted from lack of blood. He closed his eyes and felt his blood leave his body and merge with his son's.

For a short time, they were one again. His blood kept his son alive. He unconsciously caressed his flat stomach with his other hand and felt the emptiness within him.

How he would do anything to turn back the time.

To be able to hold his baby...

He opened his eyes to drive the impossible wish away.

Solo wasn't a baby anymore.

A shadow loomed above him. He looked up and saw the nurse looking down at him. She smiled slightly. "We will remove the tube now."

He shook his head. "No. It's still not enough to replace Solo's blood."

"But it's the limit." The nurse gently told him.

"You can take my blood twice." He stated. "I know I won't die."

"But you will be very weak." The nurse protested and reached for the tube.

He grabbed the nurse's arm. "Leave it."

The woman hesitated but then nodded. "I'll be back."

He answered by releasing her arm and then turned to watch his son again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'll remove the tube now."

He turned his head from his son to the nurse. This time he didn't protest as the tube was removed from his wrist. He had watched Solo's breathing become steady and he knew his son would be okay.

Now to find Duo....

"No, no, you have to rest for a while." The nurse tried to stop him when he sat up.

He pushed the woman's hand away and staggered up. "Where's the surgery?"

"You should rest." The woman tried to push him back onto the bed.

"No." He caught the woman's hand and squeezed it. "Tell me where the surgery is."

The woman gasped in pain. "Use the back door and turn to the left at the first cross section."

"Thank you." He released the nurse's hand and staggered toward the back door. As he closed the door, he could hear Sally and others enter the ER room. Solo would be safe with them. He looked up and gathered his strength to move forward. He could feel the blackness want to swallow him but he fought it. He wouldn't succumb before he knew about Duo.

It took him quite long but he finally reached his destination. Zechs, Noin, Wufei, and Trowa were waiting in front of the room. He staggered forward, one hand on the wall, supporting his weight. He had gotten close enough that when a doctor came out from the room, he could hear the surgery outcome.

"Mr. Maxwell is out of danger now. The bullet missed his vital organs."

Duo was safe.

It was the only thing he cared to hear.

Solo was okay. Duo was okay. He had nothing to worry now.

Heero let out a deep breath and let the blackness take him.


	20. Chapter 20

Solo felt himself slowly surface to awareness. The noises around him became louder. Voices; there were people talking near him. This wasn't his bed; he realized with a start. Where was he? Why did his side throb so painfully?

"Is Solo going to be alright?" Midii's voice sounded worried.

Solo wanted to open his eyes but he felt so tired; very tired. He could hear Aunt Sally reassuring Midii. Why were they there?

 _BANG!_

His mother's angry face flashed in his mind.

 _Leave him, Yuy. He belongs to me!_

He started as the recent memories returned.

 _You're just a slut!_

His mother......... his mother was trying to kill ......

His thoughts were cut short by a loud slamming, followed by a female's worried shout. "Doctor! Help!"

His brain quickly connected the voice with a name.

Aunt Relena.

What was she doing here? He could hear the others gasp in surprise. A bad feeling came over Solo. He remembered seeing his Dad's bloody figure in uncle Zechs' arms. Could this be his Dad?

"What happened to him?" It was Mill's voice.

"I don't know." Aunt Relena answered worriedly. "I just arrived here and headed straight to surgery. I saw Heero standing behind the others and then he suddenly collapsed."

Surgery? Who? Why did Heero collapse? He wasn't shot, was he? A worried feeling came to him.

"He must be dizzy from the loss of blood." An unfamiliar voice interrupted. It must be a nurse. Loss of blood? Was Heero hurt? He felt so tired. Solo tried to hold onto his consciousness but he felt blackness slowly surrounding him. Before he was completely unconscious, he heard the nurse speak.

"We will move both of them to VIP room. They have to rest for a while so I ask you not to disturb them until they regain consciousness."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Doc, how is he?" Trowa stood beside the bed, looking worriedly at the person on the bed.

After Solo and Heero had been escorted out of the ER, Lady Une had come in, followed by nurses and a stretcher that Quatre was lying on. It appeared that she couldn't wake Quatre up. The blonde had slept through the shaking, slapping and shouting they had done. Trowa berated himself for leaving Quatre. But if he hadn't, there was no telling if Solo would still be breathing right now. Why did all these things have to happen in at same time? Solo and Duo were shot, Heero was unconscious, and now Quatre was too.

Trowa waited for Dr. Philip, who had been called to take care of Quatre, to finish examining the blonde. The doctor was recommended by Duo and had been their family doctor for years. He was kind to children, especially Solo. Trowa had been amused when Duo told him that the doctor had given a blue pastel baby box to Solo for his first birthday. Because it had been quite late, Solo had grown out of it, but the doctor just shrugged. From that time, Solo always got presents from the doctor though. It had become his habit and Duo didn't bat an eyelash when the doctor had brought Solo a pack of baby clothes.

"His heartbeat and blood pressure are normal." The white bearded man straightened up and looked at Trowa. "I don't see anything wrong with Mr. Winner. He may have gotten a big shock that caused his body to shut down for a little while. I predict that he will wake up in a day or two."

Trowa nodded. He had suspected that much. Quatre's heart was sensitive to pain. Strange that it resonated very well with Heero's pain. Trowa still remembered the day when Duo asked Quatre to be his best man. Heero's pain had struck Quatre only by eye contact. It shocked the blond so much that Quatre had to rest for a full day. Now if it was Heero's pain that had caused Quatre to black out, Trowa didn't want to calculate how much more hurt Heero was than he had been before. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't Heero's pain alone which Quatre sensed.

"Father?" Trowa looked up and saw Midii standing at the door, her youngest brother in one hand and a bag in other hand, which contained some clothes for Quatre. He had asked Midii to go home to fetch them.

"Why did you bring Ramsey here?" Trowa took the bag from his daughter and at the same time saw Dr. Philip off.

"He cried when I was about to leave. I didn't want to wake the others so I brought him here. Is Dad okay?"

"He will be fine. He just needs some rest" Trowa nodded to Dr. Philip. "Thank you for the help, Doc."

"No problem." Dr. Philip nodded back and walked away, leaving the family in the VIP room. He went into the next room and checked the patients in there. Finding nothing wrong with them, he headed toward the door. He still had one more patient to be checked. But before that......

The doctor turned his head toward the three occupants.

A son with his parents at each side.

This was what Maxwell family supposed to be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

White.

White ceiling.

Where was he?

How long had he slept?

He slowly turned his head to his left side and saw another boy sleeping on the bed next to him. The memories instantly assaulted him, reminding him what had transpired. He looked at the other boy, trying to find injuries but the blanket hid the body from chest to ankle.

The other boy groaned and he watched as he slowly woke up. Sensing his presence, the other boy turned his head to him and his own face looked at him. Same mouth, same cheek, same nose. The difference was in their eyes. The boy's were deep blue of ocean while he himself inherited his father's eyes.

"Are you okay?" The question came from the blue eyed boy.

Okay? Did he seem to be okay? His mother shot his father for God's sake! How could he be okay? He would be fine, his mother would be fine, and his father would be too if the Japanese boy weren't fucking his father. Solo wanted to lash out with the sentences at the other boy, but looking at the tired face of the Japanese boy, he found he couldn't make a sound. He wasn't an animal. He still had his heart and it was his heart that told him to shut up. He still remembered the anguished scream when his mother shot his father. It was full of despair and pain. Spewing the foul words would definitely hurt the Japanese boy.

"Solo?"

"I'm fine." He answered grudgingly and looked back at the ceiling. Why did he care if his words would hurt Heero? The Japanese boy deserved it! Heero had taken his father from him, had made it impossible for his parents to reunite.

 _Your Dad wasn't happy with your mother._ His heart whispered the sentence but Solo whisked it away. He turned to glare at the Japanese boy and was startled to find the bed empty. He looked around and saw the Japanese boy standing at the foot of his bed, reading his chart. "What are you doing?"

Heero released the chart and looked at him. "Is your middle in pain?"

Solo frowned at the question. "Why do you care?"

".... Because I do."

That wasn't a valid answer. Solo had half hoped that Heero would tell him it was because he was Duo's son so he would have another reason to hate Heero. He had thought that Heero was kind with him because Heero wanted him to agree with his and his father's relationship.

"Is your side in pain?" Heero asked him again.

Solo felt annoyed and wanted to tell him it wasn't his business, but recognizing the downright worry on the blue eyes, Solo found different words coming out of his mouth. "Only throbbing a little."

The Japanese boy nodded and walked away to the right. Solo was about to ask where he was going when he noticed there was another person on his right side. He gasped when his eyes fell on his dad's face. He wanted to jump up and run to his father but his side protested when he tried to sit up. So he watched the Japanese boy reading his father's chart instead. Heero's brows narrowed in worry as he read the chart.

"Is Dad going to be okay?" Solo cursed his mouth which had spoken against his consent.

The Japanese boy was startled and looked up at him. He looked down at the chart and then back at him again. "He will recover. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs."

Solo lay back on the bed and felt relieved at the news. He looked at his Dad and saw the Japanese boy sitting down on the chair at the right side of his father's bed. He watched as Heero reached for his father's hand and held it tightly as if he was afraid Duo would go away.

"Do you love my Dad?" Solo cursed inwardly. Again his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

The Japanese boy seemed surprised at the question. He looked at him for quite a long time before nodding slowly. Solo's curiosity got the best of him then.

"Since when?"

Heero looked at his father. "I don't know. It was a gradual process."

"Four weeks are hardly a gradual process, not to mention the fact that you were asleep more often than you were awake." Solo snorted. "You thought you loved him because Dad always treats you well."

The Japanese boy was silent.

"Well, what do you say about that?" Solo inquired. "Dad maybe won't be so kind when you have recovered."

"I know."

Solo was startled and then felt angry. "Dad is a kind man!" He smacked himself inwardly for contradicting his own sentence.

He just said the previous sentence to drive the Japanese boy away from his Dad but it seemed that the Japanese boy took it seriously. He was about to voice another discouragement when the door opened and a nurse entered. Solo didn't miss Heero pulling his hand away from his father's as if ashamed of their relationship. His eyes narrowed in anger at it. How dare Heero feel ashamed..... Solo smacked himself inwardly again. Why the hell did he feel angry? He should feel happy that he found another point why his Dad shouldn't be with Heero.

"Oh good, you have awakened." The nurse broke the silence and also Solo's train of thought. "I need some information from you two. She walked in and took Heero's chart. "Let's start from you." She turned to Heero. "Name?"

"Heero Yuy."

The nurse frowned at the Japanese boy. "Your real name, please."

"It's Heero Yuy." Heero frowned back at the nurse.

"Look boy, I know you adore the war hero. But I need to know your real name."

Solo was surprised. It seemed the nurse thought Heero was lying. Then again how could she not? Heero Yuy was supposed to be as old as his father, not as young as the boy sitting next to his father's bed.

"If you don't want to tell me your name, I'll ask your brother instead." To his surprise the nurse turned to Solo. "Can you tell me what your brother's name is?"

Solo frowned in annoyance. "He isn't lying. His name is Heero Yuy. He isn't my brother."

The nurse huffed. "You're the same. Fine, I'll ask your father later when he is awake then." She turned back to Heero. "Your birth date, please."

"....... I don't know."

Solo was startled at Heero's answer but before he could say something, the nurse beat him to it. "How could you not know your own birth date? Please don't joke around with me. I still have a lot of work to do. Now tell me what your birth date is. "

"........... 2nd of May AC 180."

"You can't be born in AC180." The nurse said exasperatedly. "Don't you know how to count? Judging from your appearance, you're around 17-18. That made your birth year around AC 195 or 196. Which one is it?"

"........... AC196..."

"Good boy, now where do you live? "

Heero was silent.

"Answer me boy. I don't have all day to wait for your answer." The nurse's voice became louder because she was angry and impatient. Duo suddenly whimpered, signaling he was disturbed by the voice. Solo was about to interrupt the woman but again he was beat, this time by Heero.

"Lower your voice." Heero warned.

The nurse felt angrier at being ordered. "Don't you tell me what to...hmmph."

Solo blinked as he watched Heero clamp a hand down on the nurse's mouth. "Lower. Your. Voice." The Japanese boy hissed dangerously. The nurse wanted to retort but a death glare from Heero shut her up. "You better leave now. I'll fill the chart out for you later."

The nurse wanted to protest but she cringed when the Japanese boy's glare intensified. In ten years of her job as a nurse, she never saw a glare so deadly as this. "Leave." The voice sounded just as deadly. She shivered in fear and quickly escaped from the room.

Solo was stunned at the scene. When Heero took his chart and gave it to him to fill out, he filled it out automatically with his mind still playing the recent events. He never thought Heero could stare so coldly, so deadly. The Heero he knew always smiled slightly and seemed happy to hear his stories. He thought Heero was as young as him but he was forced to change his opinion now. The look that Heero had wasn't the look of a young boy. It belonged to a soldier, a person who was raised by war just like his father and uncles.

"You better rest."

Solo looked up at Heero's voice and found that the Japanese boy once again had settled next to his father. Solo considered lashing out his opinion at Heero but at the last second, he changed his mind and decided to sleep instead.

He still had plenty of time for that. For now he would let Heero hold his father's hand.

He would let Heero enjoy these last moments with his father.

 _Why separate someone who really cares for your Dad and you?_ Solo growled, shoving his inner voice deep inside him and willed himself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Philip entered his last patient's room. "Mr. Chang."

Wufei straightened up in his chair and gestured to the woman tied on the bed. "She is still unconscious."

He and Trowa had brought Hilde to the same hospital and placed her in mental section. Hilde had woken up once, screaming strange things like claws, blood, and baby. The paramedic quickly shot her with a strong tranquilizer. Since the others had to go to work, it left Trowa, Sally, and him along with the kids. He himself supposed to be working at Preventer office right now but Lady Une as the head of Preventers had taken care of the work so he could stay at the hospital and inform them about the latest news. Trowa and Midii had gone to watch Quatre. Sally took the protesting Meiran home to look after their younger children while Milliard was sent to school to tell the headmaster about Solo, Meiran, and Midii's absence.

So it all depended to him to make sure that no harm came to his friends. Wufei stepped aside as the doctor approached the bed to examine the unconscious woman. He waited patiently until the examination finished and the doctor turned to him.

"The paramedic said there was nothing wrong with her physically."

Dr. Philip nodded. "I found nothing wrong as hell. It is her mind I'm afraid. From what I heard, she was very hysterical."

Wufei sighed. "She shot her husband and son and thought Solo was Heero. What has gotten into her?"

"Guilt..." The doctor mumbled.

Wufei blinked but before he could ask the doctor, another sound distracted him.

"Uhmm..."

Hilde was waking up.

The Chinese man stood on his guard and watched as Dr. Philip hurriedly prepared another shot of stabilizer for caution before trying to speak to the woman. "Mrs. Maxwell?"

Hilde took one look at the doctor and screamed hysterically. "Philip! He is still alive!! That bitch is still alive!!!"

"Mrs. Max..."

Hilde's eyes suddenly widened in horror. "He is chasing me, Philip. Look at the claws, they tried to rip me." Hilde screamed loudly. "Go away! Don't take my husband away! NO!! Stay there! Why is so red around here? AAHHHHHH, GO AWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!"

The white bearded man quickly injected the drug and within a minute, Hilde quieted and fell back into unconsciousness.

Wufei stood where he was, speechless at Hilde's outburst. What had made a fine woman like her become so hysterical like this? Was it Heero? Wufei scowled. His wife was wrong if she thought he would sit still and watch Maxwell family torn apart. He knew he was supposed to think of backing off to Heero, however watching Hilde's hysteria had left a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It wasn't a usual hysteria, he was sure of it.

There was something amiss with this incident.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Midii opened the door slowly and looked inside.

"Midii."

Startled, she looked to the left and sighed in relief when she saw Heero.

"They are sleeping." The Japanese boy whispered.

"You startled me." Midii whispered back and stepped inside, Ramsey sleeping in her arms.

The Japanese boy widened his eyes at the little child as Midii sat down next to Heero and smiled. "This is Ramsey Winner, my youngest brother."

Heero looked at Ramsey. The child had green eyes and blonde hair. "He resembles Trowa and Quatre."

"Of course. Father and Dad purposely searched for a baby resembling them." Midii explained further.

"That's... great."

Midii smiled. "And you know what? It was Dr. Philip who helped us finding Ramsey. We all are so grateful to him. He is such a good and kind doctor."

"............Can I hold Ramsey?"

Midii was startled at the change of topic but she said nothing and handed the sleeping child to Heero. She was worried at first but then amazed when she noticed how careful and gentle Heero handled her brother. Ramsey didn't seem to mind being held by Heero. The small child slept through the transferring.

"He is cute." Heero murmured and caressed Ramsey's cheek.

"Of course he is." Midii smiled proudly. She let Heero caress Ramsey for a few minutes while gathering her courage to question the Japanese boy.

"What do you want to ask me?"

The blonde girl was startled at the question. She looked at Heero who was calmly caressing Ramsey. "How..."

"You look like you are dying to ask me something." The Japanese boy answered detachedly, eyes looking at Ramsey.

Midii bit her lower lip, contemplating whether it was a good thing to ask such a personal question. In the end, she decided to ask anyway. "Father said..... Aunt Hilde stole Uncle Duo from you."

The hand on Ramsey's cheek stopped moving.

Midii looked at the unmoving Japanese boy worriedly. "Is...is it true?" Aunt Hilde surely wasn't that cruel to break a couple ...

".....no."

Midii sighed in relief.

"It was Duo's decision to be with Hilde." Heero continued as he hugged Ramsey tighter.

While the girl looked speechlessly at Heero, Solo, with his back to them and feigning sleep, clenched the sheets in his hands.

So in other words...

His father had left Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bro! Slow down!" Gillian wailed.

"I should have left you at house." Milliard muttered and scooped up his five year old sister. He had gone home to change his blood soaked clothes and was immediately glomped by his energetic sister who was wailing for being left alone and now refused to let him go. So he brought his sister to the school, spent one hour talking with the headmaster, and headed off to the hospital.

"Remember, no shouting." Milliard warned his sister as they approached Solo's room.

"I know. I won't make a sound!" Gillian puffed. Very contrary with his brother, she inherited their mother's traits. Her hair was dark purple and her eyes were the same blue as their mother's. People who saw them together without their parents would be hard pressed to believe they were brother and sister.

Milliard entered the room where Solo was and saw a chocolate brown haired boy sitting next to the bed on the left.

"SOLOOOO!!"

Milliard grimaced. "Gillian, quiet!" It was useless to believe this little devil's promise not to make any sound. Gillian struggled in his arms and Milliard quickly set her down, afraid of her falling.

Gillian dashed toward the boy and Milliard didn't have time to stop her from glomping her target. "Soloooooooooo!!"

"Ooff..." The chocolate brown haired caught the energetic Gillian and settled her on his lap. Milliard cursed when he noticed the boy's hair length and approached them.

"Solo! What happened to your beautiful hair?" Gillian wailed and caressed the short hair. "Why did you cut it?"

"Gillian, he isn't Solo." Milliard stopped next to them and tried to pry Gillian's fingers from Heero's hair. "Sorry, Heero. This is my sister, Gillian."

Heero nodded and looked at the little girl in front of him. "Lower your voice, Gillian. Uncle Duo and Solo are sleeping."

The firm tone from the Japanese boy seemed to be effective for the little girl. Gillian stopped wailing and looked at the boy holding her quietly. Even Solo couldn't shut her up this quickly. Milliard entertained an idea of hiring Heero as Gillian's babysitter. Surely it would be a nice and peaceful day in Marquise household. However it wasn't long when Milliard scolded himself for thinking Heero in positive way.

"You are not Solo?" Gillian whispered and placed her little hands on the Japanese boy's face.

"No, I am Heero."

"But you look just like him." Gillian frowned. "Are you his brother?"

Milliard noticed Heero glancing at the middle bed before answering. "....No, not brother."

"Has anyone come here?" The blonde boy asked, feeling uncomfortable talking civilly to Solo's enemy.

"Midii was here. She went out when Ramsey woke up. She said she would be back after she managed to get him to sleep again."

"Oh..." For someone who was good in speaking and persuading people, it was all Milliard could say to the Japanese boy.

"You look as handsome as Solo, though your hair is short." Gillian mused. "I want to be your bride."

"Gillian!" Milliard hissed. What the hell was this young imp thinking!?

Heero blinked in surprise. "You're still young."

"You'll wait till I grow up, of course." Gillian smiled, ignoring her brother.

The Japanese boy shook his head. "Another person has waited for me."

Gillian pouted. "Who is she?"

Milliard cut in, already figuring out who the person was. "And because of that person, you are willing to destroy his son's happiness?"

Heero looked at Milliard, eyes unreadable. "Don't I deserve a little happiness too?"

Milliard didn't know how to answer that.

"What are you two talking about?" Gillian interrupted, looking confused.

Heero broke the eye contact and looked down at the little girl. "Nothing..."

Gillian frowned but she didn't ask any further. Her childish mind already had other plans. She took out a small booklet from her skirt. "Then can you read me a story?"

"Huh?" The Japanese boy blinked at the little girl.

"It's a fairy tale."

Heero took the book. "Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yup! It's about a princess who sleeps for years, waiting for a prince to wake her up and then they lives happily together."

"You already know the story." Heero pointed out.

"But I like to hear it again." Gillian took a comfortable position on Heero's lap.

Milliard was embarrassed, first from not being able to answer Heero's question and second to his sister's behavior. "Gillian! Heero isn't your babysitter."

"It's okay. I have nothing else to do."

Not wanting to hear the same old fairy tale, Milliard excused himself. "I think I'll go and see Midii."

"Bye!" Gillian cheered happily. Milliard just glared at his little sister. He shouldn't let her near Heero but he knew better than to try and drag her out with him right now. He didn't want to put up with her wailing and temper tantrum.

Heero just nodded, eyes focused on the book. "Once upon a time...."

Milliard left the room. Heero's question was still nagging in his mind.

 _Don't I deserve a little happiness too?_

It sounded selfish, but Milliard couldn't help but thinking how little the happiness Heero ever had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hospital, Winner VIP room.

Meiran tapped one foot furiously. She had finally managed to get away from her sisters and here with her two friends who were looking blankly at her when she asked about their plan. "What happened during the hours I wasn't here? You two look hesitant to continue our plan. Don't say that because he donated his blood to Solo twice, you two have become sympathetic with him."

"Uhm..." Midii glanced at Milliard who looked confused like she did. They had been uncertain about their plan after they exchanged information about Heero.

"Meiran, this is not as simple as we thought." Milliard spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Meiran raised an eyebrow.

Midii shared the information she had gotten from his father, which had been confirmed by Heero. Milliard added with the question Heero had asked him.

"So what?" Meiran put one hand on her hip. "Uncle Duo's relationship with him is in the past. In the present, Uncle Duo is with Aunt Hilde. Uncle Duo did the right thing to leave him. Solo wouldn't exist if he had stayed with that world hero. Heero is still a boy, how can he understand Uncle Duo as good as Aunt Hilde does. He is still young; he can find his happiness somewhere else and not with a married man."

"I don't think Uncle Duo will take Aunt Hilde back. She shot Solo and tried to shoot Heero too, remember?" Milliard pointed out.

"She shot him because she thought Solo was Heero." Meiran countered. "They do look like twins."

"Isn't that strange?" Midii spoke up.

"Huh?" Meiran and Milliard turned their attention to the blonde girl.

"How could Solo look so much like Heero when they aren't related?"

"It's just a coincidence." Meiran answered.

"Is it really a coincidence?" Midii asked again. "You know, I have been wondering this for sometime. You surely notice that Solo's face is an Asian type face and his skin is golden like Asian people, don't you?"

Milliard nodded while Meiran did the same reluctantly.

"I have asked my father. He told me that Uncle Duo is pure American and Aunt Hilde is pure German. Don't you ever wonder how Solo got Asian traits in him then?"

"Well..." Meiran felt like she wouldn't like where Midii was going.

"When I saw Heero, I felt something click in my head." Midii continued. "I came to one crazy conclusion."

"That Heero is Solo's father?" Milliard spoke up, having figured out Midii's conclusion.

Midii nodded while Meiran blanched and shouted. "It's impossible!"

"Not really." Milliard mulled the facts inside his head. "The times quite match. According to Solo, Heero disappeared around June AC 197. He had time to father Solo...." Something clicked on Milliard's mind and his face turned a little whiter. He looked at Midii in disbelief. "It's one hell conclusion, Midii. Do you realize this conclusion could turn Solo upside down?"

"I know, but I don't have any other explanation for Solo's physical appearance."

"Wait, wait." Meiran interrupted. "Let's assume Heero is Solo's father then who is Solo's mother?"

"Guess." Her two friends looked at her expectantly, waiting for the black haired girl to solve the puzzle itself.

Meiran frowned for another minute before her face turned as white as Milliard's. "No. It couldn't be Aunt Hilde!"

Milliard nodded. "Of course it could. No one else claimed to be Solo's mother other than Aunt Hilde, right? Solo's violet eyes may come from Aunt Hilde's side instead of Uncle Duo's."

Midii nodded. "I thought the same too. Aunt Hilde's eyes sometimes turn violet in cold temperatures."

"But... but she is Uncle Duo's wife!" Meiran shouted again.

"Ever heard of cheating?" Midii spoke back. "And lower your voice, my dad needs his rest."

"Sorry." Meiran muttered in a low tone.

"If we're right in this conclusion, it explains a lot of things." Milliard contemplated.

Meiran was almost afraid to ask. "Such as?"

"Such as why Aunt Hilde doesn't like it when someone says Solo resembles Heero." Midii answered.

"Or why she got hysterical when she saw Heero this morning." Milliard added. "She must think that Heero is going to tell the truth or take Solo from her."

"You kids, can be great detectives sometimes."

The three teenagers jumped at the new voice. Midii turned to the door and saw her father leaning against the door, Ramsey sleeping in his arms. She has totally forgotten about both of them. "Uh...hi father."

Trowa straightened up and approached the three kids. "I only left for a walk for half an hour and you have come to this shocking conclusion."

"Uhmm..." Midii squirmed. "What do you think about it?"

Trowa looked at his daughter. "You do well in drawing conclusions but it's wrong. You drew it based on feelings, not facts"

"Why do you think it is wrong, Uncle Trowa?" Milliard asked.

"Heero loves Duo, he won't cheat on him." Trowa stated.

"That's not a valid reason." Milliard pointed out. "That's based on your feeling too."

Trowa smiled slightly. "Right. It's just my opinion and my trust in Heero. However there's a valid fact that thwart your conclusions."

"What is it?" Midii asked her father.

"Duo did a DNA test himself and Solo. The result states that Duo is Solo's father. Now before you argue that the result could be forged, it was done by a Winner scientist and under my supervision. There is no way it could be forged."

The trio deflated at Trowa's answer.

"So... the similarities between Heero and Solo really are a coincidence." Milliard spoke up.

"Yes."


	21. Chapter 21

"The Prince found the Princess on the highest tower and woke her up with a kiss. The evil sorceress had gone and the whole kingdom rejoiced. The prince and princess got married and they lived happily ....ever after."

The soft voice flew into Duo's ears as his awareness returned. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling above him.

"..Duo?"

Duo turned to the voice and saw Heero sitting next to him, one hand holding a small book. A little girl he recognized as Gillian slept soundly on Heero's lap. He turned his head and caught Heero's eyes. The Japanese boy watched him, worry evident in his Prussian blue eyes. Slowly but surely, his memories returned to him. The scream, the shot..... "Are you okay?"

Heero nodded.

Duo smiled and lifted his hand in silent gesture that Heero answered by putting his free hand against it. Duo held his lover's hand tightly. "I can't bear losing you again, Heero." Feeling relieved, Duo closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, his hand never losing its hold on Heero's.

They would live happily ever after from now on......

Heero watched Duo sleeping for sometime before he leaned against his seat and closed his eyes. "I can't bear losing you either." The Japanese boy murmured softly and followed his older lover to Morpheus's world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Around 8 PM the same day, Marimeia went to hospital straight from her office and found her three friends in the corridor leading to Solo's room. She quickened her steps and joined them in a few seconds.

"Hi, Sis." The trio greeted her.

"How is Solo?"

"He and Uncle Duo were still sleeping last time we saw them." Milliard answered. "Heero is awake and babysitting Gillian right now."

Marimeia blinked. "You let a soldier look after your sister?"

Milliard was startled. Midii protested. "He isn't a soldier anymore."

"Last time I saw him before today, he was pointing a gun at me, acting every inch a soldier." Meia retorted.

"He may be a soldier but he is also a kind boy, you know." A new voice came up behind them.

The four of them were startled and turned around to see a white bearded old man wearing sunglasses smiling at them. "Long time no see, brats."

"Grandpa!" They exclaimed simultaneously. Midii then stepped forward and hugged the old man. "I thought you were in the colonies."

"I just arrived on earth today." Howard hugged the girl back. "Imagine my surprise when I learned what happened from the maids at Duo's house."

"Who told you it was this hospital?" Meiran asked.

"I called Zechs and got the rest of explanation." Howard released Meiran and approached Solo's room. "Is Heero really in there?"

Milliard nodded. "He is."

"The hero you kept praising all this time is trying to break Uncle Duo and Aunt Hilde apart, you know." Meiran said.

Howard looked at them sadly. "It's about time...." He then opened the door and entered the room where he would see the boy he had wanted to meet again for this past fifteen years.

"I don't believe this. You side with Uncle Quatre too, Grandpa Howard." Marimeia spoke but she stopped when Howard gestured them all to be silent. She looked to where Howard was looking. Her other friends seems to be looking at the same thing.

There next to Duo's bed, Heero was sleeping soundly. One of his arms encircled Gillian, keeping the girl from falling down. The other hand was entwined with Duo's.

"He will have cramp if Gillian isn't moved." Milliard whispered and approached the sleeping boy. He slowly extracted Gillian from Heero's arm and what happened next surprised them all.

"Don't take him!" Heero's eyes snapped open as he shouted and pulled Gillian back to him. Milliard and the others could see the rising panic on his eyes before he bent down and shielded Gillian with his body. "I won't let you take Solo from me again!"

All of them were stunned at Heero's reaction. Midi was the first one who recovered and she tentatively called the Japanese boy.

"Heero?"

Heero shied away from the voice.

Midii gulped and stepped forward. "Heero, it's Gillian, not Solo."

Heero's shoulders tensed at her words.

"Solo is sleeping in the middle bed now." Milliard added.

Slowly the Japanese boy's head turned downward and then to the middle bed. Midii, Meiran, and Milliard didn't miss the relief in those Prussian blue eyes when they landed on Solo. The trio looked at each other, all thinking of the same thing. Was it really a coincidence that Solo looked like Heero?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Howard watched as the Japanese boy slowly straightened and reluctantly gave Gillian to Milliard. He now could see the boy clearly. Same face, same expression as last time he saw the Japanese boy. Tired, sad, and longing. He had regretted that day. He regretted it every time he saw Solo smile, realizing there was another boy with same face who could only smile like that when Duo was with him; the boy who would never smile like that anymore because Duo had been taken from him.

Howard had been there when Duo first opened his store.

He had been there to see the Japanese boy smile happily for the first time and Duo smile back in the same amount of happiness.

But yet, Howard was too stubborn to admit that a boy, raised as a soldier and weapon, could make Duo happy.

He thought it was too late to fix his mistake, but now that he was given second chance. He wouldn't throw it away. Howard watched as the Japanese boy finally noticed him and the boy's hand tightened his hold on his lover. He stepped forward and noticed the boy lean closer to his sleeping lover.

"Can you leave us alone please?" He spoke to the teens.

Frowning, Marimeia, Midii, Meiran, and Milliard complied with his request. Once they left, Howard stood on the other side of Duo's bed.

"I'm not here to separate you." Howard spoke slowly and looked at Duo, the man he had considered as his son. "I'm sorry. I was wrong back then. I thought Hilde could make Duo happy so I helped her to be with Duo." The old man looked down at Duo's sleeping face and smiled bitterly. "Finally after fifteen years, I can see his contented smile again." Howard turned to the Japanese boy. "No matter what happens, don't let him go. If you need some help, call me."

Heero watched Howard for a moment before nodded his head and kissed Duo's hand. "I won't let go."

Howard nodded back. "You look pale, Heero. Rest now. I'll be back tomorrow." He then turned away and headed toward the door.

"Howard."

Howard paused.

"Thank you."

Howard turned toward the Japanese boy. "It's me who should be thanking you." He then left the room without waiting for a reply. God's truth, he was thankful now that he could die without regret.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a lab quite far from the hospital, an android with goggled eyes stirred to life. Its white haired head turned toward its mechanic.

"You."

"Yes, it's me, Dr. J." The man in front of the android nodded.

Android J moved and straightened his limbs slowly. "So how much time has passed?"

"Fifteen years."

"Is that so......." The android frowned then. "I just reviewed the last video from the lab."

The man paled and the android used the chance to strangle the man's neck with his metal hand.

"Where's Heero?" The android asked dangerously. "If he is dead, you and that bitch will die as well."

"He is alive and okay. I'll take you to him tomorrow." Dr Philip said a little strangled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He stared at the sleeping man on his side and turned to his son on the next bed.

Never.

He would never let them go again.

They were his life.

They were the reason he stayed alive.

He had come close to losing both of them this morning.

Even though everyone else scorned and looked at him in disgust, he would never let them go.

He knew he was being selfish because by staying with Duo, he turned Solo's life upside down.

He knew he would be hated by the boy.

But he didn't want to waste any time he had left just watching Solo from afar.

He had missed a lot of events in Solo's life. He didn't want to miss a single event in the future.

Standing slowly, he walked toward Solo's bed and pulled the blanket up so it covered Solo's shoulders. He had said he would do anything to make Solo happy. He reached out slowly and caressed Solo's cheek gently before walking back to his seat.

He would try to make Solo happy without having to leave them.

For once....... Just let him be selfish.

Maybe someday, Solo would see his genuine intention.

He didn't stay with them for glory and wealth Duo had.

He hadn't needed those things before.

He didn't need those things now.

He only wanted to live with his family.

If only he could tell them about what happened to him fifteen years ago....but that would hurt Solo more. He had hurt his son enough by staying with Duo.

Who would want to have a male mother anyway?

Resting his head on the bed, he sighed and closed his eyes.

Someday.

Maybe someday.........

Solo would see him and smile at him like he used to do.

It was enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Solo was Heero's child with Hilde.

Trowa mulled over his daughter's conspiracy theory while Ramsey was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Although he dismissed the theory in front of the kids, he filed all he had heard and now was processing it bit by bit.

Actually, if Midii's theory was right, it could explain so many things.

Solo's traits....

And why Hilde didn't like Solo to be compared to Heero.

And why Hilde was hysterical when she saw Heero.

But his heart told him that Heero would not cheat on Duo. Heero loved Duo, not Hilde. And not to mention the DNA test that stated Duo was Solo's father. It was an indisputable fact.

He should let this theory drop, but why did his instincts tell him not to?

Trowa was thinking of another solution when four of M5 barged into the room. He scowled to let them know that they were too noisy but they seemed oblivious. Midii and Milliard told him what had happened when they went to retrieve Gillian while Meiran explained the theory to Marimeia whose eyes got bigger and bigger.

What Milliard and Midii reported made Trowa frown. "Father, Heero's behaviors show that Solo means more for him than a mere lover's son." Midii concluded her explanation, a bit too loud unfortunately and woke Ramsey up.

"You woke him, you calm him down. Take him back home. It's late at night. You all also have to go home or your parents will have your hides." Trowa gave Ramsey to his daughter and ushered the four teens out. "Don't tell your theory to anyone else. It can cause a great uproar."

"I know that, but what do you think about it, father?" Midii asked between Ramsey's cries.

"It's nonsense." Trowa then closed the door in front of his daughter and friends. Of course it wasn't nonsense, but he couldn't let the children spread the theory when it still had many holes in it.

'I won't let you take Solo from me again!' Those words could mean a lot of things. But whatever they meant, the words showed how much Heero cared for Solo. How much Heero didn't want to lose Solo.

Trowa massaged his throbbing head. It was impossible to imagine Heero and Hilde together. From what he had seen, Hilde hated Heero with passion. The proof was this morning's incident. Hilde shot Solo who she thought as Heero and called him slut.

Maybe because he slept with her?

Trowa dismissed the weak reason quickly. Even if he assumed Heero slept with Hilde, the DNA test couldn't be denied. The advanced technology had allowed the scientist to determine more detail about their blood relationship.

The tall man groaned. He had been thinking for hours and still he couldn't conclude anything. Maybe he could think clearer if he got enough sleep. One thing for sure, Solo was Duo's son.

That was absolute.

From physical appearance however, it was easy to conclude that Solo was Heero's son instead of Duo's.

It was impossible for a child to have two fathers.

At this thought, Trowa heard something click inside his mind.

Was it really impossible to have a child with two fathers!?

Trowa paced around the room as a new theory was formed inside his head. Because of the advance of technology, they never thought to check Hilde's DNA as well.

They should have checked hers. Trowa cursed himself.

Heero's reactions and behaviors were easily explained with this theory and so were Hilde's. Trowa stopped dead in his tracks when he thought about the woman. If this theory was right, then how could she........

Wait a second.

The tall man paled as some more facts clicked into place.

Duo told him that he hadn't witnessed Solo's birth.

Heero also disappeared around Solo's birth.

Trowa became paler as he remembered yesterday's conversation with Duo about how Heero was found.

'Heero's arm and legs had been shot and his stomach was cut wide, leaving a big gap on it.' These were Duo's exact words.......

"No." Trowa was horrified with his own conclusion. Hilde couldn't........

The shaken man pulled out his cellular and dialed the phone number he had memorized long ago. The phone number of a man who had helped him and Quatre find their children. A man he wasn't sure was a good man anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Solo heard Heero's breathing slow down and knew the Japanese boy was falling asleep. He slowly turned around and noticed a bundle of chocolate hair resting next his father's right arm. Pleasant warmth tingled on his cheek, the same cheek Heero had caressed a moment ago. Odd that only with that simple gesture, he felt warmed and cared for all over.

Everyone thought he was sleeping, but the truth was he had heard every conversation in the room. Those conversations had given him a lot to think about and he mulled them over inside his head.

Even Grandpa Howard supported the Japanese boy right now. Was his mother really bad for his Dad? He reached up and touched his own cheek where Heero had touched it before. His mother never touched him as gently as Heero did. When he was a child, he often envied his other friends for they had both parents that hugged and kissed them. He only had his Dad. His mother rarely hugged him, let alone kiss him.

He wasn't blind. He merely denied having noticed his father's changes. He had seen how his Dad smiled more often since Heero had been found. The contented smile Howard had said. He knew his Dad had to force a smile when his mother was near. Dad wasn't happy with her.

Solo had wanted to jump up and approach his Dad when he heard his voice. But he restrained himself and heard how his father's voice filled with longing and love when he talked to Heero. He never heard his father talk to his mother in that tone.

A tear rolled down on his cheek as he realized his parents would never make up. His mother had gone too far trying to shoot Heero and accidentally shooting him and father. Father wouldn't let it pass easily when it came to the people he loved and cared for. Solo still remembered when his father showed his dark side. He was six years old back then when he tried to protect Midii from being robbed by a thug. His father saw the thug punch his cheek and the next thing Solo knew, the thief was sprawled on the ground, bloodied and beaten. He still remembered how his father's eyes turned to dark violet at that time.

His mother had a zero percent chance in repairing the relationship with his father. Solo knew it. He himself doubted that he could accept his mother back with a smile. His mother had shot his Dad, almost taking him from his side. She also shot her own son. Solo wiped his tears angrily. Granted he and Heero looked alike but Dad didn't have problem recognizing both of them. How could a mother mistake her son for another person?

Solo looked at the joined hands of his father and Heero. He didn't feel the anger like he did when he saw Heero lying on top of his father. He realized he was selfish back then. He loved his father and didn't want to share his father with anyone else, especially a boy as old as himself. He cared for Heero as well and he thought he would be Heero's best friend. But then his father was the one Heero liked most, not him.

He felt betrayed.

However, when Gillian talked about being Heero's bride, Solo felt an instant dislike at the idea. He was confused at his own feelings at first until he realized he didn't like imagining Heero marrying someone else. In the bottom of his heart, he cared for Heero and didn't want to lose him.

And the way Heero's reacted when his friends tried to take Gillian. He still didn't understand fully why Heero reacted and shouted like that but one thing for sure, he knew Heero cared for him. Heero didn't want to lose him either.

Solo took a deep breath and came to a decision. He would learn to accept his father's relationship with Heero.

Feeling relieved now that he had decided how he would act tomorrow, Solo straightened and decided to sleep for the real now. He arranged his pillow to get better leverage and frowned when his hand touched a hard surface. He sat up, lifted the pillow up, and found a blue book beneath it. Still frowning he took the book out and examined it. It was worn out, indicating it was quite old.

Who had put the book here?

Solo wondered and felt curious. He flipped the book open from the front. As he turned the first few page, he noticed the book didn't have a name or any other things that could identity its owner. Then he came to the written first page.

 _2nd of May, AC 195_

 _Hello Odin._

 _Duo gave you to me._

Solo's eyes widened at this. This was a diary of someone who was close to his father.

 _That baka said that I can write whatever I think or feel to you so I think I'll make use of my first birthday present._

Baka. Solo knew the word. His father told him that Heero often called him a baka when they were in war. Solo held the book shakily and stopped reading as he realized who its owner was.

This was Heero's diary.

The person, who put this diary beneath his pillow, must have mistaken him for Heero. Solo knew he didn't have any right to read this diary but he was curious.

Though he didn't once think Heero wanted to be with his father for money, but who knew what a person was thinking? By reading this diary, he would know Heero's intentions and true feelings. He could know how much Heero loved his father...

Leaning against the headboard with a pillow propped up behind him; Solo started reading the blue book.

Little did he know that the book would tell him more than what he wanted to know......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello?"

"Dr. Philip, this is Trowa Winner."

"Mr. Trowa, what can I do for you? Does something happen in the hospital?"

"No..... I want to ask you something."

"Yes? What is it?"

"You are the one who helped Solo's birth, aren't you?"

".............You know I am."

"Who's Solo's mother?"

Trowa could hear a loud gasp in the end of the phone. "It's not Hilde, right?"

There was a quite long pause before the doctor spoke to the phone again. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"I want to know now."

"Mr. Winner, it's late at night. I swear I'll tell you tomorrow. Meet me in Maxwell's room in the morning."

"No, I.."

CLICK

"Damn!" Trowa cursed as he closed his cellular. He considered pursuing the doctor right away but he didn't want to leave Quatre unattended. He supposed he could wait until morning. If the doctor planned to escape, he only needed to call Relena and Une and then the doctor would have entire Sanc and Preventer soldiers hot on his heels.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _Red......_

 _Pool of blood...._

 _The bloody claws were chasing her._

 _They closed over her and ..._

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" She opened her eyes in terror. White ceiling. Where was she? She tried to move, only to find her hands and feet were bound to the bed. What had happened? She panicked and tugged at her restraints frantically. She had to get away. Fast!!

"You're awake, huh?"

She stopped her struggling and turned toward the voice. The claws slowly faded from her head. A man with black hair and eyes stood next to her. He looked tired. "Wufei! Release me!"

Wufei blinked in surprise. "You recognize me."

"Of course!" She frowned and tugged at her restraints. "Please release me. Why I am being bound?"

The Chinese man looked hesitant. "Did you remember what had you done?"

She forced a gulp and nodded. "I did. I was hysterical back then."

"Hysterical? You shot your own son." Wufei glared at her.

She didn't look at him and tugged at her restraints again. "I thought it was him. He tried to take my family away from me."

Wufei sighed. He didn't need to ask who she referred as 'him'. "I can understand your fear, but you didn't have to be that extreme. This is another problem we have to discuss. Why are you so afraid of him?"

She tugged at the restraints again. "I'll tell you after you release me."

"No, you ...."

"Wufei, please, I need to go to the toilet." She sounded frantic.

The Chinese man reacted quickly, not wanting to witness the woman wetting her bed. He undid the hand restraints and turned his back to her to undo her ankle ones. Something hard struck his head then and he was out within second, falling down on to the floor along with the broken pieces of nightstand's flower vase.

She panted from her attack and watched the Chinese man until she was sure he was out. Then she quickly freed her legs and snatched the butter knife from her dinner tray. She opened the door and noticed it was early in the morning. Hiding the knife in her pocket, she walked out and locked her room, leaving the unconscious man inside.

She could feel the red claws starting toward her so she hastened her walk and searched for the devil.

She would make sure he was dead this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _30th of June, AC 197_

 _I think I can have Solo in my arms soon, Odin. He became more and more vivacious as if trying to come out from his cocoon. I can't wait to have him, Odin._

 _My son.... My son will be born soon._

 _I wonder what he will look like. Will he have his father's eyes? Will he have that silky chestnut gold hair?_

 _I have so many things I want to do with him. Eating ice cream, playing basketball, going to Wonderland.... so many things..... I hope he will laugh like his father. ..... I hope I won't fail to make him happy....._

The diary ended there. It was morning already. Solo hadn't slept a wink. His eyes were wide in shock and his hands shook violently.

Tearing his eyes from the blue book, he looked at the sleeping boy near his Dad.

Heero was the one who gave birth to him?

It was impossible! Men couldn't get pregnant!

This book must be a fake. Heero must have written it to get him on his side.

Solo didn't want to believe what he had read. He couldn't afford to believe it. Heero was too young and he was a male on top of it. Heero couldn't possibly have been pregnant..

IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!!!

Solo took a breath, trying to calm down. The last date of the diary's entry showed 30th of June, AC 197

It was his birth date. Heero couldn't have given birth to him while writing the diary. He had learned in school that contraction could last for about ten to twelve hours or longer before the baby was delivered. Yes, that was right. He couldn't be Heero's son. The date didn't match. Moreover he had a mother. He had the pictures of his pregnant mother. His father had taken a lot of them and told them how many cravings his mother had. His mother gave birth to him, not Heero!!

So why he and Heero had similar look then? His mind popped out the question. Solo was shaking violently then. He had heard so often how similar he was to Heero. How people mistaken him as Heero's son.

No..... NONONONO....... Solo gripped the blue book tightly, feeling his world crumble around him. He wasn't Heero's son. He had a mother. He had a father too. Heero COULDN'T possibly give birth to him.

Could he? And if it weren't him whom Heero gave birth, that meant Heero was lying. He only fantasized in writing this diary. He dreamed about having a child and produced this bullshit excused as a diary.

Oh, how Solo wanted to believe this diary was a huge bullshit. However, the intense emotion he felt from reading the diary made Solo doubt that this diary was forged. He could feel Heero's happiness and also despair contained in the blue book. He looked at the diary, studying it carefully. Its edge has been dog eared and it looked so worn out; a fact that it had been opened too many times. So if the diary was true............. There were two possibilities. Solo felt sick at the knowledge that both possibilities would make big impact on him. The first one was the one he tried hard to deny. The one where he was Heero's son. And the second one was ....... He had a step brother, which was supposed to be almost in the same age as him.

Solo trembled, not knowing what do. He didn't like both possibilities.

One of the possibilities was having a step brother. But where was this said brother at the moment? Who had taken care of him in the years Heero was frozen?

The other possibility was being a child of Heero, who was a soldier. If this was true....... what should he call Heero? Mother? His mother was Hilde. Father? His father was Duo........

BLAM

The door slammed opened and Solo turned his head in surprise to see the intruder.

"There you are."

Solo knew that voice. "Mother?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"There you are." She grinned happily. Finally, she had found him. The devil even still had the blue book he had thrown to Philip in order to escape years ago. She shouldn't have left him dying. She should have waited till he stopped breathing back then. It was time to make sure he was gone forever. Then she could sleep without fearing about the red claws chasing her.

"Mother?"

"I'm not your mother, slut!" She shrieked and took the knife out of her pocket. "I'll kill you for sure this time!"

Then she lunged, knife pointed straight to the devil's heart.


	22. Chapter 22

"Should we tell Solo?" Midii asked the other three M-five in a low voice so that she wouldn't be heard by Zechs, Noin, and Lady Une who were walking a few steps in front of them, busy with their own conversation. They were all heading toward Solo's room, a morning visitation before they went to school or office. Sally had separated from them at the entrance to go find Wufei.

"Yes." Milliard nodded, answering in low voice as well. "We all saw how Heero reacted yesterday when we took Gillian from him. It was an unusual reaction for a person who doesn't have a relationship with Solo. I'm quite positive that our theory is right."

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell Solo." Marimeia frowned. "He hates Heero, remember?"

"He will flip if we tell him that Heero is possibly his father." Meiran added. "Maybe we better confront Heero directly about this first."

Midii and Milliard were smiling at the way their friends said the Japanese boy's name. Their voices didn't hold as much malice as they did previously. Yesterday, they even didn't want to say his name. The scene with Gillian seemed to change their opinion about Heero a little bit.

"Zechs!"

Meiran turned at her mother's shout; eyes widening as she saw her father running hurriedly next to her mother. He had a trail of blood down the side of his face. "Father!" Meiran shouted worriedly as she ran toward her parents.

"Stay away, Meiran." Wufei waved his daughter away and kept running, heading toward Milliard's father. "Zechs!"

The blonde man was beside him at once, running at the other side of the Chinese man. "What happened?"

"Hilde escaped."

Those two words produced shocked gasps from the others who had followed both of them.

"She didn't mean to..."

"Yes, she did." Wufei cut in. "A butter knife was missing from her dinner tray."

At the last sentence, the others, including the four M-five, knew what Hilde was up to. They all ran to Maxwell's room while praying they would be on time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Die!!" Hilde cried out.

Despite his surprise at his mother's outburst, Solo managed to dodge the knife. It stabbed into his pillow instead. He tried to move further but the wound on his side protested and caused him to cry out in pain. He slumped on the edge of his bed and looked at his mother desperately. His neck was suddenly grabbed by his mother's free hand. "Mother! What are you doing?!!"

Hilde growled and squeezed Solo's throat. "I'm not your mother, bitch!!" She brought the knife up over her head and smiled down at the boy. "This time I'll surely kill you."

"Mo..ther.." Solo choked out the word. His tears trailed down as he took in the fact that his mother really didn't recognize her own son. As if in slow motion film, he watched as the knife slowly bore down on him.

And stopped a mere inch from his eyes.

Solo blinked and saw a calloused hand restraining Hilde's hand.

"What the..." Hilde started struggling, feeling desperate that she couldn't finish the devil.

"I won't let you take him from me again."

Solo recognized Heero's voice as the hand pulled his mother's hand away from his face. He heard the sound of struggling and sat up, still in shock; his violet eyes widened when he saw Heero struggling with his mother, trying to remove the knife from her hand. His mother's back was facing Heero while she still tried to stab her own son. With Heero holding her from behind, the knife couldn't reach Solo. Solo could see Heero sweating and panting as he tried to restrain Hilde. They pushed and shoved at each other, Heero restraining while Hilde fighting to get free. The Japanese boy quickly weakened however, a handicap from his previous injuries.

"Damn you, I'll kill you first!!" Hilde turned around angrily and screeched loudly when she was face to face with Heero. "There are two of you!! Damn it! You're not human!!! I'll kill you!!" She lunged forward and threw all her weight toward the Japanese boy. Heero who was still pulling at Hilde's hand, wasn't fast enough to evade the body attack. He was thrown backwards and hit the bed behind him. The Japanese boy gasped in pain as the back of his head collided with the bed's metal frame.

"Heero!!" Solo cried worriedly and tried to move, but the pain held him back.

"Hmmph!!"

Solo startled at the noise and saw his father had woken up and was removing the IV and mask from himself. "HEERO!" Once the mask removed, his father screamed in despair as he tried to move his wounded body. His mother pulled the dazed Japanese boy by his hair and kicked him in the chest. Heero flew back and collided with the wall, falling unconsciousness instantly.

Hilde smiled insanely and lunged forward, pointing her knife on Heero's neck. "Now, you'll surely die!!"

At that very second, Solo went through flashback.

 _"You hate me that much?" It came as a whisper from the Japanese boy's lips._

 _"I... I care for you, Solo. You're like a son... ..."_

 _"Your mother.... only wants you to be happy...."_

 _"Your mother loves you so much."_

 _"You were not an obligation......... You were conceived because your mother wanted you. You're a joy to your mother."_

 _"I like being with you too, Solo." Heero smiled at him._

 _"I want to see how you and the other children were while you were children."_

 _"You don't have to call me uncle."_

 _A tear rolled down from Heero's eyes as the Japanese boy whispered weakly. "Just like I thought...... You have Duo's eyes...."_

 _"..... you aren't a baby anymore...." Another tear rolled down from the Prussian orbs. "..I never can't...."_

 _Heero stopped speaking until his eyes slid shut slowly........_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Solo screamed loudly, not realizing his own tears were streaming down his face. He only vaguely heard his father even more loudly mimicking his scream as Hilde was unstoppable this time. She was only a mere step from burying the knife into Heero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You'll see him soon." Dr. Philip said to the android as they took the last turn. He should feel afraid that his crime was about to be exposed but strangely he felt at peace instead.

"There's Barton." Android J spoke up.

The doctor looked up and saw Trowa approaching him from the opposite direction. "He is a Winner now, J."

"A Winner huh? So the same sex marriages are legal nowadays?"

"It has been approved for almost fifteen years since the vice minister Relena Peacecraft-Catalonia married her best friend."

"That girl also changed the world like my boy." Android J smiled wistfully as they stopped in front of Maxwell's room.

"Heero!!" The shout echoed from inside. Trowa, who was still a few feet away, seemed to hear it too since the man quickened his steps.

Dr. Philip reacted faster though. He had already opened the door and jumped inside. Android J followed suit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The heart breaking scream echoed in the corridor, causing Trowa feel very worried.

By the time he entered the room, Trowa only could stand motionless at the bloody scene before him.

Duo and Solo were staring at the bloody figure in shock. There were wet tracks of tears on their faces. Android J was restraining Hilde who kicked and screeched, shouting that she had to kill the devil. The butter knife was protruded from the doctor's back, his blood staining his white coat.

Loud footsteps approached the room and stopped still behind him. From the gasps behind him, Trowa knew without seeing that the others had arrived as well. He didn't turn to them. His green eyes were fixed on the dying doctor.

Why did the doctor protect Heero? He was the bad man according to Trowa's recently found theory.

"Uhh....." Philip coughed up blood. It was obvious that the knife had punctured his lung. He looked down and saw the unconscious boy he was protecting. So young. So pure of love....... His hand shook as he caressed the soft cheek. He didn't regret sacrificing his body to keep the boy alive. Finally he managed to payback a little from the big mistake he had made.

The only regret he had was he couldn't see the boy's smile.

He coughed again and saw his blood staining the Japanese boy's clothes. No, he didn't want to make the boy bloody again. Using the last of his energy, the doctor stood shakily and ignored the pain on his back. His end was near, he could feel it. But before that....

He turned toward the android and gestured to Solo. "He has the diary."

"I'll see to it." Android J nodded.

Philip then turned to his stabber, coughing out another bath of blood onto his hand. The woman was looking at him in fear and struggled to get away from J's grasp.

"Hilde..." Philip wobbled forward.

"Stay away!!!" Hilde shouted and struggled harder as the doctor came closer.

"It's over........." Philip lifted his bloody hand and reached toward the woman.

"No no no!!! Go away!!"

The doctor smiled sadly. "Give up, Hilde....... may you find .......... your peace...afterward..:"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Hilde screeched as the doctor fell forward, almost touching her with his bloody hand. Her scream seemed to jerk the others from their shock.

Both Maxwells watched as their friends rushed in, shouting for medical help and taking care of the fallen doctor and Hilde.

Everything became blur after that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is he okay?"

"He is fine, Duo. He's just unconscious from the impact. No concussion." Sally answered from where she sat next to the sleeping Japanese boy. It was late afternoon when the things finally settled. Since their room had been a crime scene, Solo, Duo, and Heero were moved to another room with the same bed position as before. Both Maxwell had their upper bed raised so they could talk with their friends while sitting up. The nurse had removed the air mask but left the infuse cable on Duo. Android J was standing next to Sally while Zechs and Noin on the guest couch near Duo. Trowa was leaning against the door near the wall while the rest of M-five gathered around Solo's bed.

SWOOSH

All their attention save Heero's, who was unconscious, were focused on the open door. Wufei and Lady Une stepped in, looking tired.

Sally stood up and approached her husband. "How is Dr. Philip?"

Wufei shook his head and leaned against the wall next to Trowa. "He is gone."

The M-five looked crestfallen while Trowa cursed inwardly. He had lost the key to proving his theory.

"Hilde is incoherent." Lady Une spoke up, knowing there would be questions about the woman. "She has been sent to a mental institution until her condition is fit enough for the trial."

Solo looked up. His violet eyes reflected his torn and shaken feelings. "Trial..?"

Lady Une looked at him sadly. "She has been charged with Philip's murder and attempted murder on Heero and you, Solo."

Solo bowed his head, one hand clutched around the blue book. He had been holding it since he was moved. All his friends' questions about the book were answered with silence.

"I don't want any trial."

All eyes focused on Duo at his statement. Solo looked at his father and noticed the violet eyes darkened. He instinctively knew things would be very bad for his mother. He shuddered and held the blue book tightly. What should he do? Stand up for his mother? Was she really his mother?

"Why don't you want any trial?" The question came from Wufei who looked confused.

Duo's eyes gleamed dangerously. "Let her rot in that institution forever."

Several gasps echoed in the room and then Noin stood up abruptly. "How could you be so cruel!! It's true that she tried to kill Heero but that's because you cheated on her! Hilde's way may be wrong but no women would want to give up on their husband and child easily."

Duo glared at the dark haired woman. "That woman tried to kill her own son."

"That's because she thought Solo was Heero." Noin protested.

Duo looked coldly at her. "Is there a mother who can't distinguish her own son? I can easily tell Solo and Heero apart. She should be able to also."

"She is not in her right mind, Duo" Zechs tried to help his wife.

"That's why I want her to be kept there." Duo snapped.

"I can't believe this." Wufei seethed. "There's still a chance that she comes to and regrets her actions. She is your wife and the mother of your son. You should let Solo see his mother!"

"Is she really my mother?"

All conscious heads turned to Solo then, eyes wide with shock and surprise. The boy was holding the blue book tightly in front of his chest with his head bowed. "Am I really her son?" Solo whispered the question weakly.

For a minute long, no one answered the question. They were all shocked that Solo dared to utter such a question.

Finally Noin got over her shock and shouted at Solo. "How could you doubt her? I saw with my eyes how her body got bigger, how she easily got tired when carrying you. She is your mother!!"

Solo's body shook and looked up at Noin in distress. "So why does my face look so similar to Heero? Why do I have golden skin like an Asian? Father is an American, mother is a German. I shouldn't have Asian traits......" He held up one hand and caressed his own face. "Why don't I have any of my mother's traits in me?"

The room was as silent as a tomb after Solo's questions. Duo looked at his son sadly. Noin didn't know how to answer them and neither did Zechs. Trowa wished that he had proof for his theory. Midii took Solo's hand away from his face and grasped it tightly. Meiran who was standing next to her, put her hand on their hands while Milliard and Marimeia just moved closer to Solo, giving comfort to Solo silently.

"Solo...." Lady Une began, but she was cut by another voice.

"That's because you aren't her son."

Now all attention focused on Android J, who had spoken the statement.

"What are you talking about?" Duo looked at the android dangerously. He knew that Hilde was really Solo's mother for sure. He didn't want lies fed to Solo.

The android however, ignored him and gestured to the blue book in his son's hand. "You have read the book, haven't you, Solo?"

Solo nodded hesitantly, looking at the android in confusion.

"Still you didn't believe what was written in it, huh?" Dr. J shook his head. "I also doubt the others would believe it. It's better to show you the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Trowa spoke up confused at the sudden turn of conversation.

"Who are you?" Milliard asked the question. The M-five looked at the goggled eyed man in bewilderment, just realizing there was a stranger among them.

The android again ignored the questions and stepped forward. "Listen you all. I'll just do this once, for my boy's sake. I'm an android of J, the mentor of Heero Yuy." He looked at Duo. "Philip retrieved me from the same room where you found Heero and upgraded my system so I may function better. The lab where Heero had been living fifteen years ago and my system were connected so I could retrieve the video documentation from all the cameras in the lab."

"Video documentation?" Duo looked confused. "What does this have to do with Solo's question?"

"I have Solo's birth documented in them."

"What?!" Duo sat up straight, eyes glaring dangerously at the android; who had turned toward the teenagers.

"This is not a usual documentation. I trust the adults to be able to bear what they would see." The statement raised noises from Noin, Zechs, and Lady Une, while Wufei and Sally looked at each other. Duo tried to interfere but android J spoke again. "However I don't know whether you will be able to bear it. You can just wait till I show the video your parents and they will decide how they should tell you."

"No." Solo spoke up and looked straight at the android. His hand still clutched the blue book tightly but his eyes were filled with determination. "I want to know the truth. I have to see it with my own eyes or I will forever try to deny it."

"Solo, what are you talking about?" Duo's voice had hints of frustration. He didn't like not knowing what this was about. He looked at the blue book his son was holding and felt familiar tug in his mind. He had seen the book before......... long ago.......... It was...............

The book he gave to the Japanese boy on his fifteenth birthday.

Duo looked sharply at the android J and decided to wait. Somehow he had a feeling that Solo's birth was the key to Heero's injuries.

Meiran, Midii, Milliard, and Marimeia looked at each other for confirmation and then Midii gestured to Milliard to answer for them all.

"We will watch it. Together with Solo, we will bear it together." Milliard answered without hesitation.

"You all have grown up fine." The android smiled sadly. "Very well then."

The android J turned to Trowa. "Turn off the lamp."

Trowa felt that he was about to get the proof he needed. He quickly flicked off the lamp switch, darkening the room except for the sunset.

The android stilled for a moment and then two bright lights came out from his eyes. The others turned their heads to the wall the lights landed on and saw the past replayed on it.

A younger doctor Philip standing nervously in front of the lab's door.

"What do you want?" Heero voice caused Philip to turn at the direction where the camera had been placed.

The man composed himself before answering. "I'm a friend of Dr. J. Can I come in?"

"No, I can't accept any visitors right now."

"But I want to help with your pregnancy."

There were gasps came at this statement and noises started. Android J barked at them. "Silent and watch till the end. Then you can ask me questions if you feel like it."

The room quieted after him. Duo watched the screen in trepidation, feeling that he would be shaken to the core after watching it.

"What did you say?"

"You're Heero, aren't you? I want to help you deliver your baby."

"Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

The man looked around worriedly. "I can't tell you more right now. It's top secret. You have to let me in first."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I want to help J's pupil, that's all." The man glanced around once again. "Look, I can't stay too long outside. If you don't want any help, that's fine by me. I'll just go" The man turned around and was about to walk away.

".........Wait. You can enter."

The scene changed into the lab inside and showed the man walking into the room. He stopped a few feet away from the Japanese boy who held a blue book tightly against his chest.

More gasps echoed in the room. Duo's eyes were as wide as saucers as he studied the boy on the screen. There stood Heero, looking all the same except his round stomach and the maternity dress he was wearing. He looked like Hilde in the last month of her pregnancy.

"What's the top secret?"

"This." The man suddenly moved fast, pulling his gun from the bag and pointing it at the stunned Japanese boy. "Don't move or I'll shoot your baby."

The Japanese boy froze, surprise was obviously shown on his pale face. "What do you want?"

"Open the front door." The man gestured slightly.

The boy complied and the man approached the microphone and spoke to it. "You can enter now." Just as the man finished speaking, the Japanese boy moved. He threw the book he held at the man, causing the man to stagger for a moment.

Solo gasped as he recognized the book. He was holding it at the moment.

The boy used that chance to grab for the gun in the man's hand. However the man didn't give it easily. They struggled for some seconds until a shot echoed in the room. Heero cried out in pain, clutching his bleeding right arm and leaning against the computer while the man steadied his gun.

"I'm glad you came in time." The man glanced at the door, face relieved.

"You have underestimated him, Philip."

The Japanese boy turned his head to the speaker in surprise.

At the same time, more gasps echoed in the room again as the screen showed Hilde standing near the door, smoking gun on her hand, indicating she was the one who shot him.

"No." Noin spoke in horror as she noticed the flat stomach of the woman on the screen. The reality slowly dawned on her. The others also shook in disbelief as they understood what Noin had noticed.

The Japanese boy widened his eyes in shock. "You... What..."

"Surprise, huh?" Hilde sneered and approached them, gun pointing at the Japanese boy. "Don't underestimate him, Philip. He's trained to be a perfect killing machine."

"I never thought he could move like that in his current state." The man spoke while eyes trained on the bleeding boy.

"Now you know." Hilde stood next to the man. "Long time no see, Heero."

"What do you want, Hilde?" Heero growled.

"I'm just trying to keep you from stealing my husband," Hilde glared angrily. "bitch."

The Japanese boy narrowed his eyes. "I didn't try to steal your husband and I won't. You can be assured that you have your husband for yourself. Now leave me alone."

Hilde's face darkened as she pointed her finger to the Japanese boy's bulging stomach. "Do you think I'm stupid? You have planned to steal my husband by using the child in there. I know you wouldn't leave him so easily like that, not when he could provide you with whatever you wanted. Oh yes, I know it perfectly. You'll use the child to make Duo divorce me and take you back with him."

Heero chuckled bitterly. "Are you stupid? Duo won't take me back. He loves you..... "

"That's not true." Duo whispered in grief as he watched the pain on Heero's blue eyes.

"He should have!!" Hilde snarled. "After I trusted him and risked my life by turning against my OZ friends in the war to help him escape, he should've loved me!! But no, he just thanked me at the end of the war and went to live with you." The girl threw a look of full hatred at the Japanese boy. "I hate you. I have to work hard to gain his attention and to make him fancy me while you don't have to do anything at all! All the time we went out, he always talked about you and I had to endure it. I had to be a docile woman and make him happy all the time until he agreed to marry me! And now you threaten to destroy my hard work by giving him a child while I can never give him one!!!! I really hate you, Heero Yuy."

"You can't?"

"The abortion ruined my womb." Hilde glared. "I was a soldier at that time and I couldn't be pregnant in the war."

"Abortion!?" Noin cried out in disbelief. This was the woman she had come to respect?

"But Duo said you were a virgin..."

"Well, Philip fixed my hymen back." Hilde smirked. "Duo didn't know the difference."

Duo clenched his hands tightly at the sentence.

"How could you..." The Japanese boy swayed, half from shock and half from losing blood. The man noticed it and spoke up. "Enough talking, Hilde. We better do the operation now."

Hilde nodded and without changing expression, fired twice at the Japanese boy's legs.

The shooting sound was like a hammer slammed against Duo's chest. He let out an anguish sob as he watched Heero cry out in pain. The bullets tore through each of Heero's thighs, causing him to collapse on the floor. Philip was kneeling beside him in a flash and took out a small bag from his pocket.

"What..." The Japanese boy looked at the girl in pain and shock. "Why?... "

Hilde smirked cruelly. "I've planned this ever since Duo brought you home after the war and asked me to call a doctor for you. It was a coincidence that Philip was one of J's pupils long ago. He knew about the potion you took and detected the child in you. I was going to ask him to abort it but then I got a better idea. Since I can't give Duo a child, I'll raise yours instead. It is Duo's child after all."

"Aa...." Solo shook, holding the book as if his life depended on it.

Heero widened his eyes in horror. "No! You can't do that." He tried to roll and get up, but Hilde put her feet on the wound on his right thigh and pressed hard, making the Japanese boy cry out in pain.

"Don't struggle or I'll fire at your stomach instead." Her threat worked well as the boy stopped struggling at once.

Midii's eyes were full of tears as she hugged Solo, feeling almost unbearable to keep watching.

Hilde moved her foot onto the Japanese boy's chest. "Ready, Philip?"

"Yes." Philip had put on plastic gloves and held up the surgery knife he had taken from his bag. "Now boy, don't try to move or the child will be in danger."

Meiran clenched her hands into fists. She noticed that eventhough Heero protested, the Japanese boy didn't move his body. He stayed still even when his dress was torn and he was stripped. Meiran realized then how great Heero's love for Solo.

"No!!! Hilde, don't do this. I won't take Duo away from you."

"Too late. I need the child now that I have pretended to be pregnant." Hilde sneered. "Do it now, Philip. We don't have much time."

The man complied and ran his knife across the Japanese boy's stomach.

"NO!!!" Heero cried as he felt the knife cut into his flesh. "No!! Don't take my child from me!!!!"

"Aa.... Zechs.." Noin sobbed and leaned against her shaking husband.

Hilde pressed her foot harder on the Japanese boy's chest, making it difficult for him to breathe and preventing from moving too much. "It'll be my and Duo's child soon."

"No, you can't do this!" The Japanese boy shook his head as a pair of gloved hand sunk into his stomach and roamed inside. "Stop it! Stop it, Hilde!!! I won't disturb you and Duo!!!"

Sally buried her face on her husband's shoulder. Wufei quickly hugged her, wanting to make sure his wife was here with him.

"Got it." Philip said as he slowly lifted a red bundle from inside the Japanese boy's stomach.

Lady Une closed her hands over her mouth and knelt down, legs too weak as she felt sick to her bone.

"NOOOO!!!" The Japanese boy cried brokenly as Philip lifted the red baby higher. "Don't take my baby!!! He's the only one I have!!"

"It's my child now." Hilde sneered and took out a cloth and a bottle of water from inside the bag. She poured the water on the cloth and gave it to Philip, who quickly used it to clean the baby. Hilde smiled. "Ah, it's a boy."

"Don't take my baby! Give him to me!!!" Heero struggled, trying to reach for his baby with his unwounded hand, but Hilde jammed her heel on the boy's hand, pinning it to the ground and making him cry out in pain.

Marimeia put her hands on her ears, not wanting to hear the anguish voice that stabbed her heart again and again.

"He's mine, now." Hilde looked at Philip and the baby. "Why hasn't he cried yet?"

"Give me a moment...." Having finished cleaning the baby, Philip cuffed his bottom once, twice and suddenly a loud cry echoed.

"My baby..." Heero whimpered brokenly, lifting his wounded hand. It trembled as it tried to reach for the baby.

Milliard sagged against Marimeia and hugged her tightly, wanting to share his regret and guilt to the others. No wonder Heero didn't want to let Gillian go. Maybe holding Gillian was the first time he ever held a child.

"He is healthy." The man quickly bundled the baby with a clean and dry cloth and handed him to Hilde's waiting arms, out of the Japanese boy's reach. "Congratulation, you're a mother now, Mrs. Maxwell. Remember our deal."

Hilde smiled. "You'll get your money later, Philip. Let's go." She turned around and was about to walk away when a hand clutched her ankle.

"Give back.... " The Japanese boy spoke weakly. "Give back..... my son.... please..... "

Hilde kicked the hand away easily. "He isn't your son anymore. I don't think he'd want a male mother like you anyway." Hilde sneered.

Trowa dug his nails on his arms. He had guessed Hilde had done something bad...... but never in his life had he imagined it had happened this violently. He was thankful Quatre was still unconscious or the blonde would go into coma with so much pain radiating in the room.

"Let's go Philip."

"I haven't patched him up yet..." Philip looked down on the Japanese boy worriedly. "He has lost so much blood..."

"Leave him."

"Huh?!"

"Leave. Him." Hilde said sternly and then walked away.

The man looked at the bleeding boy, then at the girl and then back at the boy. "Sorry boy, no hard feelings." Philip mumbled and followed the girl, leaving the Japanese boy bleeding on the floor.

"Aaah... " Heero sobbed as he extended his hand, trying to reach for Hilde. "My son...... ....." He tried to move but Hilde was already out of the room. ".... Solo.... ....."

Solo sobbed as he heard his name. His whole body shook violently as he watched his real mother dying in front of him.

Tears flew out of the Prussian blue eyes. "..... Duo.... help....." The boy sobbed brokenly. His tears mingled with his spilled blood, painting the floor red. He weakly called Solo and Duo over and over. His eyes slowly closed and his breath shortened as his life flew from him.

Then the lights dimmed out and off. Knowing Trowa was too shocked to be asked for help, Android J walked toward the lamp switch and switched it on. "I found him bleeding like that and froze him. You know the rest then."

Solo didn't listen to the android. All the hated words he had been saying to Heero for the past two days came back onto him.

 _"Well, you may really care for me. But you aren't my mother!"_

 _"I want my mother staying with us in the house, not a boy as old as me as my father's lover and acts as if he can replace my mother!"_

Solo sobbed louder now as he remembered the crestfallen look at Heero's face after he said the sentences. He had refused his real mother.

The mother, whose stomach had been torn apart to get him out and had never been able to hold him and watch him grow up.

It was too much for him. He shook in Midii's arms as both hands clutched the blue book, wailing like a wounded animal.

"Solo..." Midii sobbed as she hugged Solo tighter. Noin had buried her head against Zechs' chest while Wufei embraced his wife, looking at Solo sadly. Lady Une slowly stood up and leaned against the nearest wall.

The video had shaken all of them. It turned the reality upside down. Trowa looked at his daughter and her friends. They were the most shaken of all of them. They never experienced violence before like the adults had gone through during the wars. While Trowa was sure the adults could handle this revelation, he wasn't sure about the kids. This event would surely change them.

"Une......" Une and the other adults looked at Duo. Contrary to Solo's reaction, Duo sat still, back straight and hands clenched into fists. His eyes were dry and gleamed dangerously. They saw the gleam often in the past, when he was fighting against OZ and destroying every mobile suit in his way. Duo's voice was low but sharp, cutting over Solo's sobbing. "If she steps out of that institution, I'll kill her."

They all didn't need to clarify which "she" Duo was referring. Une knew she couldn't say a wrong thing or all hell would break lose. "I'll see to it." She nodded and left the room. By the God, she needed some time to be alone or she would kill Hilde herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Hmm..... is it time to wake up? Well he might as well do it before the pain seized him and made him stay on the bed longer. He had some stretching exercises to do in order to keep his body in fit condition to carry little Shinigami. After all, his body wasn't born to carry the little child. Duo's child..... He would cook some breakfast for the little one after exercises. Thank God that he wasn't nauseous after the first few months.

Omelet. He would make an omelet today. It wasn't Duo's omelet .....

but it was.....

......enough......

...uhhuuu...

Strange, why did his body feel lighter? Little Shinigami was quite heavy and he usually had moving his limbs in the mornings.

uhhuu....sniff....... huu.....

Someone was crying.....

Sniff.... Uuh......huu.....

This voice.........Solo?

Heero opened his eyes quickly and winced in pain. His head felt heavy and his skull pounded. However he ignored the pounding as his memory flashed back. Knife, Hilde, Solo. Where was Solo? Was he safe? Hilde didn't manage to take him away again, did she? He sat up and looked in the direction of the sobbing. Ah Solo. There he was. His little Shinigami wasn't little. Never little to him.

Why was he crying?

Something wrong?

He stood up slowly, cursing his weak legs. He would have to train more often so he could be as strong as before. That way no one could take Solo from him again. Feeling his legs become steady, he walked toward his son. The pain in the back of his head made him slow but he wouldn't give up because of it. Not before he made sure, Solo was okay.

"Heero?" Milliard was saying his name in surprise. Midii who was hugging his son, withdrew her hands back. He also heard some surprised gasps from around him, but he wasn't concerned at it. Solo was the important one. It was a good thing that Milliard said his name. Solo lifted his head and looked at him with teary eyes.

"What happened?" Looking worriedly at his son, he reached out and swept Solo's tears. The boy had stopped crying, looking at him as if stunned. He then remembered Solo hated him and quickly withdrew his hand behind his back. The pain on his head doubled at his quick movement. He winced and swayed slightly.

"Heero!!"

He heard several people shout his name and felt a pair of hands pull his body forward, preventing him from falling. Looking down, he found his son sobbing against his chest. "Sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo watched as his son sobbed against Heero. The Japanese boy was confused, not expecting this kind of reaction from his son. "Why are you sorry?"

Solo sobbed louder at Heero's question. While Heero was busy trying to calm down his son, Duo gestured to the others to leave them alone. Wufei caught Duo's gesture and nodded. He ushered the others out and within a minute, Duo was left alone with his family.

His true family.

A sharp intake of breath came from the Japanese boy. Duo watched as Heero looked down at the blue book on Solo's lap. Those Prussian blue eyes widened at recognition.

"Heero." He called out the Japanese boy. "Come here."

"But ..."

"Come here." Duo cut quickly. "Solo, let go of Heero."

Solo shook his head in refusal and buried his face deeper into Heero's chest.

"Solo." Duo growled. "Let. Go. Now."

Still sobbing, Solo reluctantly released the Japanese boy. Duo cursed his weak condition as he watched Heero walk to him hesitantly, looking ready to bolt. The Japanese boy must have thought he would be angry with him. Didn't Heero know how much he wanted to stand up and take Heero into his arms? Never in his life that he wanted this much to hold his beloved, the one who had given him his son.

Duo waited until Heero was standing next to him and grabbed his hand, a precaution so Heero wouldn't be able to escape, not that he could. Wufei and the others on the outside wouldn't let Heero out of the room. "Get in." He gestured on his bed.

"Duo, I don't...."

"Get in." He repeated urgently, feeling his resolve was about to break. "Or I'll get down." He was relieved when the Japanese boy climbed in immediately. It was obvious that Heero knew the extent of his injuries and didn't want him to damage them further. The Japanese boy tried to sit on the edge of the bed, but Duo was having none of that. He pulled Heero closer and spread his legs, placing Heero between them. Once Heero was settled with his back against Duo's chest, Duo hugged him tightly, crossing his hands over Heero's stomach.

Flat.

It was difficult to believe that Solo came from this flat surface.

"Duo?" Heero asked hesitantly.

"Heero..." Duo shook as his hands caressed the flat stomach of his beloved. He could feel Heero's warmth and smell the unique scent of Heero. "Heero.." Duo felt his resolve slowly melt as he kissed every inch of bare skin he could find on Heero. "Heero, Heero, Heero..." He kissed his cheek, his neck, his shoulders and then buried his face on the messy hair of the Japanese boy.

Alive.

Heero was alive.

Heero was here, in his arms, safe and alive.

"I'm sorry." Duo sobbed and shook violently. He tightened his arms around the Japanese boy, afraid that Heero would suddenly disappear. Heero was here with him now. Heero wasn't lying on the floor with stomach sliced open. "I'm sorry." Duo sobbed out the words and then buried his face on Heero's shoulder. "So sorry." And he let go all his resolves.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Solo watched his father crying his heart out on Heero's shoulder, letting out animal like wails. He never saw his father break down like this. His proud and strong father, the man who always smiled and grinned all the time. The sadness, pain, betrayal, helplessness, and so many other emotions were reflected on his father's wails. Solo's own body was still shaking, still trying to adapt to the violence that had been revealed before him.

Not wanting to be alone, Solo picked up the blue diary, left his bed and walked toward his father's bed. His wounds would have protested and stopped him from moving, however the painkiller the nurse had given him dulled the pain. He knew he would catch hell later when the medic found him, but right now he didn't care.

He wanted to be with his parents.

"Solo?"

Solo looked up and noticed he had reached the edge of his father's bed. Heero was looking at him worriedly. His father had stopped wailing by now and was sobbing lightly on Heero's back. The man spared him a glance from where his face was buried on Heero's hair and grunted out a hoarse 'get in'. Solo wasted no time in climbing in after putting the blue book next to his father's pillow. He lay down between Heero's slightly spread legs and rested his head on Heero's left thigh. Solo sighed and felt his trembling assuage as he felt Heero's warmth around him.

Heero was warm. Heero was alive....

"Solo?" Heero spoke again, confusion was obvious in his voice.

"I want to be here..." Solo hesitated. ".....mother.."

There was a sharp intake of breath from about him. Solo looked up cautiously, noticing the shock on the Prussian blue eyes. " ...should I call you father instead?"

Heero's fingers shook when he touched Solo's cheek. Solo thought Heero was angry but then the fingers caressed him gently. "Whatever....... Call me whatever you want... "

Solo turned to the fingers and kissed them lightly. "Mother...."

"Aa..." Heero ran his fingers over Solo's face. " My son........" He touched Solo's forehead, down to nose, lip, and chin and lingered on his cheek. "My son......"

"Our son." Duo said hoarsely and caressed Heero's stomach. "Solo is our son."

Heero nodded as one tear rolled down on his cheek. "Our son."

"Mother..." Solo smiled slightly. "Father..." He felt his trembling die down, replaced by the warmth radiating from Heero. He closed his eyes and was out within seconds, knowing both of his parents were watching over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa stuck his head into the room an hour later. His jade eyes went wide with worry when he noticed Heero and Solo's bed were empty but they soon softened in relief when he noticed the missing pair on Duo's bed. Solo was lying on Heero's lap while the Japanese boy was leaning against Duo, who leaned against the bed. The three all wore similar peace expression on their face. A slight smile of happiness on graced their faces.

"We have to tell doctor to get a queen sized bed." The brunette looked down at his right side where the voice had come from and saw Android J standing there, also looking at the trio. "I'm glad the boy finally found his happiness."

"You know that they still have a lot of problems ahead them, don't you?" Wufei appeared behind them.

"I know. But the boy will have his loved ones to support him this time." J replied.

"And us." Trowa added. "Heero has us now."

"Yes, he does." J smiled slightly. "Now let's go out before our voices wake them up."

"Might as well put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. I'm sure they will want some time for the three of them only." Trowa spoke up as they walked out of the room.

Wufei nodded in agreement. "I'll ask Sally to do that."

"Father!" Midii called out as she walked hurriedly toward her father. For a few seconds, Trowa was worried that something else bad had happened. But his daughter's next words erased his worries.

"Dad has awakened!"

Trowa forgot everything else as he raced toward his husband's room. He had so much news to tell his love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh bummer." Midii exclaimed as her father left her with uncle Wufei and the android.

"Well that's your father. Tell him something about your Dad and he will forget everything else." Wufei chuckled. "Don't you want to go with him?"

Midii shook her head. "I think father wants to be with Dad for a while."

"You're a nice child." Android J looked at the blonde girl. "How are you and your friends handling what you have seen?"

Midii's face darkened. "It's not easy........... All the facts we all know since we could remember were turned upside down. It would take us some times to recover. But... we'll be fine eventually."

Android J nodded in understanding. "I'm glad to hear that."

"There's still something that I'm wondering about." Wufei spoke up. "Why did Philip help Heero?"

The android sighed bitterly. "Guilt."

"Just guilt?" Wufei frowned.

"Philip was a good man, but his flaw was he was too greedy." The android explained and then walked away. "Let's go. I think you and your family will want to go home. It's quite late in the night."

Later when the others had left the hospital, the android entered Maxwell's room and sat on the chair near the bed. He replayed what Philip had said to him last night as he watched over the sleeping trio.

"I have lost counts how many times I read that diary. That book held so many feelings and passion from a boy you had trained into Perfect Soldier. I thought he was a cold blooded killer before. I was greedy at that time .... I regretted everything I have done to him. You maybe don't believe me, but I find myself envying Duo Maxwell for all the love and passion your boy gave to him. I think I have fallen in love with the boy just by reading his diary."

The Android looked at the Japanese boy and murmured softly. "Love can make people do anything huh? You, Hilde, Philip....... it's all about love......."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmmm.... Warmth.....

Duo sighed happily as he gradually awakened. It had been a long time since he last awakened to such warm fuzzy feeling. He stirred slightly and felt light brush of hairs beneath his chin. Opening his eyes, he was confronted with the white ceiling. Duo frowned then. His ceiling was in creamy color and supposed to be carved in gold. He wasn't in his house.

Hospital.

He was in hospital.

Hospital..... Heero!

At the realization, Duo quickly looked down and sighed in relief as he noticed the messy brown bundle which he recognized as Heero's head. The Japanese boy was lying on his side, half upper body resting on Duo's chest. Duo tightened his arm around the sleeping boy and noticed in happiness the steady raise of Heero's chest. Heero was alive. Heero was with him.

Duo looked across the chocolate bundle and saw his sleeping son's face. It looked like the three of them had fallen asleep on his bed last night. He smiled as he inhaled Heero's scent. Duo couldn't help but feeling very contented, knowing he had his family with him.

He didn't mind if time stopped right at this very second.

On second thought, he preferred not having time stopped. There were still so many things he wanted to do with Heero and Solo. To see Heero's smile again was on top of his list to do.

Duo shifted his free hand and felt something solid. Frowning, he lifted the solid thing and noticed it was the blue book Solo had been hugging yesterday.

Heero's diary.

Heero's true feelings.

Duo didn't even stop to think that it was a personal thing, that he should have asked Heero's permission first. He opened the book and chose a page randomly.

 _25th of June, AC 196_

 _Duo hasn't been home yet, Odin. He used to come home at 06:00 PM at least, but now he likes to work late. He also often talks about Hilde this, Hilde that, Hilde is so good in doing this, Hilde looks stunning doing that._

 _I don't want to hear it. I don't want to!_

 _I know I can't be compared to her. I can't smile as freely as her, I can't laugh, I can't move as gracefully as her, and I'm not pretty either._

 _I can't protest if Duo chooses her over me. Why would he want a person like me anyway if he can get a nice pretty girl? He's never said he loved me, never said he cared for me. He only told me that he loved to have me at his side._

 _I know I can offer nothing to him, but I don't want to lose Duo either._

 _I need Duo..._

 _Ne Odin. Tell me.... what should I do so he keeps wanting me at his side? Should I try to laugh or attempt to joke like Hilde does? I don't think I can do that..... The more I think, the more I feel useless. What can I do, Odin? What can I do to make him stay with me?_

 _I don't want to lose Duo...._

Duo put the blue book down next to him shakily and closed his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. He had just read one entry, but it was enough to raise fifteen years of guilt and regret within him, not to mention his heart was torn apart when he realized how badly he had treated Heero.

"Duo...."

Duo's eyes snapped open at the voice. He looked down and was greeted with a pair of Prussian blue eyes. "Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, you?"

"Uhm... just my hand..."

Heero rolled slightly so he was lying on his back now and thus freed Duo's hand from beneath him. Duo retrieved his numb hand and flexed it for a while. He then put it above Heero's head and rolled to his side to look upon his beloved. "Heero..... gomen.... Hontouni gomen....."

"..........You still can speak Japanese huh?"

"I learn from the best." Duo kissed Heero's cheek gently. "You're the best, Heero. I'm sorry I drove you away, I left you alone to bear our child, I..." A hand covering his lips halted what was just the beginning of his apologies.

"Stop it." Heero looked away. "You don't have to feel guilty. It was my decision alone. And moreover, you're not supposed to read people's diaries."

"I know, but I can't help it. I want to know what you were thinking back then." Duo smiled bitterly as he caressed Heero's face. "I was very, very selfish, huh?"

Heero leaned against the stroking fingers. "Not really."

"You know how selfish I am, but yet you love me still."

Heero mumbled. "No one's perfect, Duo."

Three words. Only three words, but they had great impact for Duo. No one's perfect. Heero knew he wasn't perfect. Heero knew he was selfish but yet Heero accepted him as he was. Heero loved him despite his selfishness and his other weaknesses. Duo could feel his eyes burning as he looked back fifteen years ago. He had wanted Heero to change, to be more expressive and cheerful like he was. He wanted Heero to be more talkative. He wanted Heero as he saw fit, not Heero who spoke sufficiently. Heero, who liked gardening and cooking. Heero who liked sitting on his lap and cuddling in silence.

Not like him, Heero wanted Duo as he was. Heero never wanted to change him, never hoped him to change. Heero loved him with all his weakness and his strengths.

Duo whispered hoarsely as he tightened his embrace around the Japanese boy. "I don't deserve you."

"Duo.."

"But I can't let you go." Duo interrupted and kissed Heero desperately. "I love you so much. Don't ever leave me......"

"..... I never want to leave you."

 _"I'm going to marry Hilde."_

 _"When do you want me to move out then?"_

Duo couldn't hold his tears as he recalled the past event. He still remembered how tense Heero was, how his face was so expressionless. It was obvious to him now that the Japanese boy had been masking his real feelings. No, Heero never wanted to leave him. It was him who asked Heero to leave. Duo buried his face on Heero's hair and cried silently. He couldn't remember why he favored Hilde over Heero. He must have been so blind and stupid that he had asked Heero to go away at that time.

"Duo?" Heero sounded worried.

Duo quickly stopped his tears and pulled away a little to look at Heero's face. "How could I deserve a perfect being like you?"

"I'm not perfect, Duo." Heero looked away from Duo. "If I was perfect, I would have been strong enough to tell my feelings for you. I would never have stepped back when Hilde appeared. I would..."

Duo stopped him, putting his fore finger on Heero's lips. "Point taken." He stared at Heero, trying to convey all his love for the Japanese boy. "I will never leave you again, Heero."

Heero looked at Duo for some time as if savoring the moment between them. Time stretched in silence between them until Heero blinked as if he just remembered something important. "Give me my diary back."

Duo smiled sadly, knowing Heero still didn't believe he would never leave the Japanese boy. Oh well, he had a lifetime to convince Heero anyway. In answer to Heero's request, Duo shook his head. "I want to read it first."

"You haven't read it yet?"

"No. Solo has."

Heero looked annoyed and inwardly Duo was cheering that Heero felt quite safe now to show his true emotion on his face. It had been long time since he saw indifference on the Japanese boy's face. Now he just had to persuade his love to let him read the diary.

Duo cupped Heero's cheek and caressed it gently. "Please, let me read it. I want to know what you were feeling at that time so I won't make the same mistakes again."

"........ if you haven't read the diary, how did you know......"

So Duo told him about Dr. Philip and J's interferences. He spoke slowly while his hands caressed Heero who got tenser as the story progressed. When he finished, Duo stayed silent, still caressing Heero all over. He knew Heero needed time to accept that a lot of people now knew his secrets.

"... I don't want your pity." Heero spoke finally after being silent for almost half an hour.

Duo hugged him tighter and nuzzled his hair lovingly. "I never pity you. I love you. Even without the video, I won't leave you." He delivered small kisses on Heero's face. "Love you, love you so much, the mate of my soul, the mother of my son..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Solo awakened to Duo's tender murmurs. He opened his eyes and watched his father kiss Heero lovingly. He himself was snuggling into Heero's back, one arm draped on Heero's waist, below his father's arm. The boy smiled and greeted his parents. "Morning Dad, morning.. uhm... Heero.."

Solo knew that he had said the wrong thing when he felt Heero tensing. He swallowed nervously.

"I think I heard you called him mother yesterday, why now revert to Heero?" His father's sharp voice told Solo that Duo didn't like what he just said.

Solo gulped and quickly explained to Heero. "I'm sorry. I wanted to call you mother, but the face that flashed on my mind when I about to say the word was mother's ... uhm.. Hilde's face. I felt awkward so I used your name instead."

Duo's face has darkened when Hilde's name mentioned. He looked at his son sharply. "That bitch is not your mother. I don't want to hear her name ever again!"

Solo winced at his father's hated tone. Somehow he felt hurt at his father's words.

"I'm going to divorce that bastard bitch. Damn it, she should burn in..."

"Duo..." Heero put a hand on Duo's mouth. "Stop;"

"Don't stop me." Duo kept ranting. "That whore will suffer when I..."

"STOP IT!"

Duo shut up in surprise at his son's outburst.

"Please stop, Dad." Solo wiped his tears angrily. He wasn't supposed to cry over a cruel woman but he couldn't help it. His father's words felt knives stabbing at his heart.

"What the hell, why are you crying for that...OW.." Duo moaned in pain as Heero probed his bullet wound.

"Calm down, Duo. It's not Solo's fault."

Duo blinked in confusion and shut up, waiting for the Japanese boy to explain further.

Heero turned around so he was facing Solo. He watched his son's face for a while and then closed his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes back and looked straight at Solo. "It's okay. I know no matter how bad she is, you always think Hilde as your mother." Heero's gentle and understanding words broke Solo's wall.

The boy sobbed and nodded, leaning his head against Heero's one. "I know I shouldn't feel like that after what she had done to you but still..... still..."

"How could you still think her as a mother?" Duo shouted angrily.

"Duo, calm down." Heero took Duo's hand and caressed it to make the older man calmer. "It's expected for Solo to feel like that." The Japanese boy smiled bitterly to his son. "As much as it hurts for me to admit it, Hilde has been your mother for fourteen years. I saw the photos and I knew she was there when you first took a walk and when you celebrated your birthday. She was present in every important event of your life." Heero took a breath and looked at his son longingly. "I wished I had been there instead of her. But it was her who stood at your side as you grew up. I know your father a had greater role in your life. Still, together with your father, she made you into this fine young man you are now." Heero caressed Solo's cheek. "I don't have any hand in raising you. It's Duo and Hilde that makes you what you are now. Hilde is your mother. I am ....... merely the person who bore you."

"Why do you defend her?" Duo growled, not liking the truth he found in Heero's words. "Don't you hate her for taking Solo from you? For trying to kill you?"

"I wanted to hate her." Heero whispered. "She had taken both of you from me. I really wanted to hate her. But when I saw how healthy and fine Solo is, I can't hate her." Heero let his hand rest on Solo's cheek. "She let you live. She let you grow up so that I have a chance to see you."

Tears rolled down from Solo's eyes to his cheeks and wet the tip of Heero's fingers. The boy opened his mouth and spoke throatily "Mot...moth..."

Heero shook his head. "Don't force yourself to..."

"Mot.... Mom." Solo blinked when his mouth said the last word firmly. He then smiled and grabbed Heero's hand on his cheek. "You will be my mommy from now on."

"Mommy....?" Heero repeated, a little stunned.

Duo couldn't help but chuckle at the word. His Heero, a great soldier and the world's hero, was being called a mommy by their son. While Heero still could accept to be called 'mother', Duo didn't think the Japanese boy ever thought of being called 'mommy'. There were still plenty other names to call Heero, such like father, otousan, pop, papa, but out of all the names, Solo chose 'mommy'. It could be because Heero's condition since he was awakened gave Solo an impression of a shy and fragile boy. Well, Solo was in for a surprise. When Heero recovered fully, Solo would know why Heero once had been called 'perfect soldier'. Duo could imagine how Heero would corner Solo in fencing, teach him martial arts and also being his rival in sports. Solo would think twice about calling Heero mommy then.

"Mommy it is." Duo extended one hand to ruffle his son's hair in affection while whispering to Heero to not protest for the title because Solo would change it soon. Their conversation was halted then when Android J entered, followed by Relena who squealed in happiness and dragged her spouse toward Heero. Dorothy just rolled her eyes as Relena spoke rapidly to Heero, trying to tell him what she had been saving for years. Sally, Wufei, Zechs, Noin and Lady Une entered after them, together with the four teens of M-five.

The teens quickly detached themselves from the adults and went to fuss over Solo. Last came Trowa and Quatre. The blonde man, whom had been told the whole stories by Trowa, knocked Relena away and hugged Heero, sobbing in relief for finally meeting his friend after almost fifteen years long. Trowa had to pry his husband away to let the others have their time with Heero. Although sulking a little at having to release Heero, Duo smiled as he watched his friends gathering around them.

Heero was there in the center.

They were finally completed now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Years later proved Duo wrong about Solo. Despite being beaten in fencing and some other sports, despite Heero being the strongest of them all, Solo still called Heero 'mommy'.

And so did his younger sibling.

Duo would smile with Heero as they watched their children laughing and growing up with the other children of their comrades.

They had moved back into their old house. The oak tree was still standing gloriously in the backyard, surrounded by the lavenders. When Duo returned home from work, he would often find his husband in the garden, sleeping under the oak tree like he used to do. Duo would then carry Heero back to the house. The first time he did that, Heero was awakened and smiled at him. The Japanese boy then leant forward and whispered the words Duo had longed to hear for years.

I love you.


	24. Epilogue

After Colony 212  
Middle of February

"Doctor, there's a letter for you."

"Damn..." Dr. Ryan cursed after he read the letter.

"What is it, Doc?" The nurse beside him asked curiously.

"Mr. Maxwell sent a divorce letter."

"Oh no.... should we tell her?"

The doctor sighed and walked toward the secured door. He peeked inside through the bullet-proof glass in the door.

There in the room, stood a dark haired woman, wearing a ragged hospital robe. Usually she would sit calmly on the chair, but when an attack came on her, she would become hysteric. She was having an attack at the moment. The woman was leaning against the wall and screaming as if there was something very frightening in front of her.

Dr. Ryan knew well the words the woman was shouting. She has been repeating them every day. 'Stay away!', 'Don't come near me, Philip! You're dead!', 'Get those bloody claws away from me!!!!'. 'Why is everything around me red?'

The doctor watched as the woman suddenly became calm and went to sit on the chair as if waiting for someone to come for her. Her face seemed to be innocent when she was like this. However the doctor knew how violent the woman could react in this condition. She would attack anyone with dark short hair and blue eyes. He had learned this the hard way when she tried to choke a nurse with such an appearance.

The woman suddenly jumped from her chair and pasted herself against the wall again, repeating the previous scene. It was never ending. He had to release sleeping gas into the room if he wanted the woman to rest.

Dr. Ryan looked away from the glass and shook his head in disagreement to the nurse. "There's no use in telling her about it. She won't understand about it anymore."

"Aa...yes..." The nurse looked at the secured door sadly before following the doctor out of the private section of the institution, leaving the woman alone in her nightmare.

~Owari~


End file.
